Children of the Moon
by I am the Story Teller
Summary: When all Alex Scott ever held dear was lost at the hands of a vampire, she swears to never be powerless again. For years she trains, perfecting any skill, including shielding her heart. Haunted by the demons of her past she'll do anything for the kill. And when she meets the Cullens thats what she plans to do. Until complications arise. Complications with enchanting brown eyes.
1. Prologue

**Children of the Moon Chapter 1**

**AN: This version has been edited, so yeah. Enjoy! Since this is the preface, it's not necessary to read, but I recommend it. Also this is a very violent chapter, so if you're not into that, feel free to skip to Chapter 2. **

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the text, do tell me if you see any. English is my second language, so Im not too sure of myself yet. Send reviews and stuff please! Thank you,**

Preface

12 years earlier

'Stay quiet, Alex! You better stay quiet, or you won't live through today! Oh I'm gonna die, please, please, please! I don't want to die, not yet, not here. Please! No, no, no, no, NO!' I wailed to myself 'If you make the smallest of sounds you're dead, okay? Be quiet! No sound, come on Alex, you can do this, do it for Ma and Pa, be silent.' and so I waited, silently.

I watched through a crack in the cellar door. The sinking sun had bathed the gruesome scene before me a bloody red, the sky a deep burgundy. The ground was covered in blood, their blood, but they kept on fighting, fighting for us, me and my brother. All I could see through my little looking hole, was red. Our house, red, our backyard, red, the little forest right behind it, red, the sky, red, all red. I will never forget that color, the way everything was painted the reddest of shades, mocking me in the worst way.

I watched my parents, my Ma and Pa, beaten up and covered in gashes, but still fighting, fighting to save me and my brother from the monster, the blond vampire. I watched my Ma, with a bloody and deep cut across her left thigh, and several broken ribs, paining her in every move.

I wanted to scream out and tell them all to stop, but instead I watched. My eyes followed Ma´s hands, following every stab she made with the ivory blades, I watched, my eyes locked at the ongiong battle. I saw the vampire lift my Pa of the ground, chocking him. I saw my mother stab at the vampire's back, piercing several holes with the blades, but the vampire seemed only mildly annoyed. I saw my Pa being tossed into the wall of our house, our home.

His body slowly fell to the ground, landing in a crumpled pile. Broken, it was the only way I could describe the man I'd know my whole life, It was not my Pa laying there dead, it was not him, it couldn't be him. My kind and funny Pa, the one who would give me piggyback when he came home from work, the one who would make pancakes and read goodnight stories and-and. I kept on staring at him waiting for him to get up, to move. But he did not get up, he did not move, only laid there, still and cold, and I knew, in my heart that my father was dead. Gone.

Jeremy turned to me, «Look at me Alex,» reluctantly I turned away from the horrifying scene and met his crystal blue eyes.

«You're gonna be alright, okay? I love you Alex, know that, they» He nodded towards our parents, «they love and loved you too. You're gonna be safe, don't make a sound, stay here.» He rose from his hiding spot, and opened the cellar doors, took one last look at me, whispered those small knowing words, before he ran at the vampire. He flung himself at it, grabbing his own blades, and stabbed the vampire in its neck. The vampire had been to busy with fighting mom, it caught him of guard, but not for long.

«I love you Alex, always and forever,»

The words tasted stale in my mouth, as if my brother was already gone. But Jeremy couldn't die, could he? No, impossible, It could just not be done. Never.

Before I even could blink, the vampire had slung my brother of its back, and was pounding him to the ground, before raising him in the air, his hand around my brothers neck, chocking him. My brother was grabbing thee vampires chocking grip, trying to get the hand of his neck. His face paled, but he kept on clawing at its hands. My mother fell to her knees, pleading the vampire for his life, begging him to take her life instead.

«Please, he's only twelve, he did nothing to you, please, spare my son's life, please! Take my life, dont't kill him, please! Please! Im begging you spare him, please, I'll do anything! Please!» She begged, huge tears streaming down both her cheeks.

«You want me to spare him? Ahh, how sweet a mothers love is, but you see, the only thing you could ever help me with, is your own extinction.» He laughed at her, a sadistic grin covering his face.

Then, in less than seconds, he brought my brothers neck to his lips, and drank greedily, my brothers blood streaming down his cheeks. Jeremy's body flailed, fighting against his grip, fighting for the remnants of his life. Then he stopped, and the monster dropped him to the ground. «Besides, the Volturi spears none.»

Then he flew at my mother, and with a blood chilling laugh, he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. He stood there for many minutes, his chest heaving, just looking at the murder scene. Sorrow, anger, desperation, hopelessness, disbelief, fear, so many emotions clouded my mind, but the one that united them all was despair. An internal war raging in my mind, chaos. I was numbed, my eyes locked at my dead family, nothing but corpses now.

'No! They are not dead! They can't be! Its not possible, its not happening. This is just a dream!' Disbelief

'Face it, they are gone, and soon you'll follow. He's gonna kill us, no matter what,' Hopelessness

'Avenge them, no matter what! Kill that bastard! He killed our family! KILL HIM! No matter the costs! Go down with pride, don´t let him get away with this! Bring out your courage!' Anger

'We will just die anyway, stay hidden, he might not see you. I don't want to die! Please!' Fear

'They're gone, I can't believe they're gone? How could this happen? What do I do, what can I do?! They are really gone, all are just gone! Why? Why me? Why them? Why now? Help me please, somebody!' Sorrow

It really was over, for good. The end. Soon the vampire would turn at me, and I would follow my family to the grave.

'I hope its quick,' The wish was morbid, but, I knew my time had come, just as I knew the vampire's time would come too. The blond god, his nightblack cape covered in blood, torn by the daggers my family had wheeled, stood with his back facing me. I saw him lean down to pick up one of the daggers, before turning to me. In a flash he was at the cellar doors, tearing them open.I stumbled backwards falling on the cold hard cement ground.

I crawled backwards, my eyes never leaving his face. He slowly walked down the four wooden cellar stairs, enjoying my fear, and gracefully stepped onto the floor. He's horrid smile covered his entire face and his is lit up with a sadistic glow no evil could match. He was a predator, toying with me, his pray. He was enjoying this, torturing a eight year old girl, just as much as I was fearing this.

I crawled away more quickly, but my back hit a wall. I turned, and saw it was a door. As fast as I could, I flung the door open and ran into the hall way, dashing for the stairs. I hid in my parents room, locking and blocking it furniture. I quickly hid under the bed.

«Little girl, where are you? Come on out little girl, and we shall play a little game,»

He laughed, and I heard his footsteps stop outside the door. My heart rate increased, filling me with adrenalin and fear. This is it. The vampire gave the door a slight nudge, before laughing his creepy evil laugh.

«You really thing this little thing can stop me? Silly little girl...»

I pushed out from underneath the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking that door too.

'Okay, quick. Something that burns, something that burns. I grabbed a towel from the rack, rolling it up to something close to a spear, before opening the mirror cabinet. Inside, I found hair spray and nail polish remover. I emptied both contents on the towel, before finding the lighter mom used for her long bubblebaths. I unlocked the door and moved into the bedroom. Its still faintly smelled of moms perfume, and the green bedsheets were still perfectly done, with the decorative pillows covering it. I sighed 'Focus Alex, this is your last chance'

He ripped the door open, and pushed the furniture away «Is this all you can come up with? A stinking towel and a tiny lighter? Bah!» He mocked me, his eyes shining with sadistic glee. 'Monster' I thought before setting the towel alight. The vampire took a slight step back, as I waved the blazing torch infront of him

«Stay- stay away from me, or I'll, I'll burn you!»I tried to sound brave waving the tortch infront of his face, but my voice faltered. The vampire attacked faster than I could react, and soon, I was on the floor, the torch still blazing beside me, catching the wooden floor on fire, with my mothers dagger piercing my stomach.

I looked at the dagger in shock, the pain hadn't yet reached me. The white stone stood up from my abdomen, painted red by my family's blood. I coughed, the blood filling in my throat was choking me.

And as I lay dying, my world going up in flames, his word echoed through my mind «I love you Alex, always and forever» «I love you too, brother, always and forever.» My horse voice croaked out, my lunges filling with smoke, my mouth filling with blood.

_I'll join you soon enough._

**Poor little Alex. But you'll be happy to know she does, in fact, survive, God knows how. If she hadn't survived, there wouldn't really be a story.**


	2. Chapter 2: New start

**Children of the Moon Chapter 2**

**AN: EDITED CHAPTER GUYS! Whatca think? Like this sooo much better! Leave me a review and you're awesome!**

**I do not own Twilight, (Duh!) But Alex and her story and stuff is mine. **

**Thoughts will be in 'though' and talking will be in «talk». In this story Reneesme is about 19 physically, and a lot of the pack members stopped phasing so they could age normally.**

**Check out my bio for info and a pic to how she looks!**

**Alex was born in May 17th 1995, so she's 19 during this story. Please write and review! **

**Song: Nothing else matters by Metallica (Best I could find, fits better for the later part of the chapter.)**

Alex P.O.V.

_Forks, Washington, 8th of September, 2014._

I pulled up to the driveway of my new house in my little light blue mini cooper. It was a cloudy day in the small town Forks, my new home. Apparently, it was like this every day. By the Moon, I missed California already.

I sighed, and looked at the house in front of me. It was a not-to-big, two-story ,white victorian house with a porch and a backyard. The owner was selling it for a really cheap prize, which was a lucky thing. I didn't have to much money, but I did not need anyones charity, especially from the Elders. Nobody back home seemed to approve of me wanting to live by my self. But I was a lone wolf in every meaning of the word

On the steps of the house stood a pale brunette, her face turned away from me. I assumed she was the one I was buying the place from. I opened the car door, and the smell immediately hit me. The sickly sweet, disgusting smell I hated with every fibre of my body. The smell of a cold blooded killer, a vampire. 'Shit! Isn't this my kinda luck? I'm buying a house from a vampire. I guess I'll have a new petal on my Ruba soon enough.' I sighed, and discreetly checked if my knifes was ready in my boots.

I bent down, dipping my left hand into one of my favorite leather boots And sure, as always, my fingers touched the stony material. I relaxed slightly, brushing against the five inch dagger before straightening.

My daggers were beautiful things. I had made them as a ten year old, and I still felt proud at all the hard work I had put into them. The blades was carved from vampire skin, with Script in the Ancient Language along the edge. They were strong enough to penetrate any material, be it kevlar, titanium or bloodsuckers.

The knife had a silver hilt decorated with small white opals and pearls, and at the middle, a clear white moonstone. The grip was bound tightly with leather, and fit perfectly within my boots, nothing visible.

I made my way out of the car. The vampire, though I knew she had noticed my presence long before I even pulled up the driveway, turned as if it hadn't know I was there before just now.

It raised its hand to wave at me, and I raised a hand back. 'Relax Alex, it may not know who, or what you are, just yet. Most vampires believe your spices to be extinct or myth, anyway. You've done this a thousand times before.' I sighed, and made my way towards the vampire. It was a truly stunning creature, but I saw no beauty in its features, only monstrosity.

The pure white skin, the thick cascading locks of hair, the unnaturally perfect features, the black bags beneath the murderous red- 'Wait, _what!?_' My hand flew to my mouth, regretting the little surprised gasp that had escaped my mouth. Golden eyes? What? How? It was a vampire, there was no doubt in my mind, but her eyes, how on earth were they golden?!

The vampire seemed just as confused as me. I took a shocked step back, and my gaze faltered.

For a second panic filled my body, old haunting memories of a young eight year old without hope trying to resurface, but I refused to let the bloodsucker get to me. I'd gotten over this, I told myself, stubbornly pushing everything down, ignoring every doubt. I was strong. I had escaped worse before, and if this ended in a fight, I would be the victor, no doubt. 'I need my matches, though' Silently cursing myself, I made up some excuse to the vampire, and hurried back to my car. I opened my glove compartment, where I kept various things, like guns loaded with iron and vampire-skin bullets, extra daggers, a med-kit, and thank the Moon, an extra set of matches. I hastily grabbed them, slipping the box into a small compartment I'd sown into my boots. Then, once again I closed the door and walked to the house.

The vampire offered my her hand, and with a smile said "I'm Bella,"

"Alex," I answered without taking her hand. After a few moments she got the point, and slightly disappointed, dropped her hand.

"So will you be living alone in here?" The vampire asked casually 'More like will anyone miss you when you're gone?' I thought to my self, the morbidity not lost to me.

I sighed and gave it the simple answer yes.

Curiosity was written plainly across the vampires featuresI could see it wanted to continue probing in my private life, but I did not give it the chance.

I purposefully strode in through the open door and looked around. There was a staircase in front of me, with a kitchen to my left and a small, but homey, living room to my right. Everything was fully furnitured, but without any photos, snippets and trinkets you would imagine finding in a place like this. "So Im guessing you'll take the furniture soon?" I said. The vampire shrugged nonchalantly "You can have it if you want, I have no need for all of this" It gestured around.

I saw a few empty spaces, which I guess belonged to items the vampire had taken. I saw that the kitchen table had no chairs, and a darker patch of wood on the floor next to the couch, which Im guessing belonged to an armchair. I also saw a few empty spots in the bookcase. Everything looked in good shape, and I wouldn't have to buy new stuff... and all in all, if you look away from the fact that a fait tang of vamp still lingered in the air, it was a really good deal. "Well, yeah, sure, thank you! That'd be great,"

"No problem," It smiled at me "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I said, "How about you?"

"The same," Bella answered, and I almost grinned at its nervous face. Almost.

"And how long have you been nineteen?" My mouth slipped. I actually didn't regret that too much. A tiny bit of danger was nothing compared to seeing the gold eyed vampire squirm.

"A couple of months" I could see I was pushing her, and my hands twitched slightly for my daggers, ready if she were to attack.

"No, that's not what I meant, and I'm pretty sure you know it" I lifted an eyebrow, waiting for its response. The vampire's eyes widened to the point where you could compare them to saucers, and I knew she would probably attack at any given moment. My trained gaze quickly assessed the vampire, looking for openings in her stance, and boy, she had many.

"What are you?" Bella asked, her voice filled with shock.

**AN: I apologize, but I will not be able to upload evenly, since I have a lot of trainings and school and things with friends to do, but I will write and upload when I can. **

**Did you like my little cliffie? And who is that vampire? (Virtual cookie for any one with the answer to this _very _har question.) Next chapter you'll get some wolf action in La Push.**

**Always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger than ever

**Children of the Moon Chapter 3**

**AN: All of the Twilight stuff is Steph's, and Im not profiting. Thank you all for reading. **

**THIS IS AN EDITED CHAP! I'm so much more confident in my writing now, so I've decided to edit most of my early chaps! I hope you guys like it! You are great!**

**Song: Shots by Imagine Dragons**

Alex P.O.V.

_Previously_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Nineteen," I said, "How about you?" _

"_The same," Bella answered, and I almost grinned at its nervous face. Almost._

"_And how long have you been nineteen?" My mouth slipped. I actually didn't regret that too much. A tiny bit of danger was nothing compared to seeing the gold eyed vampire squirm._

"_A couple of months" I could see I was pushing her, and my hands twitched slightly for my daggers, ready if she were to attack._

"_No, that's not what I meant, and I'm pretty sure you know it" I lifted an eyebrow, waiting for its response. The vampire's eyes widened to the point where you could compare them to saucers, and I knew she would probably attack at any given moment. My trained gaze quickly assessed the vampire, looking for openings in her stance, and boy, she had many. _

"_What are you?" Bella asked, her voice filled with shock._

The present

"What I am is none of your business, _vampire_." I spat out, sick of this, this _creature_. "Just know that you have never been alone, and you never will. You believe you're on top of the food chain, but you are ignorant. You always have been blind to what else is happening in this world." Quicker than a human eye could follow, muscle memory working as if i'd never done anything else than that movement. I got my daggers, and took on a defensive position, blades raised in an ice-pick grip.

I would fight this vampire if needed be, and I would win.

The Seven Clan hadn't made me High Warrior for nothing after all.

My body was made to be her perfect opponent, her flaws my strength, my flaws her strength.

I saw the vampire's mind working, trying to find a way of attack, a flaw. I smiled at her, cocking one eyebrow, raisin my chin, waiting for her attack, and then she pounced at me. As I expected.

Quickly sidestepping, I slashed at her back as she flew past me. The vampire gasped in shock and pain, turning to face me.

Despite not having a vampire's complete strength or speed, I had their senses and reflexes. And I could quickly tell this vampire was not experienced in battle, and I had the advantage of fourteen years of fighting.

I knew a long fight would not be to my advantage, seeing she could go on for ever and I could not. I quickly made a stab with my dagger, hitting the advancing vampire's left arm, and then I used måning to send a small ray of water in her eyes, momentarily blinding her before I bolted. The front door was locked, so I turned and rushed at the staircase.

"Wait! Don't go! Wait!" The vampire yelled after me, but I had no plans of obliging. I made my way up the staircase two steps at a time, and ran through the first door I found. The room was a girls one, decorated purple. The vampire stench was so sickening I almost blacked out for a moment, but I pushed it away and worked my way to the window in the room . A part of my mid registered the difference in smell, and realized it belonged to another vampire 'Great, there's _more _of them! Just what I need now!'

"Wait!" I heard the vampire's distressed call, heard her fast steps up the stairs, quickly. Good thing I had a head start, but I needed to get out of here right now.

"_Please,_ stop for a minute and listen, I will not hurt you. Im friendly, I promise."

I quickly snapped back at her "A promise from your kind means nothing."

"Listen, come to dinner tomorrow at my place, and we can talk. Please." But I was already gone, quickly making my way down the tree right outside the house.

My feet drummed rhythmically against the forest floor. I would not stop, not until I knew it was safe. But my feet were tiring. I must have been running for hours without any sort of pause. But I had to go on.

I _had _to.

And that's when the pain hit.

I fell to the ground breathless. Vampires complained about their transformation, but it was nothing compared to this. Over and over, every full moon since the year you turn fourteen. The rest of your life.

The blood curdling, bone splintering, maddening torture.

Every bone in your body, broken, twisted, and mended in the matter of a second. The pain of months with healing, crushed into one small second.

Being pulled apart, being destroyed from within your self. Being rebuilt into something new.

Agony like no other. I screamed, my voice strained, throat horse, thick tears streaming down my face as I begged, begged for an end, for a stop to this gruesome torture. I broke apart.

My body was transforming into something I did not want now. It is cruel, truly cruel. I gazed up, at the full Moon, begging her to stop this, but she did not grant me relief.

Another crippling wave of pain rolled through me, and I closed my eyes, trying to hold onto my consciousness, my thoughts, my sanity, anything.

The pain raged on, tearing through me without mercy.

My hand twisted, broke, grew and reformed into something newer and stronger. My legs and arms grew more streamlined, more perfected. I transformed, my human part giving way to my other nature. And slowly, the pain ebbed away, leaving something else in its wake.

The other me had taken place, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, greater than ever. My body shook of uncertainty as I rose from the cold hard ground. Everything was so much more acute now, so much more real, so much more powerful. I felt everything. All of it surrounded me, from the tiny veins on a leaf from 20 feet away, to the tiny grains of dirt beneath me.

And the power filled me. It spread like heat, granting courage and strength, taking hold in every part of my body. The mind blowing ecstasy of power. At this very moment, I was stronger than anybody else, I'd taken on my true form, the one with limitless capacity, the one able to do so much, feel so much, be so much.

I am a protector, a protector of humans, Otherworlders and animals alike.

I am the vampires natural enemy, the only one strong enough to fight them.

I am me, and I am so much more.

I am a High Warrior of the Seventh Clan, with Rubas of great skill.

I am a predator, with eyes like the moonlight and fur as molten silver.

I am the one left to save us.

_I am Werewolf, and I'm stronger than ever before._

**Edited chap, u like? I like. U leave review, yes? Good, good. **

**-IatST**


	4. Chapter 4: Petrichor

**Children of the Moon Chapter 4**

**AN:****Stephanie Meyer owns all rights ****to twilight****. ****This is an EDITED CHAPTER GUYS! REVIEW AND BE AWESOME! KAYKAY?! GREAT!**

**S****ong: Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men**

Alex P.O.V.

Wind. Soft whistles of wind, brushing against me, like nothing but feathery touches. My mind and body weren't cohering, my body high on ecstasy from the new world surrounding me. I'd done this, transformed, almost two hundred times since turning fourteen, but I never got used to the mindblowing _awareness._

I am complete, all earthly matters forgotten. I am at balance on cosmic levels. I am the sweet sent of flowers, the soft dirt grains beneath my paws, the warm rays of sun light on my face, the caring wind blowing through my fur. I'm synced with the wast world Mother Moon created for us, part of something far greater than any separate piece.

I am nature, I am me, and I am all.

I see those whom humans cannot see, those vampires cannot meet. The pixies fluttering between branches, spirit animals and regular animals hidden among trees. I hear the souls of nature, their laughter in the wind, singing for those who listen. I see them dance through the leaves, forever young. I stop, spellbound, feeling the need to join them. I hum along to the song as best as my wolf-form manages, enthralled by the weird sound rising from my throat.

The soft moonlight shone down upon the little clearing in gentle silver rays.

My people had always believed the Moon to be out mother, and if we were brave enough the Moon would turn us into stars when we died, and we'd get to forever dance with our Mother and all her fallen children, up in the inky night sky. I thought of the thousand stars, the Moons sons and daughters, twinkling like diamonds, high in the midnight sky.

Silence feel upon me, and I watched the stars, wondering. Wondering if my family was up there, dancing with the other stars and the Moon. Wondering if the Moon would let me join them, when my time came. Wondering if the Moon had saved me that night, so many lost years ago.

Wondering why she would save someone as damaged as me.

I don't know for how long I sat there, but eventually, I lost track of time. There was something up there in the night sky I just couldn't take my eyes off. Three stars, forming a V together, sparkling brighter than the rest, shining down at me. It seemed as if they were missing a pice, and for a moment I wondered if it was _them_, and I was the piece they were missing.

My heart clenched together tightly, and I looked away.

It couldn't have been them. My mind was just overworked, and I desperately needed to clear away the thousand thoughts running through my mind like bees.

Each thought stung like bees too.

My thoughts were growing to sad and gloomy for my liking, and I felt the need to run.

Exploring the terrain would probably clear my gloomy mind.

So I looked up at the cluster of stars one more time, before rising of the cold forest floor, shaking my fur from the dust.

And then I ran.

'One, two, three, _four,_' I counted my steps as I ran 'One, two, three,_ four,'_ One foot confidently in front of the other, bringing me farther away from my troubles. I had pondered the thought of just leaving, taking my things and driving far, far from this cursed little city. Maybe back to California, or Chicago. I hadn't been to Chicago yet. I could pay some friends a visit. Just run away, like I had so many times before, but I didn't feel like it. Something compelled me to stay, to figure this small town out, and something about the vampires eyes had peaked my curiosity. 'It could just be lenses,' I tried to reason halfheartedly, but reason was long lost. I wanted to know, 'No, I _needed_ to know.' I huffed, emptying my lungs air, before drawing another breath.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran for what felt like hours, just enjoying the rush of adrenalin, when the forest started thinning out, and suddenly my paws where not hitting dirt, but sand.

The beach wasn't the sandy warm stuff you'd find in California, it was more of the cold and stony type. Not my favorite, but there was some good waves for surfing here, and a few cliffs off in the distance, perfect for cliff diving. I wanted to check the cliffs out more thoroughly, and I only had a couple more hours of moonlight anyway, so I started running along the beach. The sound of the waves hitting shore was calming, and when I found my self at the end of the beach, I didn't feel like stopping. I made my way up towards the cliffs, stopping at the very tallest one, looking out over the ocean.

I stared down at the dark cold water beneath me, thinking back to the one time I had cliff dived before, with Emmi and Sarah when we were just sixteen. It had been such a rush.

I lost my self in thoughts, once again my eyes landing on the great white Moon shining high up in the sky, her color the perfect contrast to the dark purple night sky, wondering if the night had been created so beautifully just for her and her children. The Moon, oh how elegantly doesn't she appear? Not with the Suns extravagant colors, flames against the sky. No, the Moon has no need for that to make people sonder. No living being can't help but look up at her and wonder about the miracles in life, enormous or unnoticed.

And I continued to marvel at her beauty for a long time, watching her edge closer and closer towards the horizon, when the sound of a twig breaking under heavy feet startled me out of my dream state.

Quicker than the wind I turned to the direction of the sound, and my eyes fell on five wolves

Five _unnaturally big_ wolves, all in different size and color surrounding me, leaving me with no escape. I immediately understood that these where apart of the Otherworld, but I had no idea what the where.

I had no idea if they where friend or foe.

I crouched down, bearing my teeth at them, and let out at threatening growl, warning them not to get closer. I took one step backwards, and my paw hit unsteady ground. And when I looked over my shoulder I quickly saw I was standing at the edge of the cliff, just one more step from the cold water beneath

I was cornered.

**EDITED CHAPTER; WATCHA THINK? GREAT, RIGHT? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT, KAY? YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING YOU HAVE NO GODDAMNED IDEA!**

**-IatST**


	5. Chapter 5: The silver wolf

**Children of the Moon Chapter 5**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilighty, but Alex and her story is all mine.**

**THIS CHAP IS ALSO A MASH OF WHAT WAS PREVIOUSLY CHAP 5 AND 6, SO IT WOULD BE LONGER! ENJOY!**

**THIS IS AN EDITED CHAPTER, ENJOY FOLKS! REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW AND STAY AWESOME, KAY? KAY.**

**MIND PACK TALKING IN _KURSIVE._**

**Song: Theif by Imagine Dragons**

Jacob Black P.O.V.

'Quit yapping!' Jacob yelled at Quil and Leah. The two had been going on, and on for almost the entire patrol about who was the quicker of the two of them. Jake couldn't even remember when it started, but neither of them where planning on backing down. Their argument was quickly tiring Jacob, fraying his nerves, and with no way of escaping it either, seeing as it was going on in his mind, Jake this close to wringing their necks.

'_Its not my fault __Quil__'s so cocky he can't see the truth.'_ Leah snapped back at Jacob.

'_Hey! You wouldn't see the truth if it came up and hit your slow ass!'_ Quil continued.

'_I've learn't to just tone 'em out, __Jake_' Embry, told him, his thoughts clearly as annoyed as Jake's, but not nearly as direct.

'_It's _kinda_ hard when they're _yelling_ in your _mind_'_ The alpha argued, moments away from losing it. This had been going on for too long.

_'I feel ya, Jake, If they would only stop for a second. To bad they don't have to breathe between their words __like normal people.__'_ Eli, our newest pack member, chuckled over the continuous shouting. The kid, barely over sixteen, had joined our pack a couple of months ago, but he'd adapted to it pretty quickly.

'_Shut it!'_ Jake tried again, to no avail. He was really close to commanding them, but it never felt right to force the others.

So he tried to focus on the running, scenting the air for any enemy smell. All went easy, dodging the trees, running way faster than humanly possible. But he still couldn't shake the relentless complaining. Sometimes he really missed a few minutes of peace and quiet to himself, or at least when it'd just been him, Leah and Seth.

_'Awww, Jakey, __we gettin' sentimental?__' _Leah teased me, and Embry completely lost his focus, almost crashed into a tree laughing.

_'I was hoping you weren't listening,'_ Jake muttered, annoyed.

_'__Im aaaaalways listening, Jakey, __always._' She said in a faux mysterious voice, and Jake could pretty much picture her sly grin.

'_Wait guys, do you smell that? '_ Eli said, a nervous twinge in his voice as well as his thoughts.

_'Somethin' wrong Eli?_' Jake asked, but he already knew the answer.

_'Stay there, okay Eli?'_ Leah asked, her voice suddenly serious, all previous banter forgotten, _'We're on our way.'_

The trip to Eli took less than a minute. He was standing in a small clearing, shifting his weight from paw to paw nervously, and his gaze sought out Jakes, looking for guidance. The moment Jake stepped out of the thick forest, a smell like no other filled his nose. He immediately wanted to run to the source of the intoxicating smell, the exotic fragrance, a mixture of hibiscus, mango, pineapple and other scents, perfectly balanced between sweetness and acidity, complimented by a rich under tone of-

_'Focus Jacob!'_ Leah snapped at him, her brown eyes boring into his.

_'Sorry, kinda lost it'_ Jake said, looking away, his mind still buzzing over them smell and where it came from.

_'Kinda?_' Quil asked _'And Leah _kinda _has a temper,"_

'_Shut it Quil!' _Both Leah and Jake answered, before Jacob took the lead of the patrol, jogging towards the trees. _'Follow me,'_ The jog became a run, and the others took off as well. The pack quickly came closer and closer to the source of the intoxicating scent.

_'So what's the plan?'_ Embry said, sprinting up to Jacobs flank.

_'Find the source of the scent,'_

_'And then?'_ Jake knew Embry was looking at him, but he couldn't meet Embry's eyes.

_'We'll see,'_

Then scent vanished at the same time as we broke through the forest and out on the edge of the cliffs by First Beach.

Jake's eyes scanned the cliff, and his gaze fell upon what he first thought was a trick of light, a silvery moonbeam, but then he realized, it was actually a real living being, not some magic mirage out of a fairytale book.

The animal stiffened, and then turned at us, silvery eyes taking in our group, regarding us one at a time, like predator watching prey.

The animal was a wolf, but bigger than a normal one, even bigger than us, but leaner, built more swiftly, and Jake could tell this wolf was a creature of immense strength.

The wolf was beautiful beyond measure, enchanting, with a pelt of molten silver, rippling and gleaming with every movement, and the cold eyes regarding us were like encased moonbeams, shining like nothing he'd ever seen his entire life.

He was entrapped in the wolf's gaze, and so was every other creature standing on the cliff.

Then the wolf crouched, white teeth shining threateningly at us, showing she was ready for an attack.

And, I was certain if it came to that, we wouldn't be victors.

_Shit._

…

In the night sky, a full Moon hung low, painting the landscape with a silver hue. At the cliffside a group of Spirit Wolves stood gathered around a creature so alluring, it certainly must not have been real. The silver wolf was menacing, threatening, and extraordinary, and something out of a fairytale.

As if enchanted, Jacob took a step forward.

A low, rumbling growl broke through the air, ending the stillness that had fallen like a blanket upon them. All who heard took a careful step backwards, but it didn't seem to be enough to the wolf, because her warning didn't end, only intensified. She was radiating power, strength beyond anything they'd ever known. Beyond them, beyond vampires, beyond anything. Jacob knew this animal could rip them all to pieces any moment, so why didn't she?

The wolf was afraid, he realized. Terrified.

And what does a cornered, frightened animal do?

'_Everyone__, get back, _now_!_' Jake said, pouring some alpha power into his voice, even though he didn't want to. His pack all moved further backwards, giving the silver wolf breathing room.

Leah shifted back, and after quickly pulling on the clothes attached to her foot, she knelt infront og the wolf, hand stretched out as if beckoning it closer.

"Hey, calm down, its okay, its okay," She murmured at the animal, but the soothing tone of her hoarse voice did nothing to calm the wolf. She took a few steps back towards the edge of the rocky cliff and the dark cold waters beneath, and the dangerous rumble rising from deep in her chest. The wolf was completely panicked, eyes constantly flicking from side to side, her tremendous body shaking from fear and adrenalin, ready to attack at any given moment. Jake had to get this situation under control, or the situation could take a turn for the worse within moments.

"Just relax, okay? We're not gonna hurt you, we're friends." Leah tried again at coaxing the wolf into a calmer state of mind, trying to make her move away from the cliff. It seemed to be working for a little while, as the wolf didn't move, opting to glare at us warily instead. After a few minutes of silence, Leah took an uncertain step forward, careful not to startle the wolf, but her silent caution backfired, startling the wolf. The animal took three frightened steps away from us, one paw dangerously close to the edge og the cliff.

The helplessness in the situation was not lost to Jacob, nor to the cornered animal in front of him. Her head shot back and forth, looking for an escape way. But there was none, and though Jake knew very well that they should let her go, but Jake couldn't, not yet. Not while his eyes still couldn't leave her enchanting form.

They where all troll-bound by the fairytale wolf.

She had to stay.

Everyone froze in panic, and Jacob didn't believe any of them moved for an entire half and hour, barely breathing, eyes glued to the scene in panic.

And then finally the wolf took a tentative step towards Leah, the first of her huge silver paw landing softly on the brown soil. The wolf moved slightly sidewards, lifting the foot furthest from them, and then placing it still close to the edge, and when she put her weight on it, the worst thing imaginable happened.

It may have been seconds.

It may have been minutes.

But, oh, it felt like hours, time dragging on out into infinity, nothing short of forever.

The ground she had put her heavy paw on was unstable, and the dirt fell away beneath her. She slipped, her momentum carrying her downwards, to the dangerous water beneath. The wolf helplessly clawed at the dirt, trying to get a hold of something, but she lost the little hold she had, and fell over the edge.

And then there was nothing but air where the silver wolf had been.

They all, human and wolf, rushed to the cliff's edge, hoping against hope that somehow the fairytale creature was still there. But of course, she wasn't.

The water beneath them had no ripples, nothing there but the calm continuation of waves crashing up against the grey rocks beneath.

No sign of the silver wolf that had just been engulfed by the cold, hard waters.

No sign of anyone, or anything.

For far too long, Jacob just stood there, relentlessly staring at the ocean, warily waiting for the wolf to resurfacing from the sea, or for a dead body washed up against the shore, or a wave, or a ripple, or anything that may help him understand what the hell had just happened here, because he had no idea.

Had the last few minutes really happened? Or had it been nothing but a trick of the mind? He couldn't tell.

_'What... what happened?'_ None of his pack members seemed to have any recollection of an answer, but after a little while, someone, Jake couldn't even remember who through the haze of shock, had suggested they should go looking for her. They had all numbly padded down to the beach, Leah back in wolf form again. After splitting up in groups of two, the Spirit Wolves combed the beach for any sign of their mysterious...

He didn't even know what to call her. Friend, foe, creature, fairytale, mirage, dream?

They searched for hours, until the moon had fallen below the horizon and the sky was a pale grey, the sun yet to rise, the middle ground between night and day. No stone left unturned, the beach and waters combed clean, but they found nothing. No scent, no signs, or clues, or anything. The wolf had disappeared.

_'__She's... gone.__'_ Embry muttered.

_'How?' Quil_ whispered in his mind. _'It couldn't have just... gone up in smoke? The wolf?'_

_'I have no idea,' _Jacob sighed, shaking his head in exhaustion. _'What do we do?'_

_'Should we keep searching?' _Eli asked.

_'I think-' _Jake began, only to be interrupted by Leah's urgent thoughts.

_'I found something.' _

…

The paw prints were pressed deep into the sand, three of them, spaced five feet apart from each other. They began at the water, and ended where a accumulation of rocks began, ending by the forest brow. Jacob guessed the she-wolf had jumped from boulder to boulder to not leave any more prints in the sand, before she entered the woods. They had no idea how to track her, since the wolf somehow could withdraw her scent, so the wolf, no matter how much they all hated it, was a wild goose-chase. Jacob and the rest searched for a little while, before Jake sighed, giving in.

_'Okay, guys, you know what? Let__'__s __g__o home. __This won't do anything, but we'll have to keep an eye out for this... wolf.__'_ The animal might be a threat, and the Pack would have to step up the patrols for a few weeks, at least until they knew what the wolf was, or what to do with it.

After giving Jake a nod, the wolves all took off, leaving Jacob to himself and his thoughts.

The nights events ran through his mind, searching for where everything had gone so very wrong. A regular patrol had derailed so quickly, the moment they'd seen the wolf. Jacob knew Seth would have been jealous for missing out on all the action.

He stewed over his thoughts for a little while, before getting up and leaving for home.

**EDITED CHAPTER! JAAAAAAS!**

**-IatST**


	6. Chapter 6: Defenestration

**Children of the Moon Chapter 7**

**AN: All twilight stuff belongs to SM, the usual. Please read and review! Thank you!**

Alex POV

I ran, as fast as I could, away, as far as I could get away from here. 'Just my kind of luck, isn't it? Ah!' I slowed as the forest thinned out, until it completely cleared opening up to a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, bathed in rare sunlight and covered in pretty purple flowers. But the stench! My god, these vampires, they're everywhere! And it smelled a little of those wolves to, and some weird scent I couldn't put my finger, like a mix of vampire and something else.

I pondered over it for awhile, before I gave up.

Then something peaked my senses.

A vampire, a couple of miles away. I knew it wouldn't take long before it could sense me to.

'I have to get out here, now' and so I made my way into the forest, running top speed.

I quickly made my scent vanish, but I knew the vampire probably would be confused, worried and maybe even scared. I'll have to admit that that thought made me slightly happy inside.

I such a weird little person.

A ran as far as I could, into the deep never ending woods of Washington. I ran away for civilization. For a while I considered running all the way to Canada, but it would be to hard to explain how I ended up in some far off forest naked. So, though I knew it was a bad idea, I started making my way back to my new house. I only had a couple of hours before sun rise, and I needed a place to transform back, unless I'll end up a wolf 'till next full Moon.

I circled the house, looking for any sign of supernatural creatures. I seem to bump into them everywhere. But after a thorough check I decided it was safe. But then another problem surfaced my mind.

How would I get in?

I couldn't just rip the front door open for all the world to see, and I couldn't risk anybody seeing a giant wolf break into a house. But, for the first time today(or tonight?), I was lucky. A window on second floor, just by a tall tree. Not that I needed the tree, but it was handy. And so, with a quick little climb, I was inside the room.

And god how I regretted that.

**The cliffie! How we all love that. Im sorry, I really am. I promise next chapter will be up shortly, and I promise its not that bad. Im sorry if this was really short.  
**

**So this is chapter 7! I hope you liked it. Please hold out with me. Im sorry if you didn't get as much information as you'd hope from this chapter, but a good writer never reveals all their secrets at once. Well, thats all the babble I have to come up with for today. Hope you'll keep reading. Thank you! Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Demons

**Children of the Moon Chapter 8**

**AN: Twilight belongs to SM, Alex is mine.**

**So Im back from the cliffhanger of last chapter. Hope that wasn't to bad. You probably all hate me now, don't you? But this chapter will mostly be a filler. Thanks to all of you still reading, its an honor to have you with me. Please read and review and all of that good stuff!**

**So without further ado, here's next chapter!**

It was absolutely horrid.

It was like breathing acid. My eyes were watering, my throat and lungs were burning.

The scent, was like no other. First I thought an actual vampire was breathing down my neck, but then I realized the room was empty, only filled with leftover stench from a vampire visitor. I did I quick search of the room, deciding it was a girls one, probably the vampire girls, from before she was turned. There was a single bed with purple bedsheets, a cupboard, desk and luckily, a door.

After I managed to ignore the burning sensation in my throat, I managed to claw my way out of the room as fast as I could. Of course having no hands the door knob was a problem, but I got so desperate I quickly solved the situation. But I would have to fix that door though.

The door opened up to a small hallway, with two doors and staircase leading downstairs. I went for the closest door, opening it the same way as the last. The tiny bathroom was not my preferred option but I was too exhausted mentally to really care, so I just collapsed on the floor. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of flying and eat as much as you like buffets.

I wish I could tell you that waking up was like a dream, with sunlight and birdsong and all of that fluff. Instead I awoke with a hurting back, hair like a complete nightmare with twigs and dirt, and of course, a weather completing my bad mood. Rain and clouds, making the ever wet Forks seem even wetter. If it was possible.

I missed California and sun and my friends and not meeting vampires and shifters and whatnot every were. Im really starting to regret moving to Forks.

After a very needed shower, I packed myself in a baby blue fluffy towel. I stood, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was always the same reflection, I couldn't even remember a time before it, before the scar. The gruesome, red and blackish burnt skin, covering most of my left cheek. The ever present reminder of my loss, my defeat. My demon. I had long ago given up trying to hide it, instead a showed it with pride. I had survived, after being stabbed in my abdomen with a vampire skin knife, I had survived a fire, but not without loss. Never without loss.

After many minutes lost in own mind, not really there, I came to a grueling realization. My clothes were in my bag. My bag was in my car. Outside. So I had to run out early Saturday morning in nothing but a towel and get my stuff.

Luckily, I managed to do it without any accidents and a minimum amount of stares from my new neighbors.

Safe inside my house again, I dressed in simple marine blue jogging pants, dark brown uggs, a grey v-line tshirt and I made sure to . Then I went for a tour of my new home.

I started in the living room, looking at the red sofa taking up most of the room. The room was slightly empty, the previous owner, the vampire had probably taken most of the stuff that had been there before. Except from the sofa, there was a TV mantle with a flatscreen, a bookcase and a lamp in one of the corners. I went out into the hallway, getting my duffel bag. I started taking out the few mementos I had. Placing pictures around in the living room was fun, but I wish I had a few more of my family and me, but most had perished in the fire years ago. There was an open space between a couple of books on the fifth shelf of the brown painted bookcase, where I decided to place one of my most valued possessions.

A beautifully ornate silver wolf, howling. It was about five inches, and was given to me by my to two best friends, the only one who knew my secret, Michael and Emma. It was specially made, and given to me on my eighteenth birthday. I smiled leaning against the wall behind me, looking truly like a home to me now.

The kitchen was mostly empty, except from a canned bean box and some dry crackers. I made a grocery list, and checked my wallet, which was almost as empty as the kitchen. I would need to get a job as soon as possible.

**And thats it for today. Hope You're not mad at me for the cliffie. Next chapter we'll meet an old character from the book. Take a guess if you'd like. Thanks for always reading and stuff, and Im sorry if it has taken really long to get into the story, but the next two or three we meet a special wolf boy. Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiraeth

**Children of the Moon Chapter 9**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Sorry if it took long to post, but this chapter was really tricky to write. Im glad we've gotten this far, thank you to all of those who's been reading, following and favouriting, it means a lot. And Im truly sorry, but there won't be any Seth or Rez action in this chapter either, but it didn't feel right. Next chapter though, next chapter. And the first time they meet we'll have the nice round number 10.**

**NOTE: Flashback will be in _itica_.**

The crisp september air hit me, and I pulled my coat tighter. I was going out looking for a job and to do some needed shopping. The kitchen inventory had been quite disappointing, as had my wallet. I stepped outside, and locked the door, before laying the key in my purse. As I walked the steps to my car, I counted. 6 steps was all it took to get to my car. I would have to memorize the house and its escape route, something I had learnt came in handy many times before, but I didn't wish to go upstairs again, not after the episode from mere minutes ago.

Since the girls room was most certainly not an option for sleeping, I wanted to check out the other room, the master bedroom. I didn't no why, but I felt like I needed to be respectful in this room, as if I didn't live here, so carefully I opened the door, cringing when it creaked. Stepping across the threshold, I took the room in. On the wall farthest away from me there was a window, with green and brown décor. The floor was a dark wooden panel, with green carpet laying on the floor, between the cupboard and the brown bedded bed. It was simplistic, and, I wondered if this place would get any greener. It wasn't good enough that all you could see for miles on, were trees?

I sat down on the bed, when the familiar sensation of a burning throat and nausea hit me.

"Not now, not now!" I said, but it was to late and the memory engulfed me.

_Smoke, can't breathe._

I crashed onto the floor, and my vision blacked out.

_Please help! I-I can't breathe! I coughed out, but it was bearly a whisper. The smoke stung my eyes, burned my throat and suffocated me. All of me ached, and my head pounded, but worst was my belly, were my mothers own dagger lay deep in my flesh. It kept on sending blood to my wound, helplessly trying to save me. My mind and body were battling a losing battle, my mind begging me to give up and let go, and my body screaming at me to get up and fight for my life, but all I could was lay there. I remembered people telling about death, about that quiet moment before you let go, and your mind is at peace. I didn't feel that quiet moment, all I felt was pain, panic and hopelessness. I felt so lonely, so utterly cast out. I would die here, alone, and when the police finds me, they'll say that my death was a terrible accident, and then they'll look like they really felt bad for me, before they all move on and forget. And then I'll be nothing but a memory lost in time. _

_And I'll be gone, a voice in my mind whispered, before I lost consciousness and my mind let go._

"_Hey, honey, hey, you gotta wake up okay? Helps coming, hold on!" The voice was a males filled with worry. It took awhile to beat through the darkness and open my eyes, but when I finally broke through, I manged to make out the blurred silhouette of a man kneeling before me_

"_Cindy! I found someone in here, its a girl!" He turned and yelled before turning back to me, "okay, just hold on now, okay? Keep you open, hold on. Im going to have to move you now, trying laying as still as possible and keep your eyes open," He placed his arms underneath me and counted "1,..2,..3!" And my body burned up in an inferno of pain. I tried as hard as I could, but to no avail, and my eyes rolled back into my head and my vision blackened._

The memory made my pull my coat even tighter, and I hurried to my car unlocking it and getting the heat going as fast as possible. I pulled out onto the small road and started driving towards centrum. I had only ever driven through Forks once before, and took the opportunity to get to know the town. While driving down the main street of Forks, I saw a pets store, the police station, a barbershop and several cafes and small stores. But one particular thing caught my sight.

A diner with a sign saying "Hiring". I pulled up to the parking lot and jumped out of my car.

The diner was a small and cozy place, with dark wooden furniture and red and white checkerboard curtains. It smelled of apple pie and bacon, the scent suprizenigly**(AN:?)** appetizing, and I felt my stomach rumble. The place wasn't filled but a couple were eating here. I sat down at the bar, looking my self over and fixing my hair.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to find a brunette with pale skin and startling blue eyes looking at me.

"Um, yeah, I saw the sign outside and I was wondering if you're still hiring," I met her eyes, and saw her looking at me with empathic eyes "Oh, Im sorry, but that job got filled, we've just forgotten to take down the sign,"

"Its alright, I'll just-"

"But I have heard they're hiring at the store in the Rez, though," She looked at me and offered a small smile

"Thank you,.."

"Its Jessica," She said before asking "Are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here,"

"Well, good luck,"

After getting directions from Jessica to the Rez, I sped down roads, lost in thought. The scenery around me was nothing but green, green and even more green, if that was possible. But forest didn't seem as unwelcoming as before, it was just trees, trees were you'd longed to run among as you used to as a child, listening to the forest and all the animals within it, the animals that would flock around you, sensing that you would protect them from harm, as your nature was.

Those day were what I missed the most, the endless days within the forest, the place you knew better than anything, the place that was truly your home.

I was so far away that when my eyes caught something familiar, I almost drove off the road. All of the memories from last night flooded back in a quick series of flashes

_Danger, run. Vampire, faster, Run!_

_Hurts, please, stop it, make it stop, please! _

_Get away, run. Cliff, shapeshifters, jump!_

_Can't breath, get up, quick._

_So cold._

_Home, go home._

When my sights cleared, I had luckily not driven off the road or crashed into a tree, but instead, my car stood parked at a cliffs edge. _The_ cliffs edge.

The place seemed not quite as beautiful as it had last night, it lost some of the magic the silver of the moonlight creates. The trees were just plain old trees, and rocks just plane old rocks.

The place cast off this off feeling, and I felt the need to leave. Hurrying back to my car, I got onto the road as fast as possible.

**Gosh, that took forever to write, but phew, thats over. Hope you guys liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9: Something special

**Children of the Moon Chapter 10**

**AN: So, chapter 10. Yay! I'd like to thank those who have followed, favourited and reviewed and all of those who have read my story. In this chapter I'll be introducing some "Supernatural" names for stuff. Im using latin, and google translate, since I don't know latin. The reason for these names, is that the werewolves know a lot more about the supernatural world than the Twilight shifter and vampires. Latin will be in _itica. _Sorry if that was confusing.**

**All twilight-y stuff belongs to SM, I earn no money whatsoever.**

"Eyes on the road, Alex" I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my self. With my recently recovered memory, I was trying really hard to not have a panic attack. This town had vampires and shifters, living side by side. And I could sense the _Ventus, _the Old Magic, in this place, which probably meant there were other supernaturals, probably some Fey, Naiads and other nature spirits.

The rest of the trip to the Rez flew by. I was fascinated, intrigued, terrified and panicked. Shapeshifters, the _Vavotonemas, _were in this tiny town, living side by side with their mortal enemies. I pondered wether or not to warn them, but I figured they probably already knew. I'd never actually met a shifter before, exept from last night, but that didn't really count. Most shifter tribes were almost extinct, and the Chronicles didn't say much about them. But here one was, live and kicking. Right now, I was just hoping they were friendly. I checked my boots one more time, relaxing slightly when I felt the cold hard vampire skin daggers hidden safely within.

The Rez wasn't huge, just a couple of houses, a still smoking bonfire place and what I came for, a grocery store. I opened the car door, striding purposefully towards the store.

"Hey, you new here?" I turned, and saw a group of seven coming walking to me with friendly and courious faces. I immediately knew who they were, most of them I had already met. They were probably puzzled by my scent, not really being able to place it, but still recognizing it.

"Yup, just moved into Forks, and I'm here looking for a job. I'm Alex." I smiled at them and on purpose changed my scent slightly. I almost felt like laughing when a few of them shared nervous glances.

"Oh, thats right, the store's got an opening." The one I assumed as the leader of the pack said "I'm Jacob and these are my friends Leah, Embry, Quil, Johan, Eli and Seth" The group stopped a couple of meters from me. I didn't pay much attetion to the rest of the group, mostly looking at Jacob. For some reason they were all wearing cut of shorts and, except from the girl, they were bare chested. Maybe they also destroyed their clothes when they shifted. The more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

"Aren't you guys cold?" I thought, maybe I could pry some information from them. So far I had decided I was going dumb, and hopefully learn something from them.

"Nah, we're fine. So, how are you liking Forks so far? I know its a tiny town, but it's got charm." Jacob asked me.

"Its quite a nice place, especially the forests, they're so must be fun running in them,"

We small talked like that for a while, before the group invited me to the bonfire. A guy, I think his name was Seth, had whispered something to Jacob, Jacob answered before Seth took running off. Thanks to my werewolf hearing I had heard the little discussion, and to be honest, it frightened me.

"Its her Jake, she's _the_ One," Seth whispered, earning a shocked look from Jacob "Are you sure? Like one hundred% sure?" "Of course Im sure! Its not exactly easy to miss!" Jacob sighed "Fine, go tell Sue and the Elders, I'll keep her company here, hurry!" Seth seemed reluctant to leave, but ran off after giving me one last glance. I met his eyes, and for the first time, I _saw_ him.

It kinda felt like the gravity changed slightly, making every thing around me change. I followed the boy with my eyes, feeling disappointed when he left. When his toned muscular back left my vision, my shoulders sulked, and to my frightening amazement, I already missed him. Never in my life had I let myself get very attached to people, but now I found myself longing for a boy I bearly knew. Those warm brown eyes, that had just met mine, the dark short rugged hair and the sweet smile and boyish look on his face.

'Focus Alex, focus!' I chastised myself. This worried me badly. The short conversation made me wonder if they had recognized me. And who were these elders? Were they dangerous? Now I just wished that I would leave La Push without any trouble. Even though I was skilled in fight, holding up against 7 huge wolves could not be easy. Sitting down around the bonfire, huddling my jacket closer. The six left also seemed to pick up on what just happened, but they clearly didn't seem on edge or anything, which you scared me the more.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned and met Seths eyes, and a thousand thoughts and feelings scrambled through my hand, flying by to fast for me to catch.

"Yeah, sure" The two words slipped from my mouth and before I knew it, I had stood up and were following this guy i'd just met. This guy with warm brown eyes, filled with curiosity and kindness, and that sweet smile I'd love to-

_'Focus Alex, focus!'_

**That was chapter 10 guys! I'd like to dedicate this cahpter to three great friends of mine Liz, Ellie and Joshie, thank you for your awsome support! I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Limerence

**Children of the Moon Chapter 11**

**I am so sorry for not writing, but I have had no time at all and sort of struggeling with a writers block. This chapter did just not want to come, and I've been dreading to write it since forever. But anyway her we go, hope you like it!**

**Seth P.O.V**

The very first time Seth laid eyes on the girl he would come to know as Alex Lupa Scott, his world was turned completely up side down. She stood, her face turned away from him, but he knew it was her. Seth had no need seeing her face. It all just made perfect sense.

Her hair, full thick long beautiful dark chocolaty waves, cascading down a slim, lean body, to the length of her midst. Back and forth, back and forth, her hair swung against her back as she walked towards the Uley's store. She was wearing navy sweat pants, brown uggs and a grey sweater and a beanie, but, even dressed completely casual, she look ready for a catwalk. Her posture was straight, proud and regal, with a shadow of dominance. Who was this mesmerizing girl?

"Hey, you new here?" He heard Jacobs voice call out her. She stopped in her stride, but didn't turn. Instead she paused, as if she was overweighing just ignoring us and keep on walking. But finally she turned, and for the first time, he saw her face. For the slightest second, Seth saw her compose herself, before pulling on a warm smile. But her eyes, her eyes held a hidden sorrow, a demon from the past. It took all of his strenght and will to not run right up to her and pull her close. Those sad, sweet eyes, painted in a color of midnight blue. They were endless pools of navy, abysses, pulling him further in with every passing moment. Her skin was the color of a cappuccino, creamy and soft. She had slightly thin, pink-ish lips, high cheek bones, a strong jawline and light nude makeup. Her big blue eyes were framed by thick rows of dark eyelashes and her eyebrows held a slightly rounded curve to them. And something that piqued the Shapeshifters curiosity. It wasn't pretty, far from, but she didn't try and hide it, didn't deny the burn mark covering the left half of her lower face and neck. No she bore it like the mark of a survivor, a proof of something from the past, a hindadge she'd overcome. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid my eyes upon, and Seth knew for sure nothing could ever match her.

And then she opened her perfect little mouth and spoke.

"Yup, just moved into Forks, and I'm here looking for a job. I'm Alex."

_Alex,_ this girls name was Alex. Alex. Such a perfect name, filling her form, fitting her perfectly.

Alex. He tasted the name, let my mind be completely filled with Alex, all his thoughts on this graceful angel in front of him.

Alex.

Alex.

Alex.

He knew he would follow her to the end of the world and back. Give up everything and run if that was what she asked. If she said stand, he would stand, if she said stay, he would stay, if she said hide, he would hide. He'd do anything for this girl, _his _angel.

_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover or a friend._

_All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart... everything that made me who I was... disconnected from me in that second. A new string held me were I was, tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe, tying me to her._

And in that moment, that was exactly how Seth Clearwater felt. He wanted to run up to Alex and pull her closer than he'd ever held anyone before. He wanted to stay in her arms for days, talk and get to know Alex, his imprintee. And it felt just right.

Seths brain completely stopped, focusing on her, even though he knew there was one person he had to talk to before he went to Alex. So he went to Jacob, saying what he had to say, and then, with one last lingering look on Alex, he walked away, every step more painful than the one before.

But, before going to the elders, he had to see his mother.

Sue Clearwater was standing in the kitchen of their small house, cooking a meal for the dinner they were having later with the pack. She was humming softly to som song, her hair in a ponytail and apron on.

"Mom?" Seth asked

"Oh, hi honey," Sue turned to face her son " I didn't know you would be home yet, dinner's not ready." She said before frowning "What's wrong?" Sue walked over to Seth, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I think I just imprinted on a girl,"

**Alex P.O.V.**

"I'd love too!" _Act cool Alex's, chill_ "Eh, I mean, yeah, sure, just have to check my schedule, see if I have time, you know, I'll just check..." _Well, that went well,_

"Can we talk now?" Seth said, with a mildly amused smile

"Now? Okay, I guess"

Seth reached out and took my hand. I almost jumped at how hot it was. The Chronicles did _definitively_ not mention that, I thought surprised. We started walking and he led me into a forest.

"Okay, well um- Im, Im not really sure how to explain this, so, just-just keep your mind open, okay, please?" He led me into a clearing, and took a few steps from me. I already missed the warmth of his hand. And then he started pulling his shorts of.

"Hey!? What do you think your doing? Don't take your clothes of for Pete's sake!" I almost yelled at him, taking a few steps back and shielding my eyes. I was about to turn and walk away when he spoke

"Please, stay, just let me show you, you won't believe me if I tell you!" He sounded desperate.

"What the heck are you planning on showing me? Your d-" And then it hit me like a rock.

He was shifting.

_Then the air filled with the sound of ripping and cracking bones._

**OMG! This has been the hardest chapter ever. I've been putting of writing it for a long long time now, it just would not come, but, with a little help from Josie I finally managed it! I really hope you like it, and to those of you who have been waiting, I so sorry! Please read and review, and if you'd like to make me really happy, follow or favourite! Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11: Fight or

**Children of the Moon Chapter 12**

**First of all I'd like to start this chapter with a HUGE thanks to all of those who have commented, followed and favourited. So I decided to make a little appreciation list:**

**Thank You:**

**My Friends: Josie, Lizzy and Ells**

**All my story's followers: Anozira Cella Sunstream, Forget to Fall Down, Love Laugh Live Your Life, Maianniase, MonMonMuffin2714, Stephie25001, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, Yuya kinomoto, bmcranick, clo78, piratehnter, skylar jackson chase, LoveSarge**

**All my story's favouriters: Anozira Cella Sunstream, MonMonMuffin2714, Stephie25001, Twilight loving Percabeth fan, Yuya kinomoto, skylar jackson chase, LoveSarge.**

**All my reviewers:**** Special thanks to Maiannaise for reviewing THREE times! (You're ****awesome!), Guests (5), Stephie25001, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, bmcranick, LoveSarge**

**All of you guys make me wanna keep on writing, so this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**PS:**** The way Alex holds her daggers are blade facing down, like a thumbs down, where****as the blade is the thumb. If that made any sense...**

**PS2:**** By exposed skin parts I mean like shoulders, upper arm and thigs, back, neck, and sides. Not like belly, inner thigh, armpit, face and chest...**

**So, without further ado:**

Alex P.O.V

My mind went into full defense mode. My senses stretched out, calculating escape routs, dangers, weak points and attack strategies. My daggers were in my hands in a matter of seconds, and I stared at the big sandy wolf infront of me, a hawk watching its enemy. I took an attack stance, spread my legs and bent my knees.

Seth had truly become one magnificent beast. I had no idea how strong these shifters were, and I let cursed the Chronicles for not mentioning anything about it. And so I decided to take a little precaution to even the odds out.

"_Beskytt"_ I whispered in the Ancient Language, and my warrior mode was activated. My mind was to crazed at the moment to remember the cost of doing so. I closed my eyes, feeling my body become stronger with every second.

Scaly, impenetrable snakelike skin spread on all my exposed skin parts, glinting in a slivery blue. My silver wolf fur spread, covering the scales. My features became more feral, more wolf-like. I looked like a werewolf stuck in between forms, my teeth became fangs, my nails claws. My strength improved, my senses heightened, and I let conscious spread out, scanning the area.

And then I crouched, ready to attack, and slowly, I opened my now wolfen eyes.

I let out a menacing growl, threatening Seth to get any closer. They were all after me, I knew it. Maybe they even cooperated. These shifters should be ashamed of themselves, letting those vampires be. Everybody was a threath in this godforsaken town. For a moment i wondered if Caius had put a bounty on my head, but I quickly discarded the thought. The Volturi liked to do these things themselves.

My hearing caught up on footsteps, running in my direction. I looked to Seth, expecting him to take advantage of my momentary distraction. But instead he stood there, looking completely confused and helpless. Why wasn't he fighting me? Then a heartbreaking sound filled the clearing. Seth's whimper totally and utterly suprised me. It tore at my heart, twisting it painfully. I wanted to scream at him to stop, but couldn't find the strenght to more than breathe. So I just stared at him, as the others in his pack made a circle around me.

I waited for the blow, for them to take me down while i was hypnotized by Seth. The sounds he made, the wails and whimpers, the touched something at my core, something I had thought gone.

So I gave up.

I dropped to my knees, and whispered the word for retracting my warrior mode, and I _gave up._

I just looked at Seth, happy that he would be the last thing I saw. Fainally this would be over, I would be over.

_'Get to your feet!'_ A voice, a voice I'd never forget filled my head. Mom? _'Stand Alex, rise like the warrior you truly are. Do not hide or give up. You are Alexandria Lupaelane Nattskygge, decendant of the Seventh Warrior Clan. You are a Scott. Our kin does simply not give up.'_ And so I rose, amazed, and ready. And I flew at the first I saw, a skimpy looking kid, Eli, I remembered. He did not try to attack back, and the blade of my vampire skin dagger stopped mere inches from his head. Then all I felt was pain, crashing to the floor, and then, nothing.

_It was all white. White nothing. _

_Emptiness. No floor, no walls, no roof._

_I just floated in the emptiness, for what felt like hours upon hours. _

_Just me, and the neverending white._

_I tried stopping, I tried sceaming and shouting, I tried anything, but I just kept on floating around._

_White, white, and guess what-, more white! This place will drive me insane._

_And then, I saw something. Something bright. Light! A tiny, tiny glittering light bulb, floating towards me. Bigger and bigger, slowly floating to me. Bigger and bigger, Slowly taking a form. At first I thought it was a wolf, and then I thought it was a woman. And then, I saw it was both. A woman and a wolf, like to shadows overlapping. They were running, their movements the same. When they came closer I recognized the to natures, I knew this werewolf. _

"_Mom?" My voice wavered and at that moment, I felt to helpless, to afraid to anything but stare._

_The woman, my mother stopped mere meters from me._

"_Alex, my sweet sweet child. How good it is to speak to you again. I've been watching you from the stars my daughter. I am proud of you" My mothers natures spoke in unison. Her eyes spoke of so much. Of hope and pride, grief and longing, and so much more._

"_There is to much to say, and to little time. I wish it was not this way, but you have to listen closely. You will get a responsibility in the near future, and you will be given a choice."_

"_Mom? What are you saying?" My face became a frown and my mother looked at me sternly_

"_Listen closely Alex, please! I don't have enough time!"_

"_Please Mom! Last I saw you, you were killed right before my eyes! Can't you at least offer me an explanation to where we are!? And how you are here?!" _

"_We are in the Otherworld, now please listen Alexandria! When the time comes follow your heart, protect he- Oh no! I'm fading! Protect them Alex! Make the right choice Alex! Protect her!"_

"_Mom! Mom!" But my mom was already fading almost gone_

"_Protect them, my Alex, I know you'll do whats right! Protect them! I love you Alexandria! Protec-!" And then she was gone._

_Gone._

_Gone!_

_GONE!_

"_Mom. Mom! Mom! Mom, please, please Mom! Don't go! MOM!? MOM!? Please, please, please, don't leave me again, please! MOOOOM!" I started running, to where I did not know, but I had to, I had to run, I had to find her, find her, find her, FIND HER!_

"_Please Mom! Please! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why me?! Please don't leave me all alone again! Please!" Hysterical sobs racked through my body, and my knees gave out._

"_No, please, please don't leave me, please" I whispered, absolutely helpless. "Please..."_

_It was my childhood all over again. All alone, days spent alone, nights spent screaming. Days spent hiding, nights spent crying. Always alone._

_Always alone,_

_Always,_

_Alone._

**So that was this chapter? Whatcha' think? Maybe you could tell me in a review... *hint hint*. Maybe we could even hit 20..?**

**Er, anyway, I hoped that last part really made you sad, I know it made me sad atleast. I hope it really got through how devastated Alex was by her mothers death. And the fainting, well, Alex is not really that sensitive and girly, but she had to because of the Plot! As always, R&amp;R&amp;F2x! Thank YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flight

**Children of the Moon Chapter 13**

**So here we are once again! I'm so happy to say hi to the ones reading this, because, I mean, you're reading _this_, when you could have read anything else, and thats an awesome feeling. Well, in this chapter there will finally be some more Cullen, 11 chapters later, maybe even some Nessie. Depends on wether or not her parents will let her near attacketty craycray Alex here. But I promise, she's calming down. This will be the last chapter where she acts like a cornered animal and attacks everybody (Or jumps from cliffs). Soooo, after or before reading this, please review!**

**To Maiannaise: Who would not be traumatized by seeing Alex like that! And Caius is a total duche, who ever wrote this story is really mean to Alex. But luckily, Seth doesn't have any choice but to forgive her, since there wouldn't be a story if he didn't ;)**

**To Guest: Its a great idea! But I'm going to check if she's old enough to match with the dates and stuff, but Alex has actually lived in Russia (Backstory, will come in later chapters)! Thank you**

**PS: To EmilyF.6, I'm really sorry for stealing your beginnings sentence and a few other things. I just couldn't resist. Please forgive me.**

'Bright.'

'Hurts. Too Bright.' Were the only three words my brain managed to put together as I regained consciousness. But it did, oh how badly my head was pounding! And the light! Gosh, could someone please turn off that goddamned light!

All I wanted to do was sleep, slip away again, to not feel my pounding head and aching body. What on earth did I do yesterday? Was it even yesterday? How long had I been sleeping, I couldn't tell.

"I think she'll be awake soon" The voice sounded faraway, but yet, it felt like he, I assumed the voice belonged to a male, was standing right next to me, screaming for all his might. 'Stop!' I wanted to yell at the screaming person.

"How will we approach her? What if she's dangerous?" Another one, this time female, high pitched and annoying.

"We will just have to trust Edwards judgement, and its not like Seth'll let us do anything to her anyway. And we took some precautions." 'Stop! Please, please stop! Stop screaming, stop screaming!'

Wait, Seth? The name sent my mind buzzing, trying to find an answer. Seth. Seth was, Seth was... a shifter, brown hair, brown eyes, sweet brown eyes. And I attacked him. Because he shifted. I wanted to slap my self in the face. First attacking. Then becoming an emotional pile of pudding, and then attacking him again.

God, whats wrong with me!

'Focus Alex, where are you?' I sent all my senses out, picking up sounds of talking, nervous shuffling and distraught voices, a sterile smell and yuck- vampires! The shifters were here too, though not as strong in scent as those vampires. Underneath me I felt clean hospital sheets,

'Am I in a hospital?' I asked myself briefly, but I discarded the thought. There would be other sounds in a hospital too. I felt out for my surroundings, feeling the Earth, as my Lared had thought me. The animals strayed from this place, probably because of the monstrous beings living here.

I mustered all the strength I could find, and opened my eyes. The room, or at least the roof was white. Plain, sterile white.

'Where am I?'

I tried standing up, but something was stopping me. I tried yanking at my arm, but something stoped me.

'Restraints?' I wondered and lifted my head. And sure enough, there it was. Thick leather cuffs, fastened to the bed by metal chains. I yanked again only to be stopped an inch over the bed.

They had restrained me. Bound me down like an animal. I felt anger well up inside me, adrenalin coursing through my veins.

I yanked at all my restraints, thrashing. I debated whether or not to activate my warrior mode again, but I knew doing it again, so soon after last would probably kill me, so I decided not.

More and more anger bubbled up, and I felt the need to scream. How could they do this, restrain me like a madman. I'll run the moment they set me free. And if they don't, I'll find another way.

"Set me free, you cowards! Face me, instead of binding me down like an animal!" I yelled at the vampires outside the door. I could feel their nervous energies, the quick exchange of words, so low not even I could here. I heard two of them leave, and the other moved towards me.

Then the door was opened.

"Hello. Edward tells me your name is Alex. I'm sorry, for all of this-" Although I could not see him, he was in my grey-sone, I knew he was gesturing to the restraints.

"It was not to keep you prisoner, but you were thrashing in your sleep, hurting your self."

"Set me free, _Taksil"_

"Taksil?" The vampire had stepped into sight. He was beautiful, no denying that. But the features, the hair.

"Caius?!" My voice wavered, doom settling in my body,

and the vampire chuckled.

"Caius? Why would you think that? We look nothing alike!" He looked at me with a puzzled, yet amused look.

"I am Carlisle," He spoke again, pity for me in his eyes.

"Nothing alike,.." I whispered. Golden eyes, softer, kinder features. No this man was not Caius, which calmed me some, but I still felt uneasy.

"Well, I am awake now, so you can take off _these,_" I spat out, disgust and anger dripping from my voice. The man leaned over, and after a doubtful look, first released my calves, then my waist and lastly my hands. I sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed and looked at the man, rubbing my wrists.

"Thank you," I eyed him warily. "my weapons?"

"The daggers? Seth's safekeeping them. Quite interesting material its made of,"

"Vampire skin, not many other things bite."

He looked at me, clearly confused, but also curios. "What are you?" He whispered, slightly shocked, slightly in awe. It was a funny look on a vampire.

"My kin has many names,

the Protectors,

the _Kaitsjaan_ in the Ancient Language,

and your Natural enemy, long before shifters, Fae and others.

I am a daughter of The Moon, a warrior of the Seventh Clan,

and as modern days have named it,

I am a werewolf."

I didn't breake eye contact through my hole speech, my voice didn't waver. I was daring him. I could see the curiosity behind his eyes, the questions where toppeling over.

"Just ask," I said simply,

"I thought your race was exctinct? How often do you shift into a wolf? The Pack met a wolf on the cliff by First Beach the other day, was that you? Why did you jump of that cliff? How did you know Bella was a vampire? Why did you attack her? And why did you try to attack Seth in the woods? And who was it you spoke about protecting in your dreams? Is shifting the only thing you can do? What was that blue wolf-woman you turned into? Do you have heightened senses as a human? Do you have a special kind of diet? How many chromosomes do you have? How long have you been a werewolf? How do you get turned into a werewolf? What was the seventh clan that you were talking about? Are you a warrior?"

I stood there with my mouth half open while he spoke, and sighed when he finished. Wow.

"Ok, well, almost. Once a month. Yes. Not sure yet, panicked. Smell. That she wanted my head. Same. I don't know. No. My warrior mode. Yes. I have no idea. My whole life, but my first transformation was at my 180th moon. Born or bitten. I cannot tell you. Yes. Was that it?"

Carlisle clearly had more questions, but he let them lay. "Seth?" I asked, nervousness filling my mind once more.

"He's downstairs, waiting for you, but maybe I could introduce you to my family first?"

I nodded and steeled my self. This could end really bad. Well, they could have killed me while I was out. How long had I been out anyway? I had to ask someone that.

I followed Carlisle downstairs, and the faces of 11 people, 7 vampires, Seth, Leah and Jacob, and some strange girl Jacob was clinging to. The girl smelled, strange, but not bad compared to the 7 stinking vampires. I felt the need to pinch my nose or sneeze, or simply vomit, because the scent was way too sweet for my liking, making me feel sick and nauseatic.

"Well, seems like sleeping beauty awakes," The voice was music in my ears, soothing my nervousness and tired feelings. "Hi Alex. Im sorry for scaring you, and everything that happened after." Seths shy smile melted away my paranoia and worry, and I felt safe, safer than I ever thought I could be in a room full of vampires.

"Hi Seth,"

**And I'm sorry for maybe giving you false hope up at the start there, but I did write some Cullen. Next chapter, I promise! So if you liked this, F&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13: A life

**Chapter 14 Children of the Moon**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I earn no money from this. (And Alex is mine!) **

**This chapter has been edited! And so, the better and improved:**

**Song: It Comes Back To You by Imagine Dragons**

Alex P.O.V.

I took a step back, looking at the group of people infront of me. For a moment I wondered how long I'd been asleep. The dream had felt like it lasted days, but I couldn't really be sure.

Slowly I drew out shaky breath, my eyes gliding over each one of them. Escape routs ran through my head at a thousand miles per hour, calculating attacks, defends, advantages and weaknesses. I was at a disadvantage, without my knives and outnumbered. Activating the warrior mode would probably kill me if I tried it so soon after the last. Right now, my only chance was not making these guys mad and getting out of here quickly. So, gathering my strength, I spoke.

"I know I owe most of you an apology, and an explanation. And I'll try my best, but my story is not something I willingly share, and I'll be short with it." Another breath "Firstly, Bella, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. It was, well, I-I, to be honest, I completely panicked, and I thought you were a mercenary, out for the bounty on my head. But, I should have thought better, seeing as Caius would never send anyone on a full Moon. That's pretty much suicide. But I was caught unaware, and I'm sorry."

I looked at the vampire, her fair pale skin and dark chocolaty locks. She was pretty, prettier than most vampires, but it always seemed a bit to superficial, unnatural, barbie-like. When my eyes drifted to her face, I was expecting menance. What it actually did see caught me by surprise. There was no hatred, no unsaid accusations.

Instead it was filled with compassion, pity and forgiveness. The pity annoyed me, but only for a moment. I had no need for pity. And then I registered the soft look in her eyes. Forgiveness. This woman, this vampire, forgave a girl, a werewolf, her natural enemy, just like that. And I knew her heart, no matter how venom filled and dead, it was pure.

'Get a hold of yourself Alex! Get this done with! They are your enemies!' I mentally told myself to get a grip, shaking of any feeling of remorse and care for a _vampire_. Vampires are disgusting _murderers. _I just had top get this apology over with, and then I would be out of here faster than you could say bloodsucker. Steeling myself, slipping my mask on and compartmentalizing my emotions I continued.

"And I'm sorry for what happened at the cliff," I looked to Leah, hoping she would meet my eyes but she never looked up. "And in the forest, where I sort of, eh, went crazy on you guys. For the same reason as with Bella." I looked down to my hands, fidgeting. Then, when I finally looked up, drew my last shaky breath and spoke.

"My story, well, its not often that I willingly share my past, and I won't tell you all, as its _my_ past.

My name is Alex Lupa Scott. I am 19 years old, and I was born on a full Moon the 17th of May, 1995. At the age of 8 my brother, mother and father died in a fire, and I was sent away to a werewolf couple in Russia to train. At the age of 14 I had my first transformation, and by our laws I was an adult, so I left Russia, and lived in an orphanedge until I turned 18. Then I ended up here."

I felt a tinge of guilt for not telling them the hole story, but it was none of their business anyway.

I looked to the people infront of me, the funny mix of shifters and vampires. I looked at their faces, emotions varying from compassion and pity, sadness and guilt, anger and worry.

"Three days," A bronze haired vampire, Edward I think, spoke.

"Huh?" Was the most intelligent answer I could come up with.

"You were asleep for three days,"

"Oh, okay, ehm, thank you?" I looked at him baffled.

"Telepath,"

"Right, well, thanks." I did the math. I had ten days.

"Ten days for what?" _Stay out of my head, vampire._ Then I did as Gregor had taught me, and shielded my mind. I could see Edwards surprised face when he was thrown out of my mind.

"Can I have my daggers back?" I asked, slightly nervous. Right now, I wanted this over. I saw Seth leave the room, and moments later return with a bundle, wrapped in black velvet. I gently pulled away the velvet and took the knives. I let a short moment of reassurance fill me at the familiar hilt. The feeling of having them in my hands once more was a pure joy. I spun them in my hand, taking a few stabs at air, pleased that they were not damaged in any way. Then I bowed down to place them securely in my boots.

Puzzled, I looked at the ballerina flats covering my feet. Where were my boots? I straightened, my movements jerky and strange. I wasn't wearing pants either. Infact, nothing of what I was wearing was mine. It had probably been torn to pieces by the Warrior Mode.

I looked at the group infront of me, gaze questioning, one cocked eyebrow.

"_Erhm, guys, where are my clothes?"_

**And that was that. Finally. Phew! Please, please review! It would make me so happy! Doesn't even have to be long, a smiley or a short "Good chapter" or a correction or anything will do. And I decided to give you a couple of werewolf names(The last part of the name is Norwegian, my native language) Each name has a different meaning/symbolism. The first is their chosen name, second is to symbolize their belong among the Children of the Moon, and the last shows their clan):**

**Alexandria Lupaeliane Nattskygge= Defender She-wolf Nightshadow**

***Haylin Lupaeliane Stjernekriger= Unlike another She-wolf Starwarrior**

***Robert Lunaeliene Månenåer= Bright flame He-wolf Moonreacher**

***Jeremy Lunaeliene Nattsjeger= Uplifted He-wolf Nightshunter**

**Anastasia Lupaeliane Viseik= Reborn She-wolf Wiseoak**

**Gregor Lunaeliene Vitendestjerne= Watchful He-wolf Knowingstar**


	14. Chapter 14: I can

**Chapter 15 Children of the Moon**

**AN: Steph owns Twilight. Double update! Yay! I wasn't planning on doing this but, I got so many reviews so fast, and it just made my day! Thank you! And hi to you guys in Holland! You're awsome! And Anna here's my late birthday gift to you! Happy birthday! And to the Guest who gave me the idea 'bout James, you're awesome too. And here goes another of Alex badly timed panic attacks. They'll be happening for a while. Sorry, but please review!**

"So I'm your...?"

"Imprint," Seths warm voice told me

"And that makes you my..."

"Soulmate"

"Soulmate. What a funny word, Soulmate. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E. Soooouuuulmaaateeee. Soulmate, Soulmate, Soulmate."

I tasted the word, trying different tones, voices, anything. It just felt sort of wrong. Misplaced. Like it couldn't really hold all the meaning it was meant to.

"The Chronicles did for sure not mention this. I'm starting to feel like they're sort of outdated. Did you know that all they mention 'bout your kind is that you're ferocious killers who thirst for vampires blood? I mean, first of all vampires don't have blood, and secondly, theres not much ferociousness about you. Big bad wolfy. Why do all vampire 'enemies' seem to be wolf's? Exept for the Fae, but they are big and bad in their own way. And slightly creepy. You can't really imagine them until you see them, they've got green scales and yuck! But I guess I can't complain about scales, since I can turn into a scaly wolf-thingy. Did you know the warrior mode was based off Fae-"

"Alex." Seth to my face in his warm brown hands and looked into my eyes, "You're rambling, just relax, okay?" I turned away from him, and put my arms around myself

"I know, I know," I spoke, "It's just, I should be used to this by now. But I'm not, and everytime something that reminds me off my past comes up, I-I panic. And do something stupid. I'm a mess, and I'm not sure if I can handle something like this right now, you know? It's just, It's too hard-"

I sat down on a wet rock and buried my head in my hands. I could feel the panic well up in me, but this time it was panic from committing to something. I bit back a sob, my breathing becoming ragged.

"Alex, hey, tell me a story, maybe from your time in Russia?"

Seth knelt down to my level, sitting right infront of me. My head still in my hands, I started to tell him about my second year in Russia, where a werewolf girl named Anna had joined me in my teaching.

"She was a year younger than me, but I didn't care. Anna was the kindest, bravest, sweetest and funniest person I have ever known. She had a smile brighter than the sun and blue eyes that sparkled like nothing I've ever seen. She, unlike me, was able to put her past behind her and live.

We became best friends, she learnt me Norwegian, her native language, we shared memories and stories of the past. She's the reason I left Russia.

She had a similar past like me, her parents dead by the hands of Caius. We'd did everything together.

We had this place, a swinging tree in a little clearing where we'd play everyday. It was idyllic, half an hour from where we lived. The swinging tree was old and huge, and oak, I believe. It was almost always sunny there, and there was this little streaming running close by. It was our hide out, our sanctuary. A month before I moved back to California, we were out playing, when a vampire came across our scent. He stepped into the clearing, sparkling in the sun, ferocious. He told us to run, he told us he'd give us a head start. So we tried running back home. Just as we sprinted across the lawn, minutes away from home, she fell. And she told me to keep on running. And I did, and he, and she-," I stood up, abruptly. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm sorry Seth, I can't, I just, whenever I open up, terrible things happen, and I can't, I can't. Not again, please forgive me, please, understand." I stumbled away from him, tears in my eyes.

"I can't,"

_And then I ran._

**I felt really bad writing Anna's story. Really, really bad. And to the real Anna, I'm sorry for killing you off, and adding you to Alex's pile of demons. But happy birthday to you! And Oh my, we might be halfways, if I manage to make it as short as it should be. But I'm not good at that. Originally, I though Alex would meet Seth in the third chapter, bu that obviously didn't happen. Sooooo, Please read and review! Who knows, if I'm really happy about the reviews, maybe I'll make it three days in a row? Virtual Cookie to all my reviewers!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shadows

**Children of the Moon Chapter 16**

**An: Steph owns twilight.**

**And heres to _another _freak out from my favorite little wolf. And this chapter is sort of badly written, I'm unhappy with it, but it has to be, so buuu. **

**And _ohmygod you guys! _I'm really surprised how many mentioned cookies. And the virtual kind I give away is of course the original chocolate chip! So virtual cookies for all my reviewers! And, ohmygod guys! Thank you! I got so much positive feedback, I just, wow, you guys make my day! So, heres my gift to you, the next chapter(Starring a cat I met on vacation in Spain)! This is a long one, but the next will be short; And I know the beginning is really confusing, but I'll explain. And I sort of did something new with the beginning here. Testing the waters.**

**And the Guest who reviewed about werewolves having weather powers and stuff, I've already thought about that. As you see in this chapter(and to those of you who saw, I mentioned a little of it in the second chapter...). But I guess great minds think alike.**

**Song for this chapter; Let it go (Hihi. Just kidding, but I could not stop thinking about that song while writing this chapter.)**

**Author's (me!) P.O.V**

A house. A two-story, white house, back to back with a thicket of green, continuing into the horizon. Squeezed in-between the house and the forest there's a backyard, covered in a lush wild growing carpet of grass. And sitting among the tall strands, there's a girl.

A girl, a girl in a loose white dress, eyes closed, her dark hair falling down her body. Her face was faintly illuminated by the glow of a floating sphere of water. The girl's hands are moving around the sphere, keeping it a float. And she stays this for a long while, her face blank, peaceful. And she sits this way, only moving her hands around the water sphere, for hours. Alexandria Scott gets rest, peace and calm, something she has longed for a long while. And she breathes.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Calm. Easiness. She escapes form her problems, her troubles, her demons and her past. And for a while, she forgets. She lets all go, lets her guard down and her wall's fall, if only for a short while. She lets her senses relax, not worrying, not checking every corner and keeping track of every shadow. And thats how a little gray silhouette managed to sneak up on her, coming closer and closer. So close that eventually the little grey is by her side. And when the little grey comes against the girl, she snaps her eyes open and screams.

Alex P.O.V.

"Oh My GOD! What the hell?!" I jump, losing my concentration and letting the sphere go, making the water spill all over my dress. I scramble away, sitting on my butt, arms supporting me, panting from surprise and shock, staring at the little gray cat infront of me.

"Seriously!? Was that really necessary?" I start laughing in relief. The cat, who had until now just been staring at me annoyed, stands and waddles over to me. Looking down at her, I sigh, exparated.

"You got me wet Pessa," She just blink at me innocently, but I know that little devil of a cat.

"Oh don't you look at me like that, I know you did that on purpose." I smile at her "Oh come here you little-!" I hold out my hand, and Pessa stroke against me. "I've missed you Pess, where you've been?" I lift my shadow cat up, laying her in my lap and stroke her. "I've really really missed you Pessa. You have no idea what has been going on here. This town has _vampires,_ and you would'nt believe it, shape shifters!" My cat blinks up at me, and I can just imagine her grin. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh you wouldn't believe how funny I find this. A cat and a wolf, strange combination" A male voice calls out from behind me.

_Shit._

**Here's to cliffhangers! And do y'all like Pessa? She's a shadow cat. I betcha you're all wondering what a shadow cat is. Leave me a review and maybe I'll tell you... maybe. Or you can just wait to next chapter where both shadow cats and floating water will be explained. And who I this mysterious male? Leave me a review with your guess as well. Until next chapter, here's some virtual cookies to all my dear reviewers. You make my day, getting my heart filled up with puffyness from kind strangers. Goodbye guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Golden eyes

**Children of the Moon Chapter 17**

**AN: Steph owns twilight, ya know the rest.**

**Another chapter! Merry Christmas to all ya lovely chaps out there! Here's a christmas gift to you! **

**I'm really surprised how many people actually asked what a shadow cat is. Weeeell explanation; It's a cat, and it's a shadow. If that was enlightening. I'll go deeper into an explanation in this chapter! Thankyou all!**

**To the Guest who complained about the length. It was originally longer, but I cut it short 'cuz I ran out of time. Sorry, forgot to edit the AN...**

**To the Guest who asked about Pessas name, no, it is not short for Princessa or anything else. Just Pessa. Will also be explained in this chap. And cats and dogs, well that rule can be bent, as explained in this chap.**

**To the Guest who complemented me on my thought-trough-ness, I mean, the Moon controls the tide, and I just could not resist putting it in there. The werewolves consider themselves the Moon and Stars children, and you inherit stuff like that from your parents. Bam. Genetics!**

**And to the Guest who asked if I'm depressed, ?, no, sorry to disappoint you. I read all my comments with my friends Liz, Joshie and Ells, and I have to say, this one made us laugh like crazy. I'm just writing this story off a quote, which I am not writing here, 'cuz it's my Gold Mine. If you want it, you'll have to ask nicely.**

**And what the heck a shadow cat is, will be explained in THIS VERY CHAPTER, so hold on, 1, 2, 3, READ!**

"Oh my MOON!" I almost screamed, jerking my head around, looking for the intruder. I mentaly chastised myself for not bringing my daggers out. Beside me, Pessa was hissing like crazy.

"Chills wolfy, it's just me." My sight fixed on a tall, muscled figure, standing in the edge of the forest, arms crossed, leaning against a tree trunk, amused glint in his eyes. "Oh, it's just you Teddy. What's with the jump scares today?" I breathed heavily, raising my hand to my chest, feeling my heart thunder. That was one adrenaline rush.

"Teddy? My name's Emm-" I turned to my cat, shh-ing her and stroking her, but she was still eyeing the vampire. I could see she was thinking about leaving through the nearest shadow, but she also didn't wan't to leave me to a vampire. Her white eyes flicked between me, the vampire and a shadow.

"I know, but Teddy fits better, _Teddy_."

"Why Teddy?" The vampire pushed himself of the tree, stepping into th clearing.

"Ey! Sparkly, back into the shadows will ya? I don't want my neighbors to see you!" I stood up, rushing to him ready to push him back.

"On one condition. Tell me why on earth you call me Teddy," He looked really flustered, and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Teddy, because you remind me of a bear, but not a scary one, therefore, a _teddy_bear! I'm such a genius!" I sat back down, next to Pessa stroking her. She still held wary white eyes on his figure, hissing softly if he came to close for her liking.

"So, you're a cat person? What's with his eyes?" He asked, earning a death glare.

"_Her_. Pessa's a _she._ With shadow cats, you don't really have a choice," I looked down at my cat, love in my gaze "They choose their persons, bonding with them immediately. And her eyes, she's blind. She uses all her other senses to make pictures, and she understands everything we are saying."

"Every time you answer one of my questions, I wind up more confused than before I asked. Seriously, a shadow cat?" He looked at me exparated.

"It's a gift of mine. As of why they are called shadow cats, they are living shadows." To prove my point, I ran my hand through her belly, making it momentarily dissipate into small gray particles, before it connected again, my cat looking completely normal. "They can travel where-ever they want to, by using shadows. Pessa, travel!" I asked her. She got up, and sprinted to the nearest shadow, dissapearing when she hit the blackness. Moments later, she appeared out of the shadow cast by my body "Hi there, missed ya," I smiled down at her, feeling her small body vibrate aganst me.

"Just, just one last question, wolfy-"

"Be a little more creative," I scoffed

"How on earth did you control water?!" I looked down "You saw that?" My voice small

"Yeah,"

"I'll tell you, but promise on the Moon you won't tell anyone?" I begged him.

"Sort of hard living with a mindreader and all, but I'll try."

"It's called _mooning, _you know how the Moon controls the tide? Well, werewolves have some of that to. We can't do a lot, but it's handy. And I was meditating..."

"You can CONTROL WATER!? What the FUCK Alex!"

"Relax, dude, chill- No," I breathed, where had I seen that before? How could I have overlooked that?! I scrambled up, running to him. I roughly took his face in my hands staring into his eyes to make sure. I let him go, turning away. "Golden, golden, golden eyes! Why can't I remember! Think Alex! Think! Golden, golden, golden! Remember, remember! This is important! Remember!" I started pacing, my mind panicking.

"Have to remember, c'mon Alex! Argh!" I shriked, feeling ice arms grab me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I tried to stop him, I fought against his steel grip, clawing at his stony arms

"No! You don't understand! I have to- I have to remember! No! I hav-"

"Shh, Alex, realx, it's okay. My eyes are golden because I drink animal blood," He pulled me into his embrace. I made fist of his shirt, dry sobbing. But the tears that were filling my eyes never spilled over. I wouldn't let them. Never. They were a weakness.

"No that's not it. No, I have to remember, okay? Please! Please let me remember. People, I have to remember them, I- they're counting on me, golden eyes, golden eyes, I have to, I need to," I dry sobbed into his cold body "I need to save them, they'll- they'll die,"

Emmets P.O.V.

"Who's gonna die Alex? We can help them, okay?" The small girl in his arms looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and distant.

"What are you talking about? Why, what happened?" Her voice was quivering and laced with confusion.

"You were asking why my eyes were golden, and then you sort of lost it Alex. What did you mean about drinking animal blood not being the reason why my eyes are gold? " Emmet loosened his grip, but not completely. He feared she wouldn't be able to hold her self up. But she still stepped out of his embrace, sinking down to the grass.

"I said that? How-why? I'm so sorry Emmet, I'm such a mess!" Emmet crouched down to her, sending Seth a text on his phone, while he was comforting her. Whether she liked it or not, Emmet knew Seth was what she needed now.

"Ahh, my head is killing me!" She clutched her head, her high pitched shriek filling the air.

"I'm such a mess. I had everything under control, I compartmentalized everything, felt only what I wished, I never let anyone know, I let nothing show. And then since I came here, it's like every breathing second seems a ripped up, making my mask, the cover I worked so hard to attain, it just-, it's falling to pieces. My memories, things I had buried safely in the past, they're slipping. Everything's slipping. I can't stay here, but the mere thought of leaving! It's like, it actually _hurts, _it hurts, really, really bad. And then I saw her, she-she told me to protect them! But who is it I should protect?! I don't know them, I'm just, I'm so lost!"

She spoke softly, breathing the words between gasps of air. It was so silent, so low anyone with human hearing would have heard nothing. But Emmet heard all, all the words, every syllable. They were loud and clear, bright and burning. Something horrible happened to this girl, he knew that much. Something had broken her, maybe beyond repair. He just hoped Seth could save her from herself in time.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Realx," Emmet put his hand on her shoulder, but even though she stiffened at the touch, she did not pull away.

"Maybe I should call Seth?" He knew Seth was already on his way, but he had a feeling he would pay later if he didn't ask her.

"Seth?" She just answered, and Emmet took it as a yes. He helped her inside, sending another text to Seth.

_-Get your ass here! E._

**And that is that. Phew! Took me a day and a half to write this bastard, but I'm finally done! Please review! Cookies for EVERYONE! If you want a more detailed answer to something in a _REVIEW, _and I'll PM you. But please ask in the REVIEW. Thankyou all! You are one awesome, crazy bunch! GOODNIGHT! (It's late in Norway. 7pm. Maybe you could tell me what time it is where you live in a review...) Please REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17: Oblivion

**Children of the Moon Chapter 18**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**My brother annoyed the hell out of me while I wrote this chapter.**

**And my story is probably going to be longer than I thought, I just won't be able to finish it in thirty.**

**You guys really should name you guest 'status', it would make it easier. Thanks.**

**Guest 1: My dear Gold mine, well how 'bout I make a little deal with you... if you review, I'll post my Gold mine _next _chapter, kay? ;)**

**Guest2: Your brain is indeed working. I'm proud of you for figuring that out, but crosswords? Why would she yell "Oh my Crossword?"**

**Guest3: YAAAAAAYYYYYY! COOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIEEEEESSSS!**

**Guest4: Well, the Hulk-wolves can't teleport, only their matrialized-shadows-taking-the-forms-of-cats partners. But I do agree I have a awesome story of a lullaby.**

**Guest5: I know! I'm totally not depressed!**

**RomanceLover: First, thank you for naming your guest stauts. Secondly, EmmetxSethxAlex? Yeah, no. Threesomes are not my type, at all. But SethxAlex is coming, it just has to go with the flow, or it'll be wrong. It's coming so hold on. But because of you, this chapter will have a hole lot more romance than I first imagined. First time I wrote this, they just fell asleep in a chair.**

**And Alex may have a _lot_ of voices in her head, but she's not schizophrenic. Just sayin'. **

Alex P.O.V.

The moment Seth stepped through the frontdoor, somewhere in my heart, I knew everything was going to be okay. He, a man I hadn't known for longer than a week, suddenly felt like the only place I'd ever feel safe again. Suddenly felt like the only place I'd ever be at peace. I didn't bother fighting, I quickly rose from my position to meet him, but fear and uncertainty overtook me, and I stopped, nervously shifted my weight, gaze falling to the floor. Why on earth would someone as good and kind as Seth ever, ever- No, he would never care for someone like me. He probably thought me a monster, imprint or not.

My thoughts spiraled, every thought worse than the last. I felt like hiding in shame, but I didn't dare move, instead I let my hair cover my face.

'He would never love someone like you.' a voice in my head shouted, growing in strenght with every word. 'He probably just came to say that he doesn't want anything to do with you.'

And then I was encased in warmth, the smell of pines and seasalt surrounding me.

"It's okay Alex, I'm here, you are safe." He's quiet voice whispered into my hair. And he held me, his warm arms wrapping around me. I leaned into him, sighing in content. If this was what him holding me felt like, I never wanted to leave his arms again. I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"You are surely something Scott." He whispered before softly releasing me, lifting his big hands to my shoulders. I missed his arms around me already, the warmth leaving me. Seth stared into

my eyes, searching. He softly tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear "You are truly beautiful." He spoke, inching closer to my face. I was to breathless to answer him, to busy drinking in his features. He leaned closer, our body's meeting.

Then, finally, our lips met.

And all of me exploded, electric pulses surging through my body. All my senses screamed, everything burned. But it was a good fire, not like the previous fires in my life. It warmed me, sparking feelings deep in my heart. Our lips melded, dancing together. I felt like I had known his kiss forever, but in the same time, I felt like I had never known something like this in my life.

Sure, I had been kissed before, but never like this, never so deep. It went far beyond beeing a kiss. It was a meeting of souls, two halves connecting. And It felt so right.

His arms circled my waist, pulling me closer. Instinctively, my hands raised to his hair, fingers twisting into his hair. Oh baby, this must be heaven.

I could feel Seth smile against my lips, and I swore to the Moon, if I survived this, then-then I'd never give up on love. I softly broke our kiss, resting my forehead against his. My body was on a high, limbs like jelly and my mind lost somewhere on cloud nine. I laughed, giddy and happy.

Seth looked me in the eyes, his mouth pulling into a cheeky grin.

It would have been to easy to give in, the only thing pulling me back was the silver of doubt in my mind. I had been hurt before, burned by love one to many times, but this, this was _different_. I could feel it, deep in my core. Yet, before I could deepen my thoughts on this revelation, I was thrown up in the air, pulled over broad shoulders.

I squealed, kicking in nothing but air, slapping his back with my hands.

"Seth!"

"Stop moving so much! I'm going to drop you!"

"Put me down!" I laughed against his back.

"Not happening!" He carried me up the stairs, tossing me a little in the air with each step. When he came to the second floor he turned around, purposely swinging me around in the air. He looked at the three doors, two of which where broken, hanging off the hinges and asked me "What happened here?" With laughter in his voice.

"That's a story for another time," I laughed back,

"Well then. I'm guessing you sleep in Charlie's old room?"

"If that's the one with an okay door then, yes. Bella's smelled leech so badly, I broke the door in escape out of the room." I shuddered in remembrance of the horrid smell, like rotten barbies, decomposing unicorns and acid, mixed in one. I wanted to throw up at the thought. Yuck.

As Seth opened the door, he asked me "Why did you go into the room in the first place? And how on earth did you _break _the door?!" He asked, incredulous. He said, while roughly tossing me down on the bed, making me squeal again in surprise.

"I climbed through the window," pause, "Well, crashing through is more correct. I was in my wolf nature at the time." Seth hopped down on the bed beside me, before pulling me close. I rested my head against his now bare chest, smiling in contentment. How things change fast. I guess this was a part of the imprint bond, but wow, how real this felt. I just, I don't know, I felt like I belonged here, right in this very moment. I sighed again, feeling Seth's hand softly stroke my hair.

"You surely are something, Scott" He whispered again, and I smiled against his chest.

"That's an understatement," Whispered back, under my breath.

And the last thing I remembered before blackness overtook me, was Seth's laughter filling the air and a feeling, something deep within my chest, falling into place.

_Finally._

**My very first romance chapter. Whatcha think? Review and let me know! And the kiss, well it was a heat of the moment thing, both for me and our little lovebirds. Next there'll be some filler chapters, more of Alex's past and breaking down her walls. Sorry if I made things move so fast, one moment Alex is all nooo way and the next she's all peachy, it just felt right, and I had to get her to see reason, she had to understand that she can't run from her little Clearwater. And what do ya'll think 'bout Seth callin' Alex Scott? Should she comeback with calling him Clearwater? Give me name ideas for something she can call Seth! That'd be cool of ya ;)**

**The lovebirds will have a little peace for now, until I decide to spice things up! Guess what kind of spice it'll be in a comment well! Danke (Thank you in German ;) ) Until next time!**

**-IatST**


	18. Chapter 18: Sonder

**Children of the Moon Chapter 19**

**AN: OMG! Chap 19! We've come a long way guys! My god! +40 reviews! Just for that, I decided to edit chap 1, which was needed. SO no more typos, hopefully that will give me some new readers. And 2015 is here! My god! Happy New year's!**

**But you guys! The kiss! Awwww! Finally some love for our little wolfy! But just to be a b*tch, I'm giving you all _another _Alex panic attack-ish something! 'Cus I luve to give Alex-y here a little rough road...**

**It's midnight where I live (Norway) so how about you review to the story, so when I wake up my inbox is full of review alerts? It would be the best wakeup surprise ever! Pleeeeaaase? It's the only reason I'm posting!**

**Warning, dark and angsty chapter. Don't like? Wait until next chapter. I wrote a short summary at the bottom.**

**So, CHAPTER TIME! 1..2..3 READ!**

Alex P.O.V.

_Thud, thud, thud._

The soft rhythmic sound of heavy paws hitting forest floor. The free feel of running through a forest, racing through the trees, dodging and jumping over rocks and fallen logs. I turn to look at Seth's sandy form behind me, and I bark out some throat-y sound of a laugh at his futile attempts of catching up on me.

_Thud, thud, thud._

I run, and run, and run, joy in the freedom of racing with the wind. I flow at inhuman speeds, my silver form nothing but a blur of speed. I jump over another fallen log, skidding to a halt. I look around, confusion and fear filling me. The forest suddenly didn't seem as bright not, darkness flooding over. I throw my head from side to side, looking for Seth to appear, but he doesn't show.

'Seth!' I shout in my head. No, no, no, this can't be happening! 'Seth!'

"Well hello little girl,"

_No, _

I spin around, suddenly not wolf anymore, but human, dressed in a simple blue flower dress, one I'd gotten from one of my foster parents, one of the kinder ones, and, looking down, barefoot. To my agonized surprise I do find Seth though.

"No," I whisper

This can't be happening, not again not again not agin!

One pale hand, snaked around his tan neck. One pale figure, cloaked in black, raising his form up in the air choking him.

"Seth!"

"You couldn't save them, what makes you think you can save him, or anyone for that matter. All you can do is _watch."_ His vicious laugh filled the air, and I felt like cringing. I could see his grip around Seth's neck tighten, I could see Seth clawing at the monsters hand, desperately fighting. But all I could _do, _wacth, frozen in horror. I could see his futil efforts weaken, until his arm fell, and his body went limp, hanging still in the air.

"No!" I screamed, trying for the life of me to move, only to find that nothing was working. I screamed in frustration and fear.

"You can never save them. You're just a powerless, scared _little _girl.

"No," I sobbed, staring at his cruel face, the all too perfect features. And then they _changed_. It wasn't Caius staring at me anymore, but the features of an older male, Carlisle. It was Carlisle cold gold gaze meeting mine. Around him his coven stood, their features filled with innocent cruelty and rage, their eyes painted black.

"Just trust me Alex, I can help you"

His voice was singsong like, distant and cold. Wrong. Everything about this was wrong. The way Emmet looked at me, disgust, it wasn't him, and Rosalie, her face showed pure, undiluted rage. Edward looked mad, crazed eyes fixated at me. Bella and Esme, they were the worst. Their eyes were cruel, judging and hateful.

"No, no, no, no, no" I backed, suddenly able to move. The vampires began moving, Carlisle starting by dropping Seth's limp form to the ground. Then they all began moving towards me. The scene was to horrifying, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. I wanted to scream, but I had no voice.

I stumbled over a rot, tripping and falling backwards. I used my arms to crawl away, still staring at the figures, slowly stalking towards me. I scrambled up, running back into the forest.

"Alex, wait up!" _Anna? _

I turned to see Anna, weaving through the trees, her red hair flailing in the air behind her pale form.

"Anna!" I ran after her, loosing sight of the small figure between the thick bush.

"Anna!" I caught a glimpse of red, sprinting harder to catch up with her.

"Where are you Alex! I can't find you!"

"Anna! I'm right here Anna! Anna!"

"Why did you leave me Alex! I can't see you anymore, where are you?"

"Anna, please! I never meant to leave you, I never had a choice!"

"But you did Alex, you always had the choice. It has always been your choice!" Her voice came from behind me, clear as day. I made sharp turn, almost crying in relief at seeing her beautiful face, mere meters from me. As I reached out my arms for her, taking a few steps towards her.

"You're-you're really here?" I breathed "I saw you-I saw you-and, and him-and, you were _dead.."_

"Only because you left me. How could you just leave me? We were sisters, we always had eachother, but _you, _you left me for dead!" She looked at me with so much hate I shrank back in fear,

"Anna?"

"Anna that Anna this! Don't you have anything else to say? Like I'm sorry!? God I'm so sick of it! I looked up to you! I trusted you! Do you know what I got in return? You backstabbed me at first opportunity!"

I just stood there, shocked and hurt.

"Oh, cat got your tongue? You have nothing to say? Grow up Alex, you can't keep living like a child, like you have no control at all. It's your life, get off your lazy ass and go instead of fleeing everytime you see something that scares you!" Anna finished, still looking angry, but not quite as hateful. She was panting, her breath ragged and uneaven. "Now, unlike you, I'm done. I've been done for years now, and it's time you let me go, instead of forcing me to live on as your demon. I'm among the Stars, if you need me. Goodbye Alex, may the Moon watch over you." Then as the ghost she truly was, she turned away, walking from me, her dress and feet slowly dissipating at the edge, and continuing till every last strand of red hair was nothing but air.

"Goodbye Anna, may you live among the Stars," I whispered, before turning and running. And I ran, I ran through every bush, twigs scraping at my face, rocks drawing blood from my bare feet, thorns leaving my dress in ruins. I keep on running hearing their voices in my head, shouting words that hurt me worse than any twig ever could.

"Coward!"

"Disgrace!"

"Good-for-nothing-loser!"

"Pathetic little weakling!" The forest yelled at me

"No, it's not true!" I scream at the darkness

"You humiliate me!"

"No, please, I tried! I tried! There was nothing I could do! Please Mom," I breathed the last, falling over, stumbeling close to a tree, curling into fetal position by the root "Please Mom," I sobb into my arms.

"Coward!"

I look up, shocked "Dad?" And there they are my family, my parents and my big brother. All looking at me with nothing but disdain.

"You have disgraced all of the Seventh Clan, you little child! All you do is break down and cry! Where is your strength, your courage! You're supposed to be a daughter of ''the Moon, sworn to protect others, but you can't even protect _yourself! _You sicken me, child."

"You should have died in that fire, died with honor! The Moon knows why the Fates saved you! You are an abomination, and we are here to rid the Sevnth clan of you." My mother's smile was cruel, wicked "Jeremy?" She sang, all the while keeping her cold eyes on me.

My brother stepped forward, his face void of emotion. In his hand he readily held a _kunph_, an ancient sacrifical dagger. "No," I sucked in a breath, paling at the sight "No, Jeremy, wait! Please Jer, don't do this! Jer! Jeremy!" I screamed as he ran at me sheilding my face from the upcoming attack "Jeremy!" I cried one last time, before pain filled my body.

**Dun Dun DUHH! What on earth was that!? Any guesses? Write a review! And I'm still open for ideas for something cute Alex can call Seth...**

**Summary: Alex and Seth are running in the forest, until Seth dissapears. The Alex finds Seth, sees him being killed by Caius, then suddenly the Cullens are there, and they try to kill Alex. She flees into the forest where she finds Anna. Anna yells at her, before dissapearing. Alex runs again, until she finds her familiy, they all call her ugly things, and then at the end, they ask Jeremy to kill her. Which he does. **

**Yup. That was horrid to write. Well, leave a review! Until next time guys!**

**-IatST**


	19. Chapter 19: Promise

**Children of the Moon Chapter 20**

**AN: Steph owns Twilight! **

**Omygoawd! TWENTY! That's like, damn! Twenty frickking CHAPTERS! YAAAAYYYYYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Cookies for EVERYBODY! TOTALLY SUPER-EDIBLE TASTY YUMMY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!**

**I almost jumped in giddy-ness 'cuz of the reviews! Like YAY! And you named your guest statuses! THANKYOUTHANKYOU! You guys are so awesome, so here are my answers for you, my friends;**

**First, to everybody who asked, in this chapter you find out if it's a dream or not... (Just so I didn't have to answer to all the same comments(C.K.(What's up?!) Red Swarm. Sorry,) So read! _Now,_ here's the answers;**

**Maiannaise: **Thank you;) I try

**Guest 1: **Heeeereeee's the magical thing that drives my crazy brain, it's a quote. So I read this thing on twitter, a student had asked his/her teacher "How do you write a good story?" and the teacher answered "You put your main character through as much pain and shit as you can possibly come up with"-ish, I sort of wrote it from my memory, but it was something, written better, like that. So there you go, my gold mine.

**TheFanWhoWantsLessIncicurity:** Well, I was actually planning on doing just that really soon, next chapter actually. Alex will sort-of change because of the dream, fall back into old habits... All I can say is she'll be stronger, more independent, less breakdowns, but maybe not look up to material (yet ***hinthint*)...**

**IDoNotLikeDeath: **I'm sorry... but, it, it has to happen kay? Sorry, Anna's dead, she was killed by James, right infront of Alex. They burned her body (Tradition in werewolf culture) and spread the ashes (also tradition) where Anna wished (also tradition, the reason they spread the ashes is because they belive the wind will blow them up to the Moon, where they'll forever join her as stars. Deep stuff)

**IfoundDaSpice: **Damn right!

**NorwiegianGirl: **Næmmen hallo! Hyggelig å møte noen fra Norge, hvilken by bor du I? Jeg befinner meg for øyeblikket I min bestemors leilighet I Oslo;) Kos at du liker historien min, bare spørr hvis det er noe du ikke forstår!

**Song of this chapter: Fix you-Coldplay**

Seth P.O.V. in chapter 19

Seth held Alex in his arms, keeping her small and delicate body as him to me as he could. There was such a beautiful peace in the moment, just watching her sleep, the even rise and fall of her chest. He softly tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. This girl was something so special, He couldn't really explain it, but, he could feel it deep within, deep in his core. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

His Imprint.

She was more than Seth ever imagined. She was strong like a current, pulling him down with every wave, she was as fierce as the fires that had once burned her. And she was mine. She had stood unfazed in a room full of vampires after waking up restrained and in unfamiliar circumstances. She most certainly seemed to take everything in her stride. Yet at the same time, there was something so broken about her. Her eyes lacked glow, her voice lacked happiness. And it hurt Seth so much to know that she had to go through this without anybody, without him.

Seth gingerly stroked the burnt skin on her cheek, and felt her shift in his arms. He really hoped he would be able to save her, to mend her mind and break down her walls. He looked down at her small round face, and determination filled him.

He _would _fix her. He had to.

"No," The word was barely the faintest whisper, but he heard it. Alex twisted slightly, her dark full hair falling infront of her face.

Seth tried holding her closer, cooing soft words in her ear.

"Seth!" She spoke louder, fighting against him.

"I'm here baby, I'm here, it's okay, shh"

"No!" Seth's heart broke, "Please wake up Alex, it's okay!" He begged her.

"No" She sobbed against his chest, making fists in his t-shirt.

"No, no, no, no, no"

And then for awhile, she was quiet, but her grip on him never lessened. "Anna!" _Anna?_ Seth remembered the girl from Alex's past. Was she dreaming of her?

"Anna!" she screamed into his chest "Anna!" Seth softly shook her, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Anna! I'm right here Anna! Anna!"

"Anna, please! I never meant to leave you, I never had a choice!" A choice? What on earth was she dreaming about? He wished he could wake her, save her from her demons, but she refused to wake up.

"You're-you're really here?" She breathed "I saw you-I saw you-and, and him-and, you were _dead.."_

"_Anna?" _Her voice was so soft, but it held immense amount of pain. Seth shook her violently, panic gripping him.

"ALEX! Wake up! Alex!" But the only response was a mumble, the only word he could understand was Goodbye. Now Alex was fighting against him like a maniac, pushing away from Seth with all her might, and he could barely hold onto her. She was shaking so badly, drenched in cold sweat.

"No! It's not true!"

"No, please, I tried! I tried! There was nothing I could do! Please Mom," Pause "Please Mom," Her voice broke,

And then silence, she stilled, only breathing let Seth know she was still alive. "Dad?"

It was like holding one of the dead. All of her seemed to have paled, "No," It drove him crazy, and Seth screamed at the sleeping girl, desperately trying to wake her. "No, Jeremy, wait! Please Jer, don't do this! Jer! Jeremy!"

"Jeremy!"

And then the most painful, horrible, heart wrenching scream Seth had ever heard filled the air.

Alex woke with a start, her eyes darting around. "Seth?" Her gaze focused on him, and he reached out and took her in his arms "It's okay, I'm so sorry baby, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It was just a bad dream. Your safe now, nothing happened, I promise, I so sorry Alex." He cradled her against his chest. She lifted her face from his chest, dark blue doe eyes looking into Seth's brown,

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**And then they fell asleep again. Done, goodnight everybody! Please leave a review you guys!**

**-IatST (I am the Story Teller)**


	20. Chapter 20: My Light, My Imprint

**Children of the Moon Chapter 21**

**AN: Steph owns twilight, I earn nothing.**

**Sorry for the delay you guys! It's been a hell of a busy week. I have training every single day, and I can't promise any regularity for the upcoming chapters, but hold on guys. Seth's in this story! I had to cut it short, used a couple of hours on this. So, reviews:**

**CK:** My dear Chloe! Glad to see you reviewing as always! Thank you for the information, it helped me expand on the thought, I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not, but Alex as a silver locket around her neck, which enables the «Warrior Mode».

**NG 3: **Vell, hvordan kunne jeg ikke svare på en så hyggelig review! Tusen Takk!

**Cookiefan4evaah: **COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII( I could go on for a while..)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ES!

**Guest: **Thank you for liking my choice of song!

**Song: **Safe and Sound-Capital Cities/Thinking out loud-Ed Sheeran

**Weeell, Read and REVIEW!**

**Seth P.O.V**

When Seth woke up, the spot beside him was cold and empty. He sat up in bed, puzzled. Last night's memories flooded back, and Seth wondered where his girl had gone to. Dazed, he looked around the room, finding it empty. She must have woken up before him, he concluded.

Seth got out of bed, slumping over to a mirror. His hair was a mess of black, and running his hand through his hair did absolutely nothing. Seth really needed a hair cut soon, or Emily would start hounding him.

Seth was wearing the clothes from yesterday, an old t-shirt and cuttoff shorts. He sighed before heading downstairs to find his imprint.

_His imprint._

The thought stopped him halfway down the stairs.

His _imprint. _

Wow. He had actually imprinted. Seth Clearwater imprinted on a marvelous girl, more beautiful and strong than he could ever imagine. The words had come so easy, like a breath.

_His _imprint.

He grinned wildly, not able to contain his happiness. Seth felt like an idiot, but that didn't stop him. He was undoubtedly a fool in love. But how could he not completely adore her? How could he not, when he had this beautiful proud brave and fierce girl as his frickin' IMPRINT! Seth knew he was a thought away from dancing around, but goddamnit! I felt like running donw and just swinging her around in my arms, but I knew that would scare her away. Seth had to be careful around his girl.

He hurried down the rest of the stairs, before coming to a stop in the door way. Light was flooding in through the window, bathing the kitchen with a golden glow. The small room, with an old wooden table, three different chairs, yellowed checkerboard curtains and white painted wooden cupboards. And by the stove, surrounded by a thousand different foods, his beautiful Alex stands. Her back is facing him, her long dark waves shining like molten chocolate in the sunlight. Alex is wearing workout clothes, blue shorts and white singlet.

"Morning" He smiled at her,

"God morning" She answered, her voice guarded. She briefly turns to look at me, but Seth can't seem to read the emotions in her eyes. Confused, he walks further into the kitchen, stopping behind Alex, circling his arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Is every thing okay Alex?" Seth ask burying his head in her thick hair, smelling sweet apples and forest. She leans into him, but he could feel the uncertainty in her posture.

"It's just, I don't, I'm not sure- I barely know you Seth, yet there's this feeling inside me, this pull that I know I can't fight, and I don't know, I don't know what to make of it, and a voice inside me is screaming for me to run while I still can, but I can't-I can't run, and I..." He lets go of her, instead taking a firm grip on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that then,"

"Fix what?"

"You not knowing me!" He says "Ask me _anything_ you want,"

She smiles at him, probably thinking him completely goofy, "Weeeeell, okay then" She smiles secretively at him.

"Siblings?"

"Older sister, Leah,"

"Birthday?"

"14th of March"

"Favorite season?"

"Summer"

"Favorite movie?"

"Die Hard"

"Allergies?"

"Nope"

"Job?"

"I work in Sam's Garage,"

"Favorite color?"

"Midnight blue"

"Why blue?"

"It's the color of your eyes" She blushes at him, looking away. He smiles at her, stroking her hair behind an ear, placing a hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I mean it," Softly he places a kiss upon her lips, feeling tingles and fire spreading through his body. Alex's eyes are closed, and her beautiful face takes my breath away. Small nose, pink lips, flushed cheeks, the color of roses, sharp cheekbones defining her face. Thick black lashes resting on her skin, like smudges of coal drawn down her cheeks.

And then she opens her eyes, and the most beautiful blue meets my brown. Her irises are enthralling oceans of blue, raging like storms with emotion. It's the perfect finish on a masterpiece, no mind her scar. It only makes it truer. Makes it more real, more pure, more proud and brave. And her smile shines up at him, rows of white pearls, true happiness shining up to Seth.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"What?" Seth is startled out of his thought, but Alex only answered with a smile. "I said, do you like pancakes? I made omelets, toast, both french and regular, eggs and bacon and oatmeal, incase you don't like pancakes,.."

"You made all that?" He smiles at her, incredeousely.

"I stress cook,"

"God, you're amazing!" He presses another quick kiss to her soft lips, "I'll take everything!" He grins at her.

"Everything?! It's a hole lot of food Seth?"

"Trust me, we wolves eat like, well, we eat like wolves-"

"You _do_ remember I am infact, also a wolf. More a wolf you could say, actually. I'm a _were_wolf, whereas you guys are shape shifters taking the form of wolves."

"Whatever Alex," He smiles at her, shaking his head at her crystal laughter, "Make fun all you want, were-girl. _Anyway,_ Emily call us bottom less pits, eating everything we come by."

"Who's Emily?"

**And I know it's a weird ending, but the rest has to be Alex P.O.V, an I am _not_ writing another P.O.V. It's reaaaaaally late and I need the sleep! I hope you like'd this chap, kissing and the little Seth quizz. I have no idea if the birthday or movie or the rest was right, but hey. Goodnight my little wolves!**

**-IatST (I am the Story Teller)**


	21. Chapter 21: the Daughter

**Children of the Moon Chapter 22**

**AN: Steph owns Twilight**

**God, I've been hit by the feeeeeeeels! You have _no idea_ how much fun I had writing last chapter! Fluff! Yayy! **

**And, contest time! I have to things I need your help with! **

**1\. A very special M&amp;M(Guest) gave me the idea of a shipping name(And a death threat,..)! Our little wolves totally need it, damn they're so much fun to write! So EVERYBODY has to help me, review or PM me a ship name, like Slex or Clearscott or whatews! I chose the best one for next chapter, maybe even make somebody tease them with in a future chapter!**

**2\. In a future chap I'm gonna have Alex bond with one of the vamps. Sooo, another chat with Emmet? Playing piano with Eddie boy(Yup, Alex learnt to play back in Russia)? Cooking food with Nessie(Alex and Ness are totally future bffs, btw.) Talking smart-y stuff with Carlisle? Confiding with Rose 'bout a secret topic(That I might make Alex tell Seth about this chap..)**

**Well, yeah! **

**Twilightislife: **I really, really hoped somebody would notice, totally did on purpose! Totally cliche, totally ripoff, Iknow, but damn, this is Twilight! I can have as many frigging cliches i want! I love fluff! The Feels! I've been hit so bad! Awgghhggg!

**Cookiesfan4evaah:** Brownies? You want brownies? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to say, BROWNIES! BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE!

**M&amp;M: **Well, if you kill me, then the story won't be finished... The ending, they don't _break up,_ but something very close. But unwilling, of course... Every body will totally hate me at the end of this story. Did that little sneakpeak annoy you? I do hope not!

**CK: **My sweet CK! Thank you for your devotion to this story! I'll make sure to wave your information into my dear story!

**Song: Stay- Rihanna('Cus thats how Seth makes LexLex feel!)**

Alex P.O.V.

"Who's Emily?" I said, trying to hide the venom from my voice, but the mere thought of Seth with another girl had my stomach churning. Get a grip, I chastised myself, it's not as if you have any claim over him anyway.

Seth, oblivious to my inner turmoil, went on "Oh, you'll love her! Em's Sam's imprint, sort of the mom of the Pack. She cooks for us, makes sure we get enough sleep and have clean clothes. Those kinds of things." Way to go Alex! Get super jealous over absolutely nothing! "She's a lot like you, actually, you are both kind, and caring, and brave, and you are both-"

He seemed to pause, his gaze locked at me. I recognized it, the way he looked at me, for how could I not? It was the way I'd been looked at for most of my life. It was the look that recognized how I am set apart from different. How I am the Burnt One. How I am "Scarred" I said, my fierce gaze meeting his. He looked at me, hurt written as plainly as if I had slapped him across his face. Immediately I regret being so blunt, and I feel a tight knot of worry in my belly.

"It's-that's not, I mean, I didn't mean to-I was going to say marked, but-" I step closer to him, taking his hand in mine, bringing it up to the burnt skin of my cheek.

"Seth, look at me," His warm chocolate eyes met my azure ones "This, my scar, it's a part of me, Seth. I've accepted it. It's apart of who I am, and I am not ashamed of it. It's a reminder, a token of the past, of the life I let go, the life that died in those flames. It's a trophy, a mark that proves I am a survivor, that I made it through. It's a demon, it haunts me with the life I lost. It's all that, and it's me, always will be." I gently kiss the back of his hand. Seth looks at me, his eyes tender. I sigh "And I wish that you accept that as well, Seth." I smile at him, letting go of his hand.

"I do," He says, pulling me into a hug.

"I know you do," I whisper against his shoulder.

We pull apart, and I turn away from him, grabbing a plate of toast, before going to sit at the old wooden table. I scrape my nails over the chipped white painting, smiling lightly at the golden sunlight flooding through the big window in the kitchen. Seth soon followed suit, taking up one of the two chairs facing me, and placing his mountain of food infront of him. I sigh, nibbling at my toast.

"Where did you find all this food anyway? Did you go shopping?" He says, before shoving another bunch of pancakes in his mouth.

I laugh, fixing my gaze on the world outside the window, not wanting to make eye contact just yet.

"Well, it's sort of funny, 'cus I honestly have no idea. You see, I woke up at six, went for a run and trained afterwards. I actually sort of forgot you were still in the house, but when I remembered, about ten, I went inside to check on you-"

"Wait, You got up at _six?_ And trained 'till _ten?_ Why? How?"

"The waking up part is natural, I always wake up at six. And the training is needed, I don't have to much strength or speed when I'm in my human nature. So, anyway, you were still asleep -Do you know you drool?- So I decided to go shopping, since my last attempt had so horribly failed-"

"Your last attempt at shopping had horribly failed?!" Seth's increasingly incredulous and dumbfounded expression made me grin wildly "How do you do these things? How can you fail when going shopping?"

"I met you," I say my eyes glinting. It was strange, how Seth awakened these feelings I simply hadn't felt in years. Sure, I'd been happy, euphoric at times, living the life with my friends back in Cali and Russia, but I'd never felt this way, not since my parents died. I haven't felt safe, or content, or, or, or, just never like this. Something had finally worked out, the last missing piece of the puzzle was finally in place.

"Anywaaaay, I went downstairsto get my wallet, when I noticed there were fresh fruits at the table. At first I though nothing of it, but then it dawned on me "I didn't buy those?" So I checked the frige, the cupboards, the shelves, the freezer-everything. And guess what? I have fully stocked kitchen now. We even have lobsters! _Lobsters." _I say, gesturing wildly while I speak. **(AN: Alex is a handgestureperson) **

"That's probably Rosalie and Alice, I bet the had crazy fun buying all these things, emptying some random supermarket,"

"The-The vampires bought this?" I say, losing my appetite quickly.

"Yeah," He looks closer at me "Something wrong?"

"I just, I'm not really comfortable with-"

"With eating food they bought?" He finishes, sending me a pointed look, "They're really good people you know,"

I sigh, looking away "I know, I just, it goes against everything I know, every instinct, all of me. It's hard, but can you blame me?" I quietly push the pieces of toast around on my plate,

"Tell you what, how 'bout we go spend next Saturday with them? We could watch a movie, you could get to know them a little bit better, we could have dinner-"

"Dinner?" I scoff, "What would they eat? Bunnies and deer?"

"Well, no, they wouldn't eat, but Esme loves to cook, and Bella and Edwards daughter eats normal human food,"

"They have a _human _living with them?" I stand up in my chair, my hands flat on the table, and I urgently for an answer. It takes all my strength to pull my protective instincts on a leash, to not rush over to them already, and free that poor human girl from her-

"What, Reneesme? Nah, she's a weird little thing, half human, half vampire. Bella gave birth to her while she was still human and stuff,"

"So she's a hybrid then?" My mind was working at inhuman speeds, thinking of all the things I would need, the ingredients and "How old is she?"

" I guess you could call her that. Why do you want her age?" He looks at me puzzled, confusion written plainly over his face

"Just answer the question please,"

"Um, about seven in human years, but she looks like she's nineteen," He says "Wait, where are you going-" He yelled after me, but I was already out the door.

"Don't follow me!" I shout back, sprinting towards the forests edge. A few dozen meters into the forest though, Seth catches up with me. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I told you not to follow me!" Seth jumps infront of me, trying to block my path. Swiftly I push off the ground, easily swinging up on the branch right over me. I run along the branch until it ends, before kicking off, flipping onto the nearest branch. I run and jump from tree to tree, laughing at the feeling of flying. As elegantly as any jungle cat, I catch myself on the next trunk, swinging like a monkey higher.

I'm a Daughter of the Moon, a Protector of all life, a Spirit of nature. I am swift, elegant and free, I am wild, strong and brave. And I am high on life, my laughter ringing clear through every inch of the forest, calling all under my protection.

.

.

.

"Alex! What on earth are you doing?" First now I see Seth beneath me, running to keep up. I stop, letting him climb up to the branch where I stand. I need to shake him, need to finish my task. And I know just how to do it.

"What are you, half monkey or something?" When we finally stand face to face, I smile at him, a cheeky grin spreading across my face.

"Something like that," As quickly as I can, I lean forward to press a kiss to his lips, before pulling away. I raise an eyebrow at him, a tingling fire shooting from my lips to the tips of my fingers and toes, threatening to make my limbs to jelly. And then he pulls me flush against him, his lips crashing onto mine.

All of me, every nerve, every cell is electric, filled with hot fire and passion. I run my fingers through his thick black hair, grasping for something to hold onto. It takes me to the brim of forgetting everything, to meld into his embrace and ignore the world, but I have a job to do. I softly pull us apart, a grin plastered all over my face.

"Wow, I mean, you're, wow" Seth says, breathlessly. I give him one last teasing kiss, before stepping of the branch, falling into nothing but air. I hear Seth gasp over me, but in the last moment I catch myself on the branch, swinging gracefully through the air, landing on the soft floor with a thud.

"Please stay here, just wait for me! I'll be back soon!" And then I run, run deeper into the forest, sprinting towards the place I need to go.

Leaving Seth behind, breathless.

"Breathless" I giggle ever so softly.

_Breathless_

**AN: I had sososososososososo much fun writing this chap! Isn't Alex such a strange little person? I imagine her beeing sort of like a girl Tarzan/Jaguar/Flying Squirrel/Lemur/Monkey mix breed, being epic in the trees. Btw, that's Alex idea of a run. **

**And hand gestures! Alex does it all the time, once she's comfortable around you. I imagine her toppeling over lamps and stuff, waving her arms around. Seth thinks its adorable.**

**Don't forget to leave a review with your vote! Thank you!**

**-IatST**


	22. Chapter 22: the Protector

**Children of the Moon Chapter 23**

**AN: Step owns twiligth, yaddayaddayadda, y'know the drill.**

**Super short filler chapter, a birthday present to the epic, the wonderful, the super cute, THE ONE AND ONLY ELLA! Happy birthday you crazy frog! Ells, you are truly a friend of epic propotions! HAPPY BIRTDAY! BIRTHDAY CAKEEEEEEE FOR EVERYONEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Short Replies: (And to those not answered, THANK YOU for your support and nice comments! You are truly awesome!)**

**98Duuuude: **LexLex= A-Lex, you see? Will be explained on later... **Guest(1):** Me? Break them up? No, I would never..(evil laugh) **C.K.: **Of course I know that!(But still thankyou!XD) **Cookiefan4evaah: **Do you like icecream? Who am I kidding, of course you do! What flavor tho?

**So, the name contest is still on, but it's not allowed to used Alexandria in the name, a personal reason Alex will later explain. But in the other contest Alex is bonding with Reneesme. They will be total bffs! Send me ideas to stuff the could do together! **

**Replies:**

**So, read, review, enjoy,..**

**PS: Song: Explosions by Ellie Goulding (In the song, imagine Alex sortof singing it to Life, and the Moon, and Caius and her parents and every shit thing that has happened to her)**

**Alex P.O.V.**

The soft sun was gingerly kissing my face, light warming my entire body, filling me with peacefulness. The trilling sound of bird song, the easy swaying of grass in the wind, toying with my dark strands. The light thuds of paws, hooves and claws, animals edging closer to me. It always fascinated me, the way animals instinctively seemed to feel safe near me, as if they knew I was their protector.

I sigh, knowing that my peace and content would never last long, but, I needed the shortest of escapes, I always had. I remembered sitting in my window, back before everything happened, just watching the big white Moon and her thousand glittering stars, each a passed Wolf's soul. I remembered sneaking out of so many different foster homes to get a moment to myself. There was this one place, where they had the tallest ever tree in their garden. It wasn't really allowed to climb it, but in the night, no one was there to stop me. The memory, something I had long since forgotten brought a smile to my lips.

My gaze drops to my lap, where, safely held between my hands, a glass vial rested. The hand blown glass, the color of a midnight sky, was simple, but the liquid within, was not. This liquid, a clear thin elixir, held a problem, and a solution. And if only I had know, if only I had know this small bottle would be the first of thousand problems and test that would shape my future. If only I had known that this would eventually lead to a choice of life and death.

But I didn't, yet now I wonder, would I have chosen differently, if I had known?

My eyes scanned the edge of the forest for Seth, but he had yet to show up. Momentarily, I wondered if he was coming as a wolf or a human, but it didn't matter. I knew how to communicate with both natures. I decide to make it easier for him, throwing my scent out heavily, making sure it laid like a carpet over the forest floor. I knew it would make any living being, human or animal, follow it. Werewolf scent was like a drug, especially to the supernatural.

I ran my finger across the little vial, the liquid splashing around against its glass walls. Curious, I wondered if I could moon the liquid with in. I moved my hand in circles over the ampul, but the elixir barely moved. I tried again, concentrating hard, but still nothing of notice happened.

Suddenly, the sound of branches breaking startled me out of my thoughts, my head snapping up. My gaze searched the forest surrounding me, and sure enough, Seth comes stumbling through the bushes, pushing branches away from his face. His eyes locked on mine, and he began walking towards me, gesturing while he spoke.

"So, would you mind telling me why on earth you dragged me out here?"

"This," I say simply, holding up the vial for him to see, "And, by the way, _you_ followed _me_, remember?"

"And what is that?" Seth said, dragging out the A.

"A choice,"

"A choice, oh, okay, I guess that makes total sense then. But, you know, if you could just tell me a teensy bit more?"

I have to resist laughing at him, but instead, I give him a teasing look "I'll tell you if you can catch me before sundown,"

"Sundown, easy, I'll catch you in no time-" Seth begins talking, and while he's obviously not watching me, I took off, launching into the nearest tree branch, hidden from view. When Seth finally realizes I'm gone, his head whips around, looking for me "Alex? Hey! That's no fair! You can't begin before I'm ready!" He says jokingly. "Alex! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

But I'm already gone, running into the depths of the Olympic forest,

"Catch me if you can!" I laugh, latching onto the nearest branch.

"I'm coming for you Alex!"

"I'd like to see you _try,"_

**AN: Next, we learn more of the werewolf world, plus werewolves "orgin story" of how the world and the first vamps and wolves were made! So look forward to that! I've been imagining next chapter since forever! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It'll be epic!**

**So, remember to come up with paring names! And maybe somebody could give me a long fun review?! I promise to answer! Make guesses about the story, tell me about your cat(or dog) or your country, or whatevs! BYE!**

**-IatST**


	23. Chapter 23: The Spirit

**Children of the Moon Chapter 24**

**AN: Steph owns twilight, I own Alex and every Werewolf related thing(that's not a part of twilight)**

**God you guys, this chap! I have been waiting FOR EVER TO WRITE THIS! It's one the first things I imagined for this story. THIS IS EPIC! I'm totally fangirling! IIIIIIIII!**

**SO, before I get completely out of hand and forget to write, here's your story.**

**(And for pete's sake, you BETTER GODDAMN REVIEW please,)**

**(And there will be a super short Alex Pov, before a switch to Seth, you will understand when it happens)**

**Song: Lady Grey by Katzenjammer (Lady Grey is the Moon btw,) for the beginning, and Little talks by Monsters and Men for the part after Alex's story.**

Alex P.O.V

The Sun was mere inches from hitting the horizon, painting the sky in reds, golds, and oranges. The Moon, how much did I hate red. That horrible color held nothing but hate and pain in my eyes. But soon, soon would the sky darken to blue, and the Moon would rise in all her glory, bringing all the Stars with her, every little light a beautiful daughter or son of the Great Silver One, and red would leave my sight-

Suddenly I was sailing through the air, before, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, a warm body taking me down to the ground.

"Seth!"

"Gotcha," He whispered into my ear, and I could just about imagine his smug grin and playful eyes- keep it together Alex! "Fine, you caught me. I'll keep my end of the bargain, if you get off me"

Seth stood, his laughter filling the air. That idiot, I couldn't help but smile. I stood, brushing off my clothes, before seriousness filled me. The story I was about to tell was one of the Wolves most guarded secrets, but he needed to understand me, and this, this was key to just that.

"Follow me Seth," I began walking, knowing I could not speak the Ancient Tale, _Quedim Nalive,_ while the Sun was still in the sky. This was a tale saved for the Moon only, for only was she kind enough to remember without raging all over the world, burning everything to ashes in rage.

"We have to keep walking until the Moon rises," I said, my voice somber.

Seth P.O.V.

Seth noticed the change immediately. It wasn't Alex standing before him, this was Alexandria, warrior of an ancient species, protector of all of Mother Nature's creations. She held this regal air, this seriousness, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She was looking at him, her chin held high, her eyes burning and fierce.

And yet, yet her eyes remained broken. The eyes were the window to the soul, but there was no soul hiding behind her sapphire orbs. Her soul was hidden away, shielded away from a world that had scorned her one to many times, but Seth was determined to bring it back, make her eyes sparkle with life again. He would heal her, he would make her hole, if it was the last thing he did.

His broken girl.

We walked long and well, until the Moon rose so high you could see it over the trees. Alex had been walking before him, and no he had lost sight of her. He broke through a thick bush, and was met by a sight that took his breath away.

The moonlight shone down, filling the small clearing in silver light. Everything was glowing, pulsing with life. And there, in the middle of the clearing, she stood.

In that moment, he knew, he knew he loved her, and he knew he could never love someone so high as he loved her ever again in that moment. She was to beautiful, beyond words. She stood facing him, her thick black hair falling down her shoulders, her face turned to the sky. The moonlight made her look like nothing he had ever seen before. It surrounded her in a lovers embrace, as if it knew her better than anything else in this world.

She looked strong, like a warrior, yet as fragile as a china doll. The wind was playing with her dark locks, lifting them high in the air, before dropping them again, an elegant dance.

She was glowing, there was no other way to describe it. She was shimmering, like a mirage, a dream, something that could disappear at any moment. Alex looked like something out of a fairytale, a fallen star taking the form of a human. And there was something else cast over her as well, a transparent silver wolf. He knew it was her, her other nature as she had once put it, but seeing them exists at the same time, one fading while the other brightened, over and over again.

"Lay down with me Seth," Her voice filled the clearing, casting around as an echo, strong and clear. She laid down on the grass, her wolf shimmering, before disappearing completely. He did as she told him to, never taking his eyes of her face, afraid she would be gone if he looked away.

"Look at the Stars, Seth. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah," There were thousands of them, more lights than he had ever seen all his life growing up in La Push.

"There is a story, a story you need to hear." She looked up into the sky, losing her sight in the many stars, and began speaking. Her voice was soft, the kind you could listen to for hours.

"Before time, there was only Light, Dark and Emptiness. Back then, Light wasn't a symblo of good, and Dark wasn't a symbol of evil. Light and Dark only existed as equal, as much bad and good, yin and yang. They were in perfect balance, separated only by the Emptiness. Until the day they wouldn't be apart anymore. They decided to push through the Emptiness, and the moment they met for the first time, they created the Universe. But except from Light and Dark, they were still alone.

Light and Dark did not want to be alone anymore, so they spilt their souls into two, giving one half to the other. The first merge between them created a bright shining light, but inside him great consuming dark lived. Their first creation was named Sun, for he would bring light to all the Universe. The second merge created a dark orb, but within her, light shone brighter than anywhere else. Their second creation was named Moon, for she would bring balance to Sun's great light.

Sun and Moon loved each other higher than anything before them, and anything that would ever follow. Every moment they shared in greatness. They would never leave each others sides. Their love was consuming, powerful and strong. But still, as Light and Dark before them, they craved something else. So they touched, and they gave a little of themselves to create something new.

Sun took a little fire from his core, and Moon gave her outer skin to wrap around the fire and protect. The loss changed the Moon and Sun slightly, the Sun lost some of his brightness, his fire burning redder than before, and the Moon some of her darkness, revealing a silver colored stone under what had previously been black as obsidian.

They named their child Earth. Earth grew and became more beautiful for each moment that passed, her skin covered in blue oceans and green woods, and her core keeping her alive and warm. But the Earth was lonely, for often her parents left her for the company of each other. She asked them to create something that could live on her, be with her every day.

The Sun and Moon agreed, if the could create something as well. The Earth gave life first, taking some of all her being to create two humans, both female, gifted with the ability to give birth and care for all the Earths other creatures They were named Amare and Cura. Then The Moon came, creating the first Werewolf, gifting him with the ability to change into a great wolf at will. She named him Wolf, the first ever, and then lastly, the Sun created his being, a strong man who could run faster than winds and figth as a bear. He named him Vampire.

And so, the first Werewolf, Vampire and Human were made, changing the world forever to come."

**So I'm splitting the story into two pieces! Goodnight, please review! YOu guys are EPIC!**

**-IatST**


	24. Chapter 24: Iridescent

**Children of the Moon Chapter 25**

**AN: Steph owns twilight, I make no money etc.**

**To the other part of this tale of the beginning! YAYAYAYAY!**

**And I haveeeee chosen Alex and Seth's PAIRING NAME! May I present to you:**

**SCOTTWATER! That's the one I liked the most! Thank you all for giving me ideas!**

**AND COME ON GUYS WE ARE SO DAMN CLOSE TO ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I CAN FEEL IT!**

**Replies:**

**Numb#1epicfan: **Epic name btw! As for Amare and Cura, the Earth is already super green, full of plants and all that chaz for them to eat, but animals will come in this chapter.

**SuSu. T.: **The tale has been told for many generations, thousands of years, and it has adapted with time. Thanks for loving my story! You're great!

**C.K.: ** Hello C! Nice to see ya again! Heal bones, but like in the transformation to wolf? 'Cus that only happens once a month,.. aaaand Alex has super healing! Where do you find all of this stuff? It's so awesome you do all this for me!

**Song: Same as last chap (Lady Grey and Little talks)**

Alex P.O.V.

"And so Wolf and Vampire, Amare and Cura lived in peace for many years on their new home. There was no days or nights back then, only moments and time, and they spent many hours gazing up to the proud lovers high in the sky. The Earth kept giving life to her world, creating lions and sparrows, deer and whales, any creature she had imagination for, but she made non as intelligent or full of love as she had made her Humans.

Wolf and Amare soon fell in love, and Vampire and Cura followed. They were bound together, swearing oaths of love and belonging to the Earth Mother, the same Werewolves still swear today. They lived in peace and tranquil, nourishing the Earths and its inhabitants. Amare gave birth to the first werewolf human hybrid, a species they named the Lycans, a beautiful daughter named Stella, but when Cura and Vampire tried to have a child, she miscarried. Cura was devastated, not willing to speak to anyone but her sister Amare. It took many years, but eventually Cura got over the loss of her child, istead devoting her to caring for her niece and new nephews.

Amare and Wolf only got more and more children, and they grew closer for every passing moment. Soon they had thirteen children, seven of them who could become wolves, six who could not. But with time Vampire grew jealous. Cura didn't pay attention to him the way she had before, neither did he have any children to care for.

One day, a day that would set the world of to the course it's on now, Amare, Cura and Vampire were out working the fields, harvesting the ripe crops with scythes, when Amare cut herself on the sharp blade. Vampire came running to help, but when he saw the thick red liquid running down her forearm he was overthrown by a consuming disire. He attacked her, sucking her dry of her blood. But when he looked down at the beautiful corpse in his arms, the girl he considered his sister, he cried out in agony. He had betrayed his brother and his partner. Disgusted with himself, he fled.

When Wolf heard what had happened, he flew into rage. First he buried his Amare, giving her peace the way the Earth had told her, then he gathered all of his Lycan children. They ran for days, before coming to the sacred site of Creation, they place where Wolf had first been given life. He called upon the Moon, asking her to gift them with powers so he could take down Vampire.

Wolf swore upon the Great Earth and Mother Moon that he would never abandon his hunt for justice, not until Vampire was dead. The Moon answered his prayers, granting him and all those who would come after Wolf great powers, but not without a price.

Wolf agreed, and the Moon began. She gave them the gift of Strength, Agility and fast Healing. She gave them heightened Senses and Intelligence, and lastly she bestowed two marks to remind them of their creator. First she took a ray of Moonlight, concentrating it, and then putting a little piece of it in all of their eyes, giving them a luminescent and silvery tint, to always fill their eyes with wonder and the ability to see life and love everywhere. Then she created the first of many Rubas, placing them upon her wolves' hearts.

The first Ruba was a simple silver mark, a small wolf howling, showing your werewolf heritage. Over time you get more and more Rubas, marking important moments in your life, a moon for your first transformation, placed on your neck, right behind your ear, an arrow the first time you kill a vampire, on the inside of you wrist, a droplet of water on your cheek when you say your marriage oaths infront of The Earth and Moon and many others-"

"Wait," Seth interrupted me, "You have these? Which ones? Can I see them?"

I smiled at him, "Yes, I have them, many of them, but they are only visible in the eyes of my kind." I saw his disappointment, feeling a sting of guilt. "I could tell you about them later, maybe draw them, but this story is a special one, and I need you to listen carefully,

And so she gave them the gifts, but then came the prices that had to be paid. The wolves, all except Wolf himself, were now bound to the full Moon, so they could only transform once a month. She made it so that iron would harm them worse than anything else, and so that it would slow their healing. And the transformation, maybe the worst consequence of them all, was an excruciating pain, unlike any other, over and over again every month. It took less time with every transformation, but the pain was the same.

The Moon told them that once their quest was ended, they would return to their original state. All the wolves agreed, and so, they were changed. The Moon named them protectors, sworn to safeguard the world from Vampire.

When Sun learned what Moon had done, he quickly went to Vampire. Vampire asked Sun to gift him to, so he could protect himself against Wolf and his offspring. Sun agreed, gifting him with inhuman strength, speed and reflexes, and Sun hardened his skin, making it look like the purest marble. He gave Vampire the gift of Immortality, and the ability to change others into his kind. And lastly, he took a little of his Sunlight, and imprisoned it within his skin, so he would sparkle like diamond in Suns brilliant downpour.

But as it had been for the Lycanthropes, there was a price to be paid. In order to make the great changes needed, a life was to be sacrificed, and not any life either, Vampire's. That night, Vampires heart stopped beating, and the Sun had created a creature that would haut the Earth for centuries to come. He would have to kill, and feed of his victims blood to keep him alive. And if he ever were to change another being into a vampire, it would last three days, three days of horrible burning and torture.

For forty years, the Lycanthropes hunted Vampire, and through those years the world changed. Wolf took Cura as his second wife, and their combined species. Though Wolf and Cura loved each other, it wasn't the same as it was the first time. Wolf grew older, and his children married, and he got grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but he never gave up.

And over time, the Great Earth Mother grew insane, poisoned by the anger and hatred living upon her. She created twisted beings, made it so that the animals that had previously lived peacefully side by side now hunted each other. Her surface turned bipolar, some of it scorched beyond recognition, where no life could survive, other places turned cold and unwelcoming. She threw great storms and other disasters violently around her.

But worst, worst was it for the Moon and the Sun. They went to war with each other, neither willing to sacrifice their creations. What had once been the greatest love the world had ever seen, became the strongest hate. Their love warped into something cold and cruel, something foundationally _wrong. _They hated each other as much and as consuming as they had once loved. They couldn't even exist on the sky together, instead splitting their time with the Earth, so one side was dark, and one light, thus creating the first day and night.

The world went on, and the Humans and Lycans covered the Earth, but they never forgot where they came from. They named their home Novea, and to this day, Novea is still my kind's home, still my home, I long for it's green forests and high mountains every day.. Like muslims and their Mecca, we travel to at least once in our lifetimes. It's a beautiful place, deep in the forests of what now is Romania, where no human dears to go.

It was a day of celebration, it was time for Stella, Wolf's oldest and dearest daughter, to take over Wolf's place as Chief of All Humans and Lycans, and lead them rightfully. Form far and near they travelled, to see the ceremony, to bear witness to her coronation. All of Novea was decorated, white flowers were woven and hung up all around the capital of Novea, every house, street, corner and nook was cleaned, white banners were hung up all over town, and herbs were burned in sacrifice to the Moon.

All over town, children carried silver bells, chiming in the coronation. The People gathered in the town square, and the Moon shone brightly, high in the dark blue sky. It was starless back then, you know," I smiled, taking a short moment to look up into the sparkly ocean above me, before I continued, "As Stella knelt before her father, hand on heart, taking her vows to protect her kin and to rule just, a shadow made it's way towards the edge of the crowd, but no one noticed. Wolf placed hand on his daughters head, and when his hand lifted, a new Ruba had appeared on her forehead.

Stella rose as the new leader of her clan, and all her people cheered. They celebrated all night long, but when they went to Stella's tent the next morning, it was empty. They searched far and wide for three days until they found her again, but when they did, she was changed. Vampire had bitten her, and for three days she had burned, turning.

When Wolf found out what had happened, he was filled with grief. He had sworn to the Moon he would kill Vampire and all his like, and he would do so, even if it meant the life of the person he loved the highest. Wolf traveled far into the woods with his daughter, and alone they soon stood, under the pale light of the Moon.

Wolf raised his dagger, ready to kill Stella, but when he was hit her, he couldn't. He fell to the ground, dropping his dagger, before looking up the Moon, where she rested high in the sky. He begged her for mercy, for her to undo this, but she did not answer him, not this time.

Stella knelt down to meet eyes with her old father, her now red meeting his dark blue ones, and she said the words that would be retold for centuries, sung every time death came upon the Lycans.

'Father, look at me, please, look at me.

You have to do this,' She said. Wolf looked up, and when their eyes locked again, Stella began to sing, sing the song of the Grave, and when the song ended, Stella was no more.

It was the last straw for Wolf. For fourteen nights and fourteen days he hunted Vampire, until he found him. Wolf attacked, and they fought.

They fought, and fought and fought, neither willing to give up, they fought and fought and fought, until both fell dead on the ground. Two brothers, unbreakable, unshakeable, but yet, so fragile, so easy to break. One died with honor, one with disgrace. It was the end of the old world, and the beginning of a new one.

Wolf's oath was not done, vampires still existed on the Earth, but for the Lycan and Human, it was a time for mourning. They gathered on the Place of Creation, a cliff high above the sea, every woman, man and child dressed in white and silver, and in every hand, there was a lotus lantern.

They stood there, singing the song of the Grave, and then, when the Moon stood highest in the sky, the lifted their lanterns and let the wind carry them far, high in the sky. Their new leader, Fern, held the urn in which Wolf rested, and then, in the moment later to be know as the Mauna, the Silence, the last moment all of the Lycan and the Human gathered in peace, he threw the ashes out over the edge of the cliff.

But instead of sinking to the ocean, the ashes flew higher and higher, and then the ash touched the sky, and in a brilliant light, the first star was born. More and more souls, the ashes of the bravest of Wolf descendants have joined the Moon in the great dark night sky.

And, it's said that, once every vampire is gone, the Moon and Sun can come to a peace again, and every wolf will lose the second gifts, and their prices. The Earth will return to her glory, and the world will once again be united in love."

**Okay, I'm cutting this short here, next chap, Scottwater fight! YAY! So what do ya think? I introduced a whole lot new concepts here, my personal favorite is the Rubas, and to those of you who wonder which Alex have, send me a Review and I'll tell you!**

**Damn, this was a long chap wasn't it? Dang, phew, yay, it's finshed! The story of Creation you guys. **

**Does anybody wanna guess where the Place of Creation is? It's quite simple actually...**

**-IatST**


	25. Chapter 25: Her Revelation

**Children of the Moon Chapter 26**

**AN: Meyer owns twilight, I make no money.**

**Alex and Seth fight, and I shall reveal another Alex secret, one that has harmed her in so many ways... find out,...**

**MY GODDAMNED HEROS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU! YOU GUYS! ONE FUCKING HUNDRED REVIEWS! NOT 70, NOT 80, NOT 90, BUT ONE FRICKING HUNDRED! WE MADE IT! WE MADE IT! THIS IS IT! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRICKING MUCH! OMGOMGOMOGOOMGOMGOGMOGOMGOMGOGM! * SCREAM***

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAAASEEEE REVIEW! I'm begging you here! Please, don't just read, review and you shall forever have my blessing!**

**Alex fighting with Seth almost made no sense to me. Really, and I'm the writer of this goddamned story! I struggeled a shit ton, but it sorta works, doesn't it? I hope it does, but it has to happen anyway. Everything for the plot.**

**AND THE GREAT REVELATION IS COMING! Alex' greatest secret if to be reveiled. ARE YOU EXCITED?! I AM!**

**Song:**

Alex P.O.V.

A silence fell over us, and I couldn't tell if it was a comfortable one, or an awkward one. My nerves were tearing at me, and I felt so stupid. Leave it to me to completely loose my senses, by the Moon I'm an idiot. Seth probably thought I was deranged or unstable, or both. He was probably thinking of an excuse to get out of here.

"I'm sorry-that was-that was stupid. I shouldn't have, I got caught up in the moment, I just really love that story, but you're probably super bored-"

"No-no Alex, that was really amazing, I'm mean, you are really good at storytelling, and the story was awesome and-and did that really happen?"

"Well, yeah, I-I think so, I've always thought it was, but I don't know..." I drifted into silence, looking a bit dumbfounded at Seth. He was staring at me, his eyes slightly distant and dreamy. I felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, and I looked away, blushing.

"God, you're so amazing."

I looked back at him, startled and confused, and I came with the most brilliant answer "Huh?"

"I said-" He leaned in, pressing a light tingling kiss to my forehead. I took a deep breath, trying my best not to lose my senses completely "that you are-" another one to the tip of my nose "amazing," he breathed, leaning in to kiss my lips, slowly, softly. It was like nothing but feathers were touching them. Lightly, as if he were trying to memorize them. I could feel my reserve slipping, my thoughts grew light, trying to float away.

But still, still I pulled away, and chasing away the fog in my mind. In a mere second my mind had taken a whole new course. I felt bipolar, strange. One moment I was happy and content, others sad or almost crazy. I really needed to get a grip, to take control over my emotions, or they would consume me. And I would, after cutting the last tie, and then I would draw away, and get myself under control. I had to, or it would get me killed in the end.

It wasn't right, the way I was dragging him down. Seth deserved someone so much better than me. I wasn't what he needed, not now, probably never. It wasn't that I thought myself low, but Seth should have something else, we just-we did not fit together.

"I'm sorry I-we can't,"

He looked at me, his eyes hurt. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy, but this had to be done, for the both of us. "Why not? Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"Because you deserve something else. I'm not right for you, not in any sort of way. You deserve someone you can have a life together," Diverting his gaze, my eyes dropped to the forest floor. I really hoped he would make this easy for me, "A normal life." It came out as a whisper, but he heard me anyway, flinching.

"Alex, it's okay, it doesn't matter to me, I promise it's okay."

"No! No it's not okay! It may not matter to you not now, but it will, I promise you it will. You'll look back and think of how you-how I-wasted your life. And you'll hate me for it, so it's easier this way, Seth. Please believe me," Softly I cup his cheek with one of my hands, looking into his gentle brown eyes, "You should have something normal, something simple. I'm not right for you. You deserve better, and thats why I'm telling you this. I don't want to, but this is better," My voice is low, soft and solemn.

"No, Alex! I don't want that! I want you! You're my imprint, and you are more than good enough for me!"

"But this is not what you should have, you should have a normal girl, who worries about paying her rent in time, who thinks of what she should wear when she goes to meet her friends next Friday, or college applications! Not a girl who worries that the next person she meets is a vampire out to kill her, or her entire race! You'r life is more than crazy enough, you don't need me. You need balance, someone who can make you feel sane after all this supernatural-ity. Someone you can live out your days with, someone you can have kids with, and a dog, and a whitepicketfence and normality!"

"Alex, we can have that, I promise! Maybe not yet, but we can get a dog, Alex, please!"

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand!"

"How can I understand when you don't tell me anything!?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! I just can't-"

"Why not Alex? Why f*cking not?!" His voice was angry, and I couldn't help but flinch. If he would just understand!

"Because I CAN'T OKAY? I can't, this-" I gestured to us "Would never, ever work. And the more we cling to it, the more it will hurt us, until one of us lie dead on the ground! Because I have always been different, because I am damaged! Because I am the living version of a lone wolf! So let me be!" I stand up, but Seth holds on to my hand.

"Please Alex! Help me understand!"

"I'm full of scars, Seth, burns covering my face and my arm, jagged marks from injuries in battle, thousand imperfections, but one, one was always way worse. One scar has robbed me of any normal future. Because of this-" I violently pull up my shirt, showing him an ugly thick line, running from my lower right ribs, all the way to where my left hip met my thigh. It had almost torn me in half, even as a Wolf it had been a miracle I survived it. The Elders in Novea said I was blessed by the Moon, but I had just scoffed. This was not a blessing, it was not a curse.

Because of this, I would never have a child.

**AN: DundunDUUUH! So Alex can't have children, which is just another reason for her to avoid Seth. She just wants to spare him heartache. And just resently, like while writing _this_, I realized she can just adopt. But, just, just ignore that, kay? Thank you! **

**And now Imma watch BH6 'cus I need some happiness in my life. And now I realized that's probably not the best movie for that. Well, I'm still watching it! ByeBYE!**

**Review please!**

**-IatST**


	26. Chapter 26: Just a scared little girl

**Children of the Moon Chapter 27**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight, I own my Werewolf-Universe and my OC's.**

**Hey guys! How ya doing? Did you like my sort of Cliffhanger thingy? Alex can't have children, because Caius tore her womanly parts apart with a knife. Isn't that nice! Yeah, I thought so too...**

**WARNING! A hole lot of language coming!**

**Anyway: Replies:**

**PHILosopher: **Alex didn't move back to Novea because no matter how much she loves the place, she's needed out in the world, fighting vampires. (She's one of her generations best warriors, and she can really kick vamp ass.) And, I know, but Stella was bitten and turned, so there was nothing the Moon could do to save her. She was a daughter of the Sun, and Moon had no domain over her. I'm sorry that sounds so, eh, mean/cruel, but yeah, sorry. Eh. (Sorry for making you cry too,..)

**Song: Strong by London Grammar**

Alex P.O.V.

I wait, panting, looking at him. Waiting for him to yell or look at me disgusted or to pity me or, or, or anything, but he-he just keeps on staring at me, his face blank. An empty, bottomless void. And it's so much worse than anything I could have imagined, for I couldn't do a thing against this, I could just wait, feeling my insides being torn, torn to tiny, tiny, _tiny_ shreds. I wanted to scream, but his look stopped me. That cruelly blank look.

He must surely hate me now. But-but at least this will make him see reason. And when he sees reason, he will leave. And, and I won't have to lose everything again. For, through these years I've realized it's better to not love, for when you love you crash and burn, and with every person you love, a little pice you give them, willingly or not, and every time they leave, willingly or not, you loose a little of your self. I've learnt that it's better to have nothing and never miss it, than to have had everything and lost it. I will not lose another.

I can't loose another.

I won't survive it.

I can't survive another fall, another lost one.

I won't give in again.

I CAN'T!

My mind screams, a thousand shouting voices, pulling at my sanity. There's a gaping hole where my heart should have been, and it grows with every second, every passing thought. I gave to much, and what did I get in return! What the f*ck did I get in return?! I look up at the Moon,

"What the f*ck did I get in return for every shitty thing you ever did, huh? You took my best friend! You took my future! You took my home! You took my brother, my parents, my _family!_ And what did I get in return! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING!"

I scream, anger boiling over, emotions I had buried the second day after I woke up in a hospital. I had never cried since then, never shed a tear. And for what?! Why should I be strong, why should I even try to fight this shitstorm.

"You never gave me any reason, you never cared! You f*cking ignored me! Every night for so, _so, _many years I begged you for an answer, an explanation, but I got nothing! NOTHING! You never, ever, did anything! Is this a joke to you? Am I just entertainment, huh? Are you doing this to see how long I last? Is this a game? ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME YOU F*CKING FLOATING ROCK! ANSWER ME! I've had ENOUGH! I'M DONE! I QUIT! I GIVE UP! DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? Can you go bother someone else!? They said you loved us! They said you cared! They said you looked out for us, but I guess you can't goddamned care for every one can you! Huh? CAN YOU!?"

My vision was blurring, red and angry. My mind was a haze, all my thoughts pushing me farther over the edge. I was falling, plummeting towards my end, grasping for hold, but finding nothing but air. The pressure on my chest was killing me, and I needed to find a way to make it go away, to make it stop before it killed me. I wanted to scream my lungs empty, till my eyes burned and I lost my voice. But I wouldn't be enough, it was like nothing could take away this-this-this...

And Seth just kept on staring.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I attack the closest thing to me, a medium sized pine tree, ripping it up by its roots and throwing it as far and as high as I possibly could "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I HATE HIM! I HATE THAT GODDAMNED BLOODSUCKER BLONDE! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS EVER F*CKING DONE! I HATE HOW MUCH POWER HE HAS OVER ME, HOW I CAN NEVER STOP FEARING HIM FOR WHAT HE DID AND WHAT HE CAN DO! I HATE HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A SCARED LITTLE GIRL AGAIN! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!"

I shriek, grasping a fistful of rocks, throwing them far into the dark forest. I wanted to take all my rage out on the world, to force them to feel what I feel, force them to feel the intense pain clawing at me, my demons tearing me apart. And with every moment it just intensified, until my entire being was nothing but an ocean of anger, hopelessness and madness Everything was red, a film drawn over my eyes. I had to do something! I had to get rid of this pain, no matter what. Before it killed me.

I screamed in frustration, my head was pounding and my body was on fire, painful flames burning me up. I had no idea what was going on anymore, no control, every sensible thought lost to the fire. I just-I needed to get it away, off me. I had to stop the blistering heat, the raging pain, but I had no idea how.

Just when I was about to throw another bunch of rocks, my senses caught on to a threat. A hand reaching out for me, trying to get to me. But I wouldn't let him. I won't go down without a fight, never again. My instinct kicked in, nineteen years of har training doing it's work.

**'**Find the weak-spot,' My fathers voice rang clear through my head, and I saw how him reaching out for me made him unblanced. I ducked, crouching, swiping my right leg out in one hard fast motion, knocking his feet away from under him. While he was still falling, I pushed off the ground, locking my arms around him before flipping him to the ground. I heard his pained groan, but before he could recover I pinned him down, pressing my forearm to his throat. I felt pain all over my body, the sound of bones breaking filled the air, but I barely felt it.

I lifted my paw, ready to deliver the killing blow, when suddenly, everything cleared. The haze left my mind, the fog cleared, taking every bit of anger and frustration away, leaving only confusion.

_My paw?_

Had I-had I almost?

No, it wasn't possible, it couldn't have happened. It must have been my imagination, yet-yet what had exactly occurred? I couldn't have-not without a full Moon, but it had all seemed so clear, the bones breaking and healing again, it was all too familiar.

_Had I just almost transformed?_

**This chapter actually really hurt to write, I put a lot of my own feelings and frustrations into this, and midway I got really worrisome news, my bestfriends dad just had a heart attack. Which is really, _really_, scary. So yeah, luckily he's probably gonna be fine. But, yeah. Well, bye, review,..**

**-IatST**


	27. Chapter 27: A new hope

**Children of the Moon Chapter 28**

**AN: Meyer owns twilight **

**And I know it's been really long, but things have been going slow, an honestly, it's a whole lot more fun to read when people actually review. It gives you inspiration, you know? Anyway, Sorry for the long wait, but here you have it, chapter 28! **

**Song: Walk by Kwabs**

Alex P.O.V.

No. No, there was no way. No, nope nu-uh, I refuse to belive that. It's not true, it was simply my imagination. It had to be. I was-I was in a very emotional state, there was nothing more to it than that.

But still, I had felt it, all of it, it had felt so real. I stared at my hand, afraid that if my eyes left it, I would...I would...I would.

Had I actually transformed? Was this, had the Moon..?

"Alex," His voice was so soft, a small whisper, soothing my mind. I quickly scrambled off, never quit taking my eyes of my hand.

"I'm so sorry Seth, I do-"

"Alex, what the fuck was that?!" His voice suddenly turned hard, and I cringed. I knew he was looking at me, but I refused to meet his gaze, afraid of what I would see in them.

"I have absolutely no idea," I took a shaky breath, keeping my arms against my chest in fear.

"Did you almost just transform Alex? I thought-you _said _you only could! Have you been lying to me?"

"No! No-no! I don't-I promise-this-I have no idea what happened! You have to believe me Seth! This-This has never happened before, I promise!" I saw in his eyes, thank the Moon, that he believed me, "Seth, Seth you have to promise you won't tell anybody! Please! Nobody can know about this, not until I know what's going on! Swear it, on the Moon Mother!"

"I promise, Alex."

"Swear it on the Moon Mother!"

"Fine, I swear on the Moon Mother I won't tell!" He looked at me like I was going slightly mad, but I knew for sure what happened here couldn't be given away. It wasn't that I didn't trust Seth, I did, but with something as important at this,... I had to be sure. And, this would also protect my secret from that damned mind-reader.

"Good," I nodded courtly, before rubbing my face in my hands, "This town, it's driving me mad! I'll lose my wits, that's for sure! Vegetarian vampires, shapeshifters, imprinting, and now I'm suddenly what ever the fuck that was!" I took one deep breath, I knew I had to calm myself. Filling myself with an icy determination. An unfocused warrior is a dead warrior, it was the motto of the Seventh Clan. "Just because all this happened, doesn't mean we're okay again." I looked at Seth, my mind debating what to do "But," I gave in "I'll stick around... for a little while. I'll try this, imprint thingy, but I can't say I'll stay."

Although it was vague, it seemed to be enough for Seth, and he smiled. That boy, I thought with a faint warmth in my chest, he just never seems to give up. Full of hope.

Hope.

The word was not alien, but it still felt strange. Yeah, sure, I'd hoped for small things, like good friends, memories, passing test and beating enemies, but this was a different sort of hope. This was the hope I bore proud in my chest, the hope I'd long since forgotten. This, this was hope for the future, for my future.

The thought took root in my mind, at first the smallest sprouts, but with every moment I spent nursing the thought, it grew, blooming in my mind. I could have a future. A nice one. A happy one, with love, and whatever was in store for me here.

But, as always, I felt the doubt as well. The fear of loving and trusting, giving in, letting my walls fall. If I did, I could feel it in my guts, one way or another, I would be hurt. There was pain for me in the future, hiding, just out of my reach.

I felt like I was fumbling through thick fog, only seeing five feet infront of me. Could I let my walls fall, the prison I had built to protect my heart, only to be hurt again? Would I emerge from this, stronger than ever before, or with a scattered heart once more?

I desperately needed to think, and to get away. I had to be alone with my thoughts for this decision, but I also needed to take my mind of things.

A memory, faint, rose to the attention of my mind. Anna's voice, proud and clear. She always loved learning.

_The weather had been bad, the biting Russian cold whipping up a storm outside, but in the safety of our home, in the great library, Anna and I where warm and happy. We had opened a thousand different books, reading up anything we found interesting._

"_Ooh! Listen to this Al! 'After conducting a four year study, psychologists dr. Laureb and dr. Shen have concluded that the subconscious does in fact continue working the problem after the conscious stops. This proves that doing a different exercise will help solving problematic situations,'" Anna put on her best snobby, doctor voice while reading, and I couldn't help but giggle like only a eleven year old could. If only I knew what the Moon had in store for me. _

"_You goofball! Quit your shutyat!" I giggled at her, throwing the pencil I had been underlining quotes in the books at her._

I smiled faintly at the memory. It had been a while since I laughed as I did with Anna. We had something truly special, her and I. I missed her every day.

I sighed, feeling tired and awake at the same time. "How about we go back to you place," Seth whispered

"Yours is closer," I smiled at him,

"How can you know that? We're in the middle of nowhere,"

"I can hear the ocean,"

"You can hear the ocean,"

"Mhm," I nodded at him "it's about a half kilometer south to the beach by the Rez."

"You can hear First Beach from a half kilometer away? How far is a kilometer anyway?"

"Three miles. Hey, how about you go home first. I'll find you, but I need some time alone."

"You sure?"

I smiled at him, and nodded. Although I could tell he was reluctant to go, after a few more seconds, he turned, jogging into the woods.

When I was sure he was fare enough away, I lifted my hands from where I'd been keeping them close to my chest. I spent a few good minutes looking at them, like looking at a strangers hands. Then I began running towards Port Angeles.

There was one thing I knew would clear my mind.

_I needed to hunt._

**AN: REvieW! And Shutyat means joking in Russian, btw! Lots of love to yall! Gotta go!**

**-IatST**


	28. Chapter 28: The Hunt

**Children of the Moon Chapter 29**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**Sooo, after doing some research, I've figured out Alex's knife grip is called Icepick/Reverse grip, and she also knows archery, different martial arts, fighting with a whip, and broad, long and short sword. So, yeah, so you know that. **

**Time for some TOTAL ALEX EPICNESS! This cahp was soooooo much fun to write, I mean OMGOMGOMG! TOTAL ANNHILATION AND SUPER BADASS WARRIORNESS! GAAHH! ( And if anybody thinks that Alex beat him to easily, and vamps are stronger and all, remember that Alex is really strong as well, and far better trained. The fight was equal, but the vampire let anger get the best of him,)**

**And I just watched Steven Universe Jail Break, and OH MY GOD! GARNET! MY OTP!**

**Ehh, well. And I know this beginning doesn't quite fit with last chaps ending, but this worked out better.**

**Well, chapter 29!**

**Song: Warrior by Demi Lovato (or Who we are by Imagine Dragons)**

Alex P.O.V.

An unfocused warrior is a dead warrior.

I needed calm before calamity. I needed to find peace once again before hunting. Thoughtlessness and emotion got you killed, and I had too much left to do. To many demons to defeat.

Sitting down cross-legged under a steady old oak , I focused on my breathing. One breath in, one breath out. When I was sure of my control, I spread my senses, listening, seeing, smelling, feeling. The soft rustle of leaves in the wind, their small shapes bathed in moonlight. The silver disc high in the sky, waxing towards a new Moon. The rough bark against my back, reassuring and fast, the soft grass against my legs. It was here I truly belonged, in the dark of the night, the deep og the woods, under the light of the Moon and all her thousand stars.

Then, I closed my eyes, and imagined a box. A sleek, small, black box. In my mind, I carefully opened it, seeing the pictures within. They were anchors, symbolizing memories and emotions. And, careful and controlled, I sorted through them, until I was certain they couldn't bother me anymore. When I was younger, I had tried shutting off completely, tried turning cold. And for a while, I functioned, but it wasn't living. Closing yourself off did you no good. You had to accept things as they were, and move on. It was about balance. Not to much emotion, not to much distance.

And then I rose, new determination filling me. It was time to go hunting.

As always, the smell of vampire was extremely sickening. I felt like throwing up and ripping my nose of at the scent. In short, it was bad.

I followed it down the streets of Port Angeles, walking further down into the bad parts of town. Earlier I had snatched a jacket from a store, just so I didn't look suspicious. The cold never bothered me much, growing up in Russia and all.

When I finally came upon the vampire, he was alone. I could tell he was waiting for some poor innocent human to walk by. Monster.

The vampire was a male, and as usual, overly beautiful, with pristine white skin, shaggy dark brown hair, a bit dirty and sickening red eyes. He was leaning against a wall, and even without trying, he looked like a model. Though his clothes, simple torn jeans, a brown aviator jacket and a black, dirty and tattered black t-shirt. His features were fox-like, sharp and long. His nose was flat, his jawline strong and angled.

He would be easy to defeat.

So many human lives would be saved. It made me proud, made me feel like a true Protector. This was what she was born to do.

"Hello," His gaze lifted, meeting mine. His eyes flashed red for a moment, before turning black with hunger. He grinned at me, his smile wicked.

"Well, hello. What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" I smiled innocently at him, walking closer. When we were mere meters apart, I stopped.

"Hunting vampires," I grinned at him, seeing confusion flash across his overly perfect features. Before he could react, I had whipped up my daggers from my boots, holding them reverse grip. The vampire pounced, but I was already ducking. I laid my palms flat against the ground, daggers underneath, laying my back against the dirty pavement. Using my hands to steady me, I kicked up, hitting the monster flying over me square in the chest, pushing him fast and hard into the wall behind me, and then following my momentum I did a handstand, landing on my feet.

I took on a fighting stance, legs parted for balance and bent for strength. I held my daggers up like a guard, my left hand slightly outstretched so I could deflect attacks, my right closer to my chest so I could make quick and strong jabs and slashes. I was ready.

The vampire had made a hole in the buildings wall, and as I watched, he rose from a heap of dust and bricks. He was covered in plaster, and his right arm hung slightly off, like a twisted and broken tree branch. He dusted off, before turning at me. His face was annoyed, but he still bore an arrogant smirk. "You bitch," He muttered, connecting his arm completely to his body "I'll kill you."

I smiled at him, initiating him to attack. He began running, and I dove to the side. When he turned to face me again, I threw the dagger in my left hand, and it drove through the air like a projectile. Its hit would have been true, but the vampire's reflexes were quick, and he caught it midair. "Ha! You thought yo-" The second dagger though, hit perfectly, lodged inbetween the creatures eyes.

I ran at him, dodging his attempt to push me, and caught his arm. While he was still in imbalance, I used all the force I could muster, throwing the heavy rock of a vampire hard into the ground, creating an indentation. I grabbed the dagger in his head, but with his free hand, the vampire caught my arm, ripping it painfully backwards. I gasped in pain, and could feel the vampire had pulled my shoulder out of its socket.

While I was fighting through the red haze of pain the vampire stood up, letting go of my wounded arm. He looked down at me, his eyes menacing, his fanged smile cruel and mad.

"You'll pay in blood for what you did," the vampire lifted his boot, pressing it down on my shoulder. I bit back a scream.

An unfocused warrior is a dead warrior. C'mon Alex, think of something!

With my free hand, I reached out for the dagger the vampire had deflected. It lay just out of my grip, and I had to streach myself, irritating my dislodged shoulder even more. Just a little more, there! I grasped the dagger, before driving it as hard as I could into the monster's ankle. He jumped back, and I used the opportunity to spring forward. I quickly got both my daggers, slashing and jabbing at the vampire, creating huge rifts in his marble skin. He raised his arms to protect himself, and I grabbed his right wrist.

I moved fast, pressing my middle finger into where his pulse point would have been if he was human, before twisting his hand back. The vampire immediately slumped to the ground, the numbing effect of one of the thirteen pressure points taking affect. I had two minutes before he regained control over his body.

First, I tore off a rag of my top, placing it inbetween my teeth so I had something to bit down upon, and then, I pushed my shoulder back into it's socket. The pain almost made me blackout, but I forced through it. I didn't have much time, pain could come later. Then I took the cloth from my mouth, binding it around a slash I had gotten in my thigh.

The vampire could almost have looked like an angel where he lay, if not for the blindly-staring, horrid, menacing onyx eyes.

I drove my daggers through each of his limbs, severing them, and then, gathering the marble arms and legs in a pile. I bent down, and from a small compartment I'd sown into my boots, produced a match. I never liked lighters.

I drew the match against the pavement, quickly lighting it and throwing it into the pile. The limbs quickly caught on fire, the lilac smoke that came from burned vamp rose high into the sky. I turned away, bending over what was left of my victim. Holding one of my daggers with both hands, I raised it over the monsters head, ready to strike, when the monster spoke.

"_What _are y-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

**Long chap, I know, but damn! That was so much fun! And poor Alex, dislodging you shoulder ! It hurts like shit, I've been told. Next chap! A worried Seth trying to yell at Alex when she shows up at his home at like 1 PM bloodied and dirty, and Alex shrugging him off. Soooo, see ya! REVIEW!**

**-IatST**


	29. Chapter 29: Moondamned

**Children of the Moon Chapter 30**

**AN: Meyer owns twilight**

**YOU! Yeah, YOU! Come closer, and let me tell you something! Today, after reading this chapter, YOU are going to go down to the box at the bottom AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Why? Because it makes writing this fanfic all. The. More. Fun! DEAL? DEAL!**

**Chapter 30! OMG! YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYY! I mean, thirty freaking chapters! This was how long I ACTUALLY planned to make this story. We're not even halfways, I'm starting to realize that this story will be like, eighty chapters. Jeez, stick with me, will ya?**

**I've edited chap 2, so now that's perf! Aaaaaand I've made myself a bio, with some info on me, Children of the Moon (CotM), Alex Scott and some future projects/ideas**

**And I've recently thought about how I'm writing Seth, and he might be quite ooc, but he's older than the books, so I imagine him growing up a bit...**

**Lots of convo in this chap, tell me if that's good or boring in a review!**

**Song: You've got the love by Florence and the machine (Doesn't fit the best, but meh,)**

Alex P.O.V.

The way back home took longer than I cared to admit, but when I made it to the Rez, most of my small slashes had scabbed over due to my quick healing, but I still probably looked like hell. I didn't want to think about how badly I looked.

After roaming around looking for some clue as to where Seth lived, I ended up outside a shabby looking little place.

The house was painted red, a small one story building with a porch and some chairs outside. There were three windows looking out onto the street, two with faded yellow curtains and one with a pair of blue curtains, drawn shut. The light was on in one of the yellow curtain windows, and I wondered if it was Seth, waiting up for me.

Hm. The time was somewhere past one pm, and I couldn't really imagine him staying awake for that long. The light was probably just something they had forgotten, or always left on.

I made my way up the porch, straightening my hair and brushing my clothes. I really hoped Seth wouldn't notice. Right now I just wanted to sleep for a couple of years. I knocked three times on the door, took a step back, and shifted nervously on my feet. When the door didn't open, I imagined they were probably all asleep, and a bit disappointed I turned around.

I was about to take the first step down and off the porch, when I heard the sound of shuffling feet. The door opened to reveal an older looking woman, somewhere in her fifties, in a plushy blue bathrobe and flippers. She looked a lot like Seth, and I realized this must be his mother. Her hair was black and unbrushed, and she looked fresh out of bed. Which she probably was.

"Hello- Alex?!" The woman seemed a lot more awake now, her gaze flying over me.

"Um, hi, do I know you? I was looking for Seth, but this is probably the wrong place. I-I should go, sorry for waking you,"

"No, no, Seth's right inside, come on in. I'm Sue," Sue looked even closer at me, her face furrowing "God, what happened to you? You look like a freight train ran over you," I followed after her, wincing "That bad huh? Could you get me an icebag? My shoulder got ripped out of it's socket, and it's not feeling quite right yet." Sue gave me a slightly shocked look, before turning and walking into what I guessed was a kitchen.

"Seth! Alex's here!" After a few moments, Seth came stumbling out the door, his face sleepy, but when his eyes met mine, they widened, and he came rushing at me. "Alex! Are you okay?!" He hugged me, and I tried to hide the wince when he pressured my shoulder. His worried brown met my slightly annoyed blues. I really didn't like being coddled. "I'm fine!" I insisted, swatting his hand away with my good one. "It's nothing big, just misjudged a couple of things," Like the strength of a very annoying vampire. Seth didn't look convinced. When Sue came out and gave me an ice bag and a piece of wet cloth, he got even more worried.

"Alex, where have you been? What happened?"

"I just had to blow of some steam," I said, nonchalantly, pressing the icebag to my shoulder with my bad arm, and using the good one to wash of some blood and dirt.

"You smell like vampire,"

"Oh, do I?" I said innocently, before gingerly smelling the hem of my shirt, my nose wrinkling at the stench. Yup, I was reeking vampire. Ugh.

"Yeah, like really bad,"

"It must be some leftover from my stay at the Collins," I shrugged, hoping he would drop the conversation soon.

"Cullens, and no, they smell differently,"

"Oh, and you've memorized their smell?"

He gave me an annoyed look, and I sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I went out hunting. Jeez, what are you, my mother?"

"Hunting?"

"Yup, helps me stress down,"

"Hunting...what?"

"Vampires, of course," I stated in a matter-of-factly voice

"Vampires!? Hunting vampires?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" For a moment, I just stared at him disbelievingly, before breaking down in an almost hysterical laughter, "You-think-I-can't-I can't-beat-a-a-measly-little-vam-PIRE?!" I gasped between laughs. Moon, this was far too hilarious, and Seth's frustrated face and Sues's worried one did not help. "It's my job. No, no it's my _life._ I was born to do this, trained from a toddler. I'm the best warrior on this moondamned continent! I have more petals on my lotus Ruba than any other werewolves my age! And you think I can't beat one lousy vampire? I'm not a china doll, but gee, thanks for the confidence in my abilites! I've worked my hole life, let me tell you!"

And all Seth could say was a slightly dumbfounded "Moondamned?" Which started a whole new discussion, which started another, until they both fell asleep in Seth's bed, hours later.

**So, whatcha think? Now, go and review! THis instant! It'll take you like, half a minute, and it'll make me happy for a day! So do it! Make me happy! I command thee, review this instant! Well, see ya later!**

**-IatST**


	30. Chapter 30: the Fire Fey

**Children of the Moon Chapter 30**

**AN: IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

**(Meyer owns twilight, blahblahbalh)**

**After this short chapter, I am sadly going on a haitus with story! Sorry about that, and we'll be back on track in about to weeks! I'm just sort of lacking any inspiration and stuff, ugh. Well, sorry.**

**Song: Fallen by Imagine Dragons (Doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but it's a good song, so eh,)**

Alex P.O.V.

Pleasant, warm and sleepy. I never ever wanted to leave this place, not in a thousand years, not if this place was on fire. Which had happened before, I think. But not that I bothered, this, this was heaven. It had to be.

Dreams of tomorrow filled my head, Anna and I had planned to go back to our clearing, but that was if Gregor let us. He usually didn't mind, but we had our weapons test in just a week.

Anna had been so nervous lately, insisting we practiced combat when every we had free time. No that I mind, I love sparring, but Anna had the best shot I had ever seen, she never, ever, missed.

I dreamt about sunsets with pink clouds, and Anna was flying, and I was flying and everything was joyously peaceful, when I felt something tug at my hair. I fought the urge to say 'go awaaaaay' it was so typical of Anna to want to wake me. She knew I loved to sleep in on Saturdays.

I turned in bed, away from Anna, hoping she'd get the point.

"Psst, Moon's Daughter!"

Too early my mind groaned, and I pulled my comforter over my head

"Wolf girl! Wake up Wolf girl!" The voice was thin and high pitched, and not at all like Anna's.

"Huh?" I said sleepily, pulling back my comforter. I sat up in bed, propping myself up on my elbows, looking around in the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The old green curtains were shifting slightly over an open window, a pale moonlight column shining down on the green carpet at the end of the bed. The door was closed, and beside me, Seth was snoring slightly.

Huh, I hadn't noticed he was a snorer, that's strange. I shrugged, deciding the voice was something I had just imagined. I laid down again, looking forward to more blissful sleep.

"Down here, Lycanthrope! Down here!"

I jolted up, certain I'd heard something, but when I searched the room, I saw no one.

"What the-" I said to myself, right before a small ball of flame was thrown up on the blanket covering me. I shrieked, almost falling out of the bed Seth and I were sharing. Quickly I suffocated the flame, and reached out for the dagger on the nightstand beside me. Then I looked over the edge of the bed, searching for the fire-thrower.

Three small lights were standing on the floor, and small impatient faces looked up at me.

"Fire Fey!" I gasped. Why on earth where they here?!

Three little women clad in live fires where staring at me, and I took a deep breath. Few Fey kinds were ever aggressive towards Werewolves, but they mostly kept to themselves. I had only seen Fire Fey four times before in my life, but it wasn't hard to recognize them.

"We need your help, Burnt One. Our sister has been trapped in bad metal claws. You must help us free her."

"Don't call me that! I will help you, but for the sake of the Seven Clans, don't call me 'Burnt One'!"

"As you wish, wolf-girl. Pity though. A name such as yours is one you should bear with pride. It is a good name to be given."

I silently snuck out of bed, and with a cringing shriek opened the window, and jumped out into the Clearwater's backyard. The grass was cold beneath my bare feet, and I shuffled slightly, not wanting to lean my weight on one foot for to long. The Fey quickly followed me outside, floating gracefully towards the ground. They illuminated most of the backyard, and I silently preyed to the Moon no one would see us.

"Where is your sister?"

"Follow me," The smallest of the Fey spoke, her voice soft.

I ran after the three small fires, and we quickly came upon a small Fey girl, held prisoner by a bear-trap. With some extortion I managed to get the tiny flame free, and she floated over to her sisters, but not before giving me a thankful nod. The three others did the same, before floating away, until the were nothing but faint light deep in the forest. I shrugged of my cold, quickly looked up at the Moon, and then took of for Seth's house again.

**Sort of weird chap, really short, sorry, but I didn't feel like just leaving you an authors note alone. So you got to know so more about Alex everyday world, and what do you think about her title? She has quite a few, but I'm not bothering with writing those. **

**Bye!**

**-IatST**


	31. Chapter 31: Arrows

**Children of the Moon Chapter 32**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight, I make no money etc.**

**HA! I guess you guys never expected to se me again, but like every dead character in Marvel, I never _actually _die! (Lame attempt of a joke, sorry) Anyway! Chapter! Yay! **

**I also changed my story's summary! Do you like it? Or did you like the old one better?**

**And I really am sorry I haven't written anything these past weeks, and I don't have any excuse, I've just been tired and I've lacked incentive to write anything, especially when reviews per chapter drop from 10 to 1 in three chaps. It's just disheartening.**

**But anyway, reviews:**

**C.K. **Fire Fey are small fairies, apart of the supernatural world Alex's sworn to protect. They look like tiny men and women dressed in fire. And about the Caius/Alex showdown, I've already got something big planned;) I'm not sure about the Rose thing, but I'll check if I have enough space in my story for it. Trying to shorten the story so it doesn't go up in 100 of chapters. But as always, thanks C!

**Me **Well, here's your chapter! Congrats, 'cause you're the reason I'm posting today! Thank you for the kind words, you're an inspirational source!

**Pleasant darf **Well, here you go!

**Song: I'm a Mess by Ed Sheeran**

Alex P.O.V.

The morning after I woke up to sunlight streaming through a slip in the blinds of Seth's bedroom window. I silently slipped out of Seth's warm embrace and shivered slightly at the cold September air meeting my skin. Winter and cold were closing in, and though it didn't actually affect me, I always held a dislike towards the cold.

My eyes landed on a grey hoodie laying in the corner of Seth's room. I grabbed it, looking at the faded print of some superhero, before pulling it on. It was warm, and smelled faintly of Seth. Then I scoured the room for my daggers, and when I found them I bent down to my shoe-clad feet, placing them safely within each boot. I stood, and letting my eyes land on Seth's sleeping form, I smiled softly. He looked so peaceful while he slept, like a child, and once again I found myself doubting our relationship. There was still so much I didn't know about him. And so much he didn't know about me.

_You promised you'd stay,_ a judging voice rang through my head

Yeah, well, I'll stay. _F__or now._

I shook my head of the thoughts, and in four short steps I made my way across his window, opened his window and slipped out to a sleeping world. The sun was just barely above the horizon, bathing everything in a pale white light. It was almost hard to imagine anything bad could ever happen in a place so quiet like this. Out of habit I touched the burnt scar on my cheek. I'd been lucky. No matter how scarred, I'd been lucky. More lucky than my family.

I counted every step from Seth's window to the road by his house, and calculated the steps to the forest edge. I always did.

I was walking through a small clusters of buildings when something caught my eye. A familiar rusted shade of blue, and I almost squealed in delight. This day seemed to be turning up for the better. I ran towards my car, taking in the sight of my beloved blue 1972' Mini Cooper. I reached the car door, but to my disappointment it was locked.

So, one window-climbing, Seth-waking and key-getting heist later, I sat comfortably in my good old car. And by the Seven Clans it felt good to finally be back in the worn leather seat. This car was like home for me, more than anything else. I'd even lived in this car for a good year, after leaving the orphan edge.

I started the engine, and at exactly 6.14 am, drove away from La Push. Taking my sweet time on the drive home, I let my mind wander.

There was so much I had to think about, so many things bugging my mind, but I'd just been too busy to get some actual time in to mull over it. And then there were the vampires. Those sparkling bastards really had a way of showing up everywhere in my life.

And the dreams.

Yeah, sure I've had weird dreams and nightmares before, but three days and my mother warning me?

That just didn't feel like a dream, at all. More like a vision. It had been so real, I could've almost sworn my mother was right by me. It was incredibly unsettling, and her message was even more so. Protect her? Protect them? Who was she even talking about?

All too soon I was at my destination, so I decided to meditate over it. I stepped outside the car, locked it, and went inside my house. The kitchen was messy, every counter and table covered with day old food. I let that be for now, instead filling a big mug of water.

I walked outside, set the mug down infront of me in the tall grass, and focused. Like a snake charmer, I slowly coaxed the water out of the container, and gathered it up into a floating ball, hovering mere inches above my hands. I closed my eyes and focused on my breath.

Three hours later I flung the ball of water across the backyard in a scream of frustration. By the Moon, I hadn't gotten any answers. If anything, I just had more questions I wanted an answer for. And it was really fucking annoying. So, instead of sitting still and doing nothing, I chose to use my pent up energy and anger on training instead.

I went to my car, opening up the boot. The entire thing was filled to the brim with different types of weapons, ammunition and weapon material. I always made my own weapons.

I reached in and picked one of my favorites, a reflex bow made from dark brown osage wood, carved with Script to make it stronger and better. It's a true beauty. The sun reflected of it like nothing I'd ever seen before. I also grabbed a few dozen arrows, stuffing them into a quiver.

Some rain had barely begun to fall from the white Forks sky, but I still decided to train anyway. I briskly walked towards my backyard, counting my steps. Lining up to take my first shot, I quickly let the arrow fly, and it hits the fifth outer circle. "Typical," I huff, before I take a deep breath, trying to focus. One in, one out, then I reach for another arrow from my quiver, nocking it. I aim, closing one eye, and then I let the arrow fly.

The rest of the week moves in almost a haze, and surprisingly, nothing big happens. I hang out with Seth, train and once, Teddy even came by. Wait, Emmet, his name was _Emmet._ I grin, before catching myself. Maybe Teddy wasn't so bad, but I wasn't so sure about the rest. They _were _vampires no matter how self-proclaimed good they saw themselves. Vegetarians. Stupidest thing I ever heard.

I looked in the mirror of my new bedroom. I wore a simple gray cardigan and a pair of tight black pants, nothing overly nice. Seth was sitting on the bed, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I reached for my daggers, grasping them from the cupboard next to me, one in each hand. I bent down towards the wooden floor, placing my knives within each of my usual boots.

"Are you taking the daggers? It's supposed to be a 'friendly meeting, you know,"

"I'm taking my daggers"

"Please Alex,"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You think I would _willingly_ go to this thing _and_ leave my only defense?"

"They won't hurt you," I cocked on eyebrow at him, "I mean it!"

"I'm bringing them anyway. They can think what the fuck they want to think, I don't care. The only reason I'm doing this is because of you. They have one chance."

**Next chapter, the Cullen dinner! Yay!**

**So? I'm back from the dead! Double yay! Long chap, you like it? Leave me a review and tell me about it! Please, pleaseeeeeeeeee revieeeeeeew!**

**-IatST**


	32. Chapter 32: Into the Lion's Den I

**Children of the Moon Chapter 33**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight, etc.**

**Another chapter! Somehow! Yey! I am finishing this. No. Matter. What. ;) Well, here comes first part of the Cullen thingie meeting. Sort of a short filler...**

**I'm having trouble finding out what I'll do for the second part, so review and tell me what ya wanna see. It has to be something with the entire family or something, I'm not sure... Third part will be Nessie bonding! GIve me ideas and I'll get newt chap done sooner!**

**Song: The Kids aren't alright by Fall Out Boy**

Alex P.O.V.

I strode up to the front door, with Seth trailing behind me. Though my eyes may have been trained on the massive villa-like thing infront of me, all my other senses where scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. Seth might trust these _people,_ but I sure as hell didn't. For all I knew I could be walking into a trap. Or worse. Just being here gave me a horrible feeling.

Huge, old trees were lining the entire driveway up to the Cullen house, throwing long shades across the road. One of the things that had drawn me to this little town was the resemblance the forests bore to my home in Novea. There was something alluring about the everlasting gloom in between trees, underneath tall giants, where the sun never quite broke through.

But just because of that, it was the perfect place to hide for an ambush. My head was running a thousand scenarios at the same time, calculating escapes and attacks.

I'm not stupid. Vampires are my sworn enemies, _vegetarians_ or not. I would never forget that. Not after what their kind did to mine, both personally and generally. The Voulturi had reduced our numbers to a tenth.

_Vegetarians._ I almost scoff out loud at the thought. The walked around acting like self-proclaimed saints, that's for sure, but I had no faith their charade would last for long.

Emmet stood waiting for us in the doorway of his home. I gave him a slight smile, and he waved at me, grinning so broadly he looked like a child on christmas morning. Maybe Teddy wasn't so bad, but still. They are your enemies. Enemies. Focus. Oh by the sake of the Seven Clans, if I got all gooey over a bunch of vamps, that would be the end. I briskly shook myself of my smile, rearranging my features into something more fitting. Like cold disdain. Or extreme annoyance.

Another two vampires stepped forward to where Emmet was standing in the doorway, one of them the pretty blond with the flower name and Carlisle. When I was looking up at them, I couldn't help but once again think about how horrible their beauty was. Cold and god-like, making them seem distant and unreal. It was _too_ perfect.

I stopped at the base of the steps, looking up at the three of them. This was my last chance to back out, and for a moment, I really wanted to. Whatever happened today, I knew it would only end in my misery. And then Seth walked up to me, and for a short moment our eyes met.

I could never quite put into words what I saw in his eyes. Why they made my stay. Why they, in that moment, somehow grounded me. In hindsight, I wonder how things could have gone so bad when I think of his eyes. How things could have ended the way they did. How could everything happen, when his eyes were so-so-so _loving._ They made me feel absolutely safe, like nothing bad could ever happen in his eyes. I think they were what made me believe maybe we actually had a chance. Those eyes made me dream of a bright future, but the path towards just a little bit of happiness would be so hard.

And I wonder if, even if I knew what would happen, how things would end, would I have backed out while I still could? I hope not.

It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

But then again, what would I lose? Nothing.

I wouldn't lose.

I would be lost.

**Short chap, but it felt right to cut it there! Please do as I asked at the AN at the beginning and give me some ideas! I'd love you for it. Virtual hugs, cookies and I'll dedicat the next chapter to you!**

**Well, see ya and thanks for reading! You're awesome!**

**-IatST**


	33. Chapter 33: Into the Lion's Den II

**Children of The Moon Chapter 34**

**AN: Meyer owns twilight**

**Well, hello once again. I bet you're all very surprised to see me, aren't cha? As I sad, I am _not _giving up on this story. **

**Summer vacation is officially started for me! And that means completely irradical updates from now on. Whilst writing this, I'm on an airplane, flying towards my vacation in Spain. The 13th of July, I will be coming to USA for ten days. I'm so excited!**

**Well, here's part two of the dinner at the Cullen's!**

**Song: Trouble by Imagine Dragons**

Alex P.O.V.

Tension.

That's probably the only word I can use to describe the heaviness of the room, like someone bending a young branch, waiting for the elastic wood to finally snap. All eyes are on me, or the items in my lap. Two deadly sharp, white-like-marble, four inch, Seventh Clan traditional daggers with Script of the Ancient Language carved along the edges and a hilt bound with tough, worn leather, carved from the chest of a slain foe. Some werewolves meant that it was better to carve them from the vampires thigh, but I always preferred vampires chests. They made better weapons.

I'm cleaning them, just for kicks. For I moment I looked down at my most treasured possessions, before my eyes scan the Cullen's fancy livingroom. It's light, airy and big, hyper modern and really beautiful. I don't care much for vampires superficial beauty, but this room really was really pretty. New, expensive looking white couches, one of which I was sitting on the floor I front of, leaning back into the sofa. Seth was sitting behind me, on the couch, his legs two legs on each side of my shoulders, his hand distractedly toying with a few strands of my dark hair.

Around in the rest of the room, there are huge bookshelves stuffed with all kinds of reads, modern art and ancient (and probably really expensive) artifacts scattered all over, hung up on walls, on small tables and shelves.

The vampires were scattered around in the room, their poses human-like and their golden eyes edged towards me every few minutes. I could tell it was making Seth a bit nervous, especially when Edward, the creepy mind-reader dude, kept on sending him looks.

I lean slightly back, my shoulders resting on Seth's knees, almost sighing in content. I could practically smell the vamps' frustration. They were probably waiting for me to break the ice, but I was having way to much fun simply reveling in their awkwardness, their lack of words.

What do you say to a werewolf girl who seemingly just dances into your life with daggers carved made of your own skin in her hands? I would be at a loss of words too, probably.

Finally Emmet, who'd been previously standing next to a bookshelf with his pretty blonde rock girlfriend, breaks away and sauntered over to where I sat, turning on the giant flatscreen infront of us.

"'Sup Sparkles?"

Somewhere in the room, I heard the mindcreep choke on laughter, but Emmett didn't seem to mind at all. "Nothing," He grins at me, before his eyes land on the daggers.

"Man, those look sick! Where'd you get 'em?"

"Oh, these?" I asked innocently, raising one eyebrow, mischief hid in my voice "You can't excactly but them, unless you go Otherworld Blackmarket style. I made 'em myself."

I held back my smug grin, but I can't contain my closed-lip smile.

"You know, we can make a pair together one time, if you lend me a hand."

On the couch behind me I felt Seth stiffen, and I threw my head back laughing. This is to good.

"What!?" Emmett narrows his eyes at me, his voice bewildered.

"I said-I said 'Lend-me a ha-hand!'" I heave out between laughs. Everybody in the room seems to be eyeing me in various steps of contempt, and I could hear Eddie whispering to Bella why I was laughing like a mad man. I really should have been behaving better, but, by the Sake of the Seven Clans, I really couldn't.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry it's just-these are-oh Moon you should see your face Teddy-the material is-hard to come by..."

"For God's sake Alex! Just say it!"

Despite knowing this would not be helping my case in the I'm-not-actually-a-lunatic-werewolf-on-the-loose, I took three deep breaths to steady myself, before I locked eyes with Emmett.

"These knives are made of vampire skin, Emmie." I deadpanned, and everyone in the room visibly paled, even for vampire standards.

Yup, these guys definitively though I was completely out-of-my-mind _bonkers._

**So, hi! I'm not dead. And I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU PEOPLE! 104 people read last chap. First of all, WOW! OH MY FUCKING WOW! You wanna hear something even more WOW. 2764 people have read my first chap/prologue. But, only about half of those continued, so, how can I make my first chap better? Tell me in a review please! And Now secondly. Those 104 of you who read last chap. Right beneath this text there's a review box. Use your keyboard and write something! It can be something about this text, something about me, about you, it can be the first thought that pops into your head, it can be short or long, but please, for Moon's sake WRITE SOMETHING! If all of you 104 do, then my review count will almost DOUBLE! Do something kind and amazing!**

**I WANT ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER COMES!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**-IatST **


	34. Chapter 34: The Halfling

**Children of the Moon Chapter 35 Into the Lion's den part III**

**AN: Jeez, chapter 35 already? Woah, this is almost... frightening. But OH MY GOD!**

**YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY AMAZING, KAY? YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? I HOPE YOU GODDAMNED KNOW THAT ALRIGHT?!**

**YOU. ARE. AMAZING. I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! AND DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET LOTS OF COMMENTS? I GET INSPIRED TO WRITE MORE, THUS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORTLY AFTER THE LAST ONE.**

**COMMENTS=CHAPTERS**

**REVIEWS:**

**Guest (1): **Thanks, and yes, I just spent five days in Malaga, and now I'm going to the US for TEN DAYS! IIII I'm so excited!

**#1phan: **Thank you! And yea, I might be a _little_ mean, but if that's a surprise then you haven't read my chapter. I'm a teeny tiny sadist, heh, but istead of taking it out on people, I take it out on characters(MUAHAHAH) But, I'm in a good mood, so here's a little Reneesme/Alex chapter to have fun with!

**Phendra: **I was never planning on _leaving..._ at least not permanently. I'll be seein' this story to the end! And there won't be actual _eating,_ I just had no idea what to call it, a meet up? Gathering of fellow supernaturals. Buuuuuut now that I thought about it, I could have just called it a visit. Oh Well, too late to do anything about that now! Thanks for reviewing so long by the way, your awesome!

**Lei sun: **Good guessing, we've got a smart one here. I can tell you that some of your analysis is correct, and some is not... And yey Nessie! Though Alex will be calling her something else though.

**Guest(2): **Thank you! Keep reviewing!

**wolfiegurl: **Thanks! You are way to sweet! You had me grinning like a madman all the way to the airport after I read your review. It's people like you that keep me going! Xoxo IatST

**Ü: **Yup, and here's the chap I promised! And by iraddical, I mean I have no idea when I'll get to write, since I'll be traveling and whatnot. Thanks for reading, stay awesome!

**Song:** Polaroid by Imagine Dragon

Alex P.O.V.

I was sitting on the grass outside the Cullen's house, my back to the house, my legs crossed and my face stretching to catch a rare ray of sunshine, my eyes closed, and I thought back to what had transpired just half an hour ago.

"_Vampire skin?!" Emmet stuttered out, clearly shocked. I gave him a tight lipped smile, crossed my arms over my chest, and rose._

"_Well, I'll leave you to figure out this one," I winked at Seth, and smiled at them "Natural enemies, remember?" I paused for a moment, giving the Rose vampire a wink, "If anyone needs me I'll be outside."_

My hearing picked up on the sound of crunching gravel, and I open my eyes, turning my upper body to face the approaching figure. I look at the girl, dressed casually in a sweater and skinny jeans, holding two cans of soda in her hands. I slight breeze blows towards me, and I catch the strangest smell ever, not _quite_ as earthy and natural as most humans smell, not _quite_ as sickly sweet as vampires smell, but something inbetween, soft and floral.

"Hey, your the halfling, right?" I eye her slightly, not unfriendly, but not an invitation to join me either, "Surprised your family would let you at with a loony like me on the loose," I turn my face towards her, grinning like a madman. The girl looks at me surprised for a moment, before laughing.

"Oh, they don't know I'm here,"

"Rebellious. I like it," I make a momentary decision to give the girl a shot, and pat the space beside me "Come sit down halfling, and let's talk."

The girl sits down next to me, offering me one of the sodas, a coke, and I get a chance to look at her while opening the soft drink.

The halfling was way prettier than any of the vampires, a more natural, _real _beauty. With dark shining ringlets, fair pale skin and warm brown eyes. I notice the small imperfections that makes her human. Well, half human. A crooked tooth, a slightly uneven nose. It makes her beautiful, in the real way, and I decide I like this girl.

That's when I felt the slight pressure in the back of my mind, a sort of probing. For a moment I pondered over the feeling. I knew it wasn't a headache... and then I realized what it was. I pushed at it, imagining it leaving my head, and blocking it out. The feeling vanished, and I muttered a few word under my breath.

"Stay out of my head, _leech_"

"What?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing," I brushed it off, quickly changing the subject "So, halfling, where were you while I horrified four family? They really are a gang of prudes, you know?" I say, taking a sip of the coke.

"Yeah, I know. They can be a bit overbearing from time to time, but they mean well. And where I was? Well, I was banished to my room until they decided whether or not you were _safe," _She paused for a moment, eyeing me_ "_which I guess you're not?"

"You got that right, halfie." I say with a chuckle.

"Why do you call me that? My name's Reneesme."

"Jeez, that's a mouthful."

"Yeah, I know. Whoever let my mom decide my name really didn't think it through. And you can call me Nessie, it's easier."

"Nessie, where have I heard that name before?" I scrunched my brows together, thinking hard, drinking from the can.

"Oh, well, probably the Loch Ness monster," She says nonchalantly, like a comment on the weather.

"_**What!?**_" I spurt out, choking on my drink. After a few dozen coughs and a hole lot of heaving, I steady myself, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye "Nessie won't do, _monster girl_, I'll use my own nicknames."

We sit in silence for a few moments, and I find myself actually enjoying the halfling company. I hadn't realized it, but I missed just talking to a girl. With a guilty start, I also remember that I haven't talked to my friend since arriving. I'll have to call Emma, Sarah and Michael later. The feeling of missing them hits me like a wave, and I take a deep breath, doing my best to conceal it.

"So, you're a werewolf right? Like Jake, Leah and Seth? My family didn't really wanna explain you to much."

"Understandable, and no. Not like Jake, Leah and Seth. They're shapeshifters, not werewolves. They could have been able to change into any kind of animal, and being wolves is just a random coincidence. I'm a real werewolf, changing on full Moons and vampires enemies and all that jazz."

"Oh, okay."

Another silence fell upon us, but this wasn't as comfortable as the last. I could tell something was bothering Ren. After a few minutes I gave up on waiting for her to tell me, and I ask her instead.

"Am I your... enemy?" Her voice is low, and she presses her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, her head tilted sideways, her gaze openly displaying an array of emotions.

"Chill halfie. You're half human remember? That means you fall under me and my kins protection. Unless you kill a human, that is."

Ren looks obviously more relived, and her pose relaxes. After that, talking comes easy. We chat, snicker and banter over just about anything between heaven and earth, over silly things as whats better, iPhones or Androids(and iPhones are obviously better, but Ren refuses to see reason), or deeper subjects, like Ren's wish for more freedom, yet not wanting to disappoint her parents. Everything falls naturally, easy a flowing river. This is a girl I easy take a liking to, a girl with wits and brain far beyond her years(_far _beyond them, seeing as she's actually just fucking six years old...), and yet she possesses the childish thoughts of a fourteen year old(Which is still _technically_ beyond her years, but whatever), gushing about Jake(She really couldn't shut up about him, and how she was so lucky and whatnot), where she wanted to travel when her parents _finally_ decided she was old enough(She really drew the _finally_ out in one big exasperated sigh) and her love for mischievous acts(this was when I really fell head over heels for her).

I _knew _that she would come to be a close friend of mine.

And that was really frightening.

It sinks in, that I'm sitting here, chatting with the enemy, like no blood has ever been spilled between our two species, her vampire and my wolf. It's a fear lodged deep in my brain, denying me respite, beating on with every friendly word that passes between us. So I lock it away, the same way I've locked away, hidden, so many pains, fears and barricades. The ability to compartmentalize every obstacle thrown at me, so I can move on no matter what. The ability that helped me survive, and helped me grow strong enough.

The ability that manifested twelve years ago, in a white sterile room, underneath hospitalsheets.

The ability I fear I'm losing control over.

**Well, this chapter was a horrid trainwreck to write. I really hope managed to capture Reneesmes playful rebellious personality. It really annoyed me how the portrayed her as this quiet, well behaved little goody-two-shoes in the movie. So yeah, that was todays chap, whatcha think folks? Any good?**

**Anyway, review, rant about whatever annoyed you in the movies/books, leave a comment with the best line of the chapter, whatever you fucking want to write to me, I'll love it whatever you want.**

**I love the word whatever. Whatever.**

**Stay awesome, review and have lovely fucking week kay? Good.**

**See ya!**

**-IatST**


	35. Chapter 35: Enigma

**Children of the Moon Chapter 36**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight, I own my version of werewolves and my OC's.**

**Heeeeeeyo. Guess what! Or rather, guess who! Seth P.O.V. chapter! Yay!**

**And now I look at thee, o'great readers, with two commands. First, read this story- yes, you heard right _read_, and now for the even more scandalous second command...**

**REVIEW BITCHES! (Thank you for your attention)**

**Reviews:**

**33: **Well, I can't really tell you _that _much, being safe online and all, and I don't really want to post too much info about me on my bio, either, but I guess I can update it after this chap! Thanks for asking!

**Phendra: **They're totally coming, buuuut the MichaelxAlex thing wont work, and I've already planned something else, but as always, thank you so much for the ideas! They keep me going

**C.K.2.: **Why hellu, and why yes, I do so totally agree with every single thing in your review. And don't worry, Ren will be plenty badass. She and Alex will be partners in crime...

**Song:**

Seth P.O.V.

After Alex left the room, Seth could only stare at the doorway, waiting for her to reappear. He had no idea what had possessed her to act so hostile towards the Cullens, even though she hid her threats under a friendly demeanor, there was no mistaking what laid underneath. Seth couldn't help but feel the slightest sting of betrayal. He'd hoped she'd trust enough in him to at least try, but she'd written it out plainly in her hatred.

But could he really blame her. Vampires had taken her family and her chance at a second one. The Pack acted the same way around the Cullens as she did, if not worse, and they had far less reason to.

Seth was still deep in thought when the bell-like voice of Bella broke the silence.

"They're talking." She said with a small smile.

"Who?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows at the seemingly random statement.

"Reneesme and Alex. And Alex actually seems to be acting... friendly? And now she's laughing. Well, chuckling anyway. I think Alex likes Nessie." Bella smiles even more now. Seth hadn't noticed before now, but Bella seemed to care about his imprint. Now he understood why she'd kept on bugging him for when Alex was coming to visit. She was worried.

"Yeah, she does actually. But she seems very conflicted about it." Edward crunched his brows together in concentration, before he threw his hands up in exasperation "How does she _do _that!"

"Do what, Edward?" Bella inquired

"She pushed me out! How is it even possible!? Ir's like she knows I'm listening! It's so _frustrating!"_

"Are you talking about Alex? Did she block your gift? Man, she _has_ to teach me that!" Emmet grinned, clearly recovered from the previous shock.

"Well, we can at least still hear them," Esme looked at Bella, probably thinking it was worry over Nessie's safety. Bella gave her a smile, soundlessly walking over to her adoptive mother. It had only been a little over a year since her father, and the sheriff of Forks, had died of a heartattack, and there always seemed to be a sad twinge in her smiles, or a dimmed light in her eyes. It had taken her months before she even wanted to go into her fathers house, so it's an understatement to say that Seth and the others were surprised when she suddenly announced she wanted to sell her old home.

Which of course had led Seth to meeting his mystery bundle of an imprint.

Not that Seth ever would have wanted it differently. Alex was more than he could have ever hoped for, and just thinking about her made his heart ache for the girl just beyond a wall and a few dozen feet of grass. His gaze was drawn to the window, and without realizing it, spaced out, his eyes locked on something unclear and distant. He gingerly noticed Jasper and Alice leaving to hunt, and Edward asking to come along. Though they probably planned on spying on the two girls outside, at least getting a shred of their conversation.

The sun had moved a long way over the now darkening skies, and Seth new the day was drawing to an end. He could feel tiredness settling in his body, along with something else, something fainter.

The tiniest feeling of dread was creeping under his skin, and he had no idea.

Seth stood from the white leather couch, his joints stiff from sitting so long, and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling. And it helped, ever so slightly. He looked around in the room, noticing the only vampires left in the room were Emmet and Rosalie, the latter curled up in the formers arms, reading some motor magazine. The tv was on as well, droning on about some baseball game from earlier, but Seth hadn't bothered to follow it. His mind was unsettled, and he couldn't seem to focus, so he went outside, hoping to find Alex.

He barely noticed the cold air when he made his way outside, and after a moment of listening, he pinpointed the girls location by to pearly laughs, Alex's voice ringing out like a fresh stream of water in the desert, beckoning him to come closer. The sky was darkening rapidly, and the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, leaving only the a few streaks of orange to remember it by. The night was draping itself in dark blues, a few stars appearing on the navy and cobalt overlay.

Two silhouettes appeared in his line of vision, their back to him, faces turned towards the river running beside the Cullen house. He saw what must be Alex' form, sitting in a lotus position, her arms waving wildly in the air, her voice loud and warm, recounting some apparently hilarious story, seeing as Nessie was laughing her ass off. He barely caught the gist of it though, before Reneesmes smaller form alerted Alex of his presence.

Though he couldn't really see her face, he knew she was smiling wildly at him, and in that moment, he hade the strongest wish to kiss her. But, instead he watched as Alex rose to meet him instead. His heart skipped a beat when for a moment, Alex tiptoed infront of him, her lips softly brushed his, no longer than a two seconds, but the kiss still left his head spinning. That girl would be the death of him, for sure, Seth thought.

The werewolf took a step back from him, and he immediately missed her soft body just barely touching his. Then Alex turned away from him, and beckoned at Nessie to rise.

"Ren's staying with us tonight,"

"What?" Nessie and Seth spoke at the same time.

"Jake can come too. We're having a sleepover."

Nessie, or Ren, as alex called her, immediately agreed, squealing at Alex. They began talking at a speed Seth could barely comprehend in his drowsy state, his mind working far too slow for his liking, but after a while Seth managed to formulate the question on his mind.

"A... sleepover? When did you get this idea."

"Just now," Alex grinned mischievously at Seth, and he could already tell it would be a long night. 'And right now, 'Seth thought, 'I do not posses the willpower to fight her about this decision.' So with a sigh he relented. This, of course, brought on two even louder squeals from the girls.

It was going to be a really, _really_ long night.

**Here ya go! Nice little chapter, yas? Yaaas.**

**So remember to review kay guys! Somewhere off in the distance, Shila LeBouf is yelling at you to: Just DO IT! DO IT! *Your fave author trying to be funny***

**I'm sorry. It won't happen again.**

**Here are some updated chapters for ya! Fun!**

**Chapter 5**

**Lots of Luv from moi!**

**-IatST**


	36. Chapter 36: Ineffable

**Children of the Moon Chapter 37**

**Song: Hero by Family of the Year**

In the darkness she felt so alone in her decision. But then again, she was alone in it. It'd been a long while since she hadn't been alone in everything, and she won't deny that for a short time, she'd loved it. She'd loved not being alone. But she'd already let to much time come and go, she'd already overstayed, and now it was time to leave again.

In the darkness she stared up at the sealing of what was supposed to be her living room, counting the wooden planks, one bye one. She listened to the breaths of three sleeping people, two of them not far from her, but not within arms reach. The other, third breath was just beside her ear, and the owner of the long, deep breaths was holding her. And yet she felt fore lonely than ever before.

Was it because this life could be hers, if she gave in?

Or was it because it never would anyway?

She'd slip out before anyone noticed, be gone in the night with all that belonged to her in her worn dufflebag in the back of her car. And she'd never return. She would keep them safe from the life that belonged to her, and the dangers that came with.

She couldn't stay. Couldn't.

Wouldn't.

You could call her a coward. Scream for her to turn around and come back. That wouldn't stop her. She was leaving. For good.

So, with silence that came from years of training, she slipped out of her imprint's arms. Her soulmate's arms. The arms of the boy with the warmest brown eyes.

It was the least she could do if she was leaving him. She could accept it. Fully. That she belonged to him, and he to her. Had since she laid eyes upon him. It still wouldn't stop her. It pushed her on. She would protect him. It was the right thing to do.

Was it the easy thing to do?

Yes. No.

She didn't know anymore.

She really didn't. Not at all.

That scared the hell out of her.

She gathered her things. A silver wolf figurine from a bookshelf. Pictures from places too normal, to ordinary to every belong in her life. Clothes from a cupboard in a room like the one she was supposed to die in. And then she left. She left, the only two thing remaining in the house that ever proved her existence were two notes and a vial of midnight glass and clear liquid, a tag with the name Ren tied to it.

The first note, easily found; _'I went out training before you woke up, -A'_

The next, lying on a bed, vial beside it; _'I'm sorry, -A'_

She left three things. No, wait, not three. Four.

Two notes, a vial, and a heart.

And then Alexandria Lupaliane Scott was gone in the darkness of the night, on a cold September night, with wind in her hair, tears in her eyes, and a hole in her chest.

**This is actually the best thing I've ever written. Ever. **

**REVIEWS:**

**C.K.: **The Volturi I think.

**Tyio: **You where actually quite helpful, because you reminded me of the vial! Which is sort of important. But I really can't decide on that thing with Ren, we'll see what my twisted brain comes up with.

**Guest:** We are definitviely meeting Alex' buddies. And was this dramatic enough for you?

**Thanks and good night!**

**-IatST**


	37. Chapter 37: Solitude

**Children of the Moon Chapter 38 **

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Don't hate me! I'm sorry, that was mean of me to write such a chapter!**

**So, Alex bailed. No explanation, gone in the middle of the night. Classic. Yeah. I'm mean. Buuuuuut we've already established that, so whatevs.**

**Was last chapter _dramatic _enough for you guys?**

**And now, Seth learns that Alex is gone. Forevah. ;(**

**Reviews:**

**Guest(1): **Wow indeed. ;)

**Guest(2): **Sure am. ;)

**Song: Believe by Mumford &amp; Sons**

Seth P.O.V.

When Seth woke up, his arms were empty. It took a little moment to register why. Alex was gone. This had seemed to become some norm between him and Alex. Her leaving before he woke up, to train, or impale some vampire, or whatnot. He groggily rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the couch he'd previously been sleeping on, and a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips when the memories of last night came back. He, Alex, Jake and Nessie had been up into the wee hours doing all kinds of mischief and crazy things, including Alex cooking up nineteen different sorts of comfort food, where he and Jake had eaten fifteen of the dishes, painting Alex' neighbors mailbox pink and dancing until everyone had fallen asleep out of complete exhaustion.

Seth ran one hand through his hair, ruffling it.

He rose from the sofa, gave one look over to Jake and Nessie to see if they were still asleep, and headed into the kitchen. If he was lucky, there might be some leftovers he could reheat in the micro**(?)**. He had patrol soon, and if he was lucky, he could squeeze in some time for his girlfriend.

God, how he loved to say that.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. He had patrol for five hours with Leah and Embry, and though nothing happened, he got a chance to catch up with his sister. She'd had another fight with her girlfriend, but they'd gotten through it after a day. Seth knew Leah and Kaia always bounced back from these things pretty quickly. He'd never met anyone who fought so much together, yet always seemed to work through everything no matter. And every time they got back together, they were even more in love than before.

Leah had convinced him into promising a double-date, and even though he acted reluctant, he knew his sister really seemed to like Alex, and he was sure Alex would bond like Kaia. They were the same headstrong type. Kaia was even into martial arts.

…

Seth knocked on Alex' front door, before he took a couple of steps back onto the black pavement. Fall was in full swing, and almost every leaf on every tree as far as his eyes could see were some kind of red, orange, brown or yellow. Today was another cloudy cold day, but the cold never bothered him, so he was still in a worn t-shirt and shorts.

The shapeshifter's eyes waited expectantly on the white-painted wooden door, knowing it would open any moment. In his hands, Seth held a single red rose, which he'd bought earlier that day on impulse. He knew it would make Alex happy, and that was all he wanted in the world.

As seconds turned to minutes, Seth grew restless. Where was she?

Gingerly, he took the few steps up to the door, and his hand rested on the doorknob a moment too long, the cold metal spreading a feeling of dread through him.

The door was unlocked, and for some reason, this didn't surprise him at all. It just added to the growing pit in his stomach. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Alex?" Silence. He took a couple more steps into the hall, closing the door behind him, before he called her name again. Still nothing. Seth walked into the kitchen, and found it untouched, still the same as when he left that morning. The livingroom was the same. He checked the backyard, because maybe she was meditating again, and he was just overreacting. But, as some part of him knew already, it was empty. So he made his way upstairs.

Checking every room, he was about to leave Alex' bedroom when his eyes fell on it.

A piece of paper, a vial.

Even before reading the note, he knew what'd happened.

He remembered that vial. Alex had said she would explain if he could catch her. And he did. But she didn't tell him. Instead she distracted him with a story. And he completely forgotten about it until now.

For what felt like hours, and maybe it was, since night had fallen and darkness had shrouded the world before he moved, Seth stood still. He couldn't seem to move, couldn't seem to make his leg carry him forward, couldn't make his arms reach for the note that would break his heart. He just stood there, staring at it, cursing it, blaming it for all that had happened, all that had made Alex want to desperately protect her heart. All that had broken her.

He had no idea why, but suddenly he jerked forward, took the first step to certainty. And then the next, and the next, until he crashed forward, catching the note between his fingers. The paper felt so thin and fragile in him hands, like it would crumble long before he ever got to read the words his imprint had left for him.

His hand were shaking, his vision was blurring, and he felt like throwing up when he read the words. Was this supposed to be enough? Was this supposed to condone her actions? How could she leave him. She'd promised to stay! She'd promised to try.

Defeat coursed through him.

Hadn't he been enough? Clearly not. He never even got the chance to try and help her heal. To try and get the light into her eyes back again. He knew, if he could do that, if he could light her eyes up again, nothing else would matter. He would have done it, the impossible. But now he would never get to try.

Ever.

Because she'd left, she'd given up. She'd taken the cowards way, leaving only two small words for him. Two words would never be enough.

'I'm Sorry'

That was all the note had to say. Bitterness and anger filled him.

_I'm sorry._

**Yeah. Don't hate me. Sorry for the long wait. Please review guys! Be awesome and make my day you bloody readers, kay? Good. Deal. You have'to, okay? In exchange for reading this, I demand reviews! Today!**

**-IatST**


	38. Chapter 38: Etheral

**Children of the Moon Chapter 39**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**AND WE'VE DONE IT! WE REACHED 150 FUCKING REVIEWS GUYS! _ONEHUNDRED AND FIFTY REVIEWS!_**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**So here, as a treat, a miserable Seth, because why not?**

**And no, this story is not over, not even close. I've estimated about 80 chaps in total, probably more, I dunno.**

**Reviews**

**Guest: **I was so so _so _tempted to write it, but it would be a horrible, horrible sin to commit in my beautiful, pure-ish story.

**Okay, question time! Which of these characters are a) looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll b) Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you c) looks like a cinnamon roll and is a cinnamon roll d) looks like they could kill you and actually can**

**Alex, Seth, Ren and Jake!**

**Song: Youth by Daughter (YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS IS NEEDED TO BE IN THE RIGHT MOOD FOR THIS CHAP ALRIGHT?! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAMN SONG SO LISTEN TO IT YOU GODDAMNED READERS!)**

Seth P.O.V.

She left.

The thought needed sometime to sink in, but when it did he dropped everything in his hands and made a run for the front door. So part of him felt relief when the glass vial didn't break, simply rolling across the floor and under the bed. The rest of him didn't care.

There was a hole, a big gaping hole in his chest, and he needed to run before anyone saw. The hole grew bigger and bigger, and he was pretty sure that when it stopped growing, there wouldn't be any Seth left. Maybe not being anything would hurt less? Seth didn't know.

What Seth did know though, was that the walls were closing in on him, and he needed to get out of this house, filled with Alex-ness and sweeter memories than one would think could be created within less than two weeks. It was suffocating him and he needed air. So badly.

He barely had the decency to close the front door after him. The same part of his brain that registered the vials unbrokenness, also registered the lack of a car in the driveway. There should have been a blue Mini. The detached part of his brain wondered how he'd missed it. How do you miss something so Alex? Seth didn't know.

He rushed over the lawn, headed for the safety of the trees. He'd phase, and then he'd run. Where to? He didn't care. How long? Couldn't give three damn shits.

And when he hit the tree line, thats what he did.

In an explosion of shredding clothes, sandy fur and rust colored skin, a wolf emerged. The wolf had phased in mid-air, landing on all fur and taking to a sprint without any pause. He ran, trying to ignore the warring parts within him, but with every thought slipping loose of his makeshift hold, the hole in his chest grew bigger.

He couldn't breathe, his vision was blurring and his muscles were burning, but he pushed on. Forwards was the only way to go.

'_Seth? What's u- oh man. Did Alex..?' _ The voice shocked him for a moment, but then Seth regained his bearings and remembered that everyone in the pack could hear his thoughts. Seth considered simply ignoring him and running on, but Quil hadn't done anything to deserve his silence. All the turmoil, the anger, betrayal and denial ebbed out of him, and he came to a halt, his body heavier than ever.

'_Yeah,' _He sighed, both out loud and in his thoughts, the sound a defeated thing '_Yeah, she left.'_

He felt so goddamned powerless, and so tired and beaten and guilty and inferior.

And he felt apathetic.

How was it possible to feel so many things, but still feel so goddamn empty.

She left. Simple as that. It should be as simple as that.

But it wasn't, not at all.

_'Seth,... I'm so sorry,' _Leah's soft voice spoke into his mind. She didn't need to say anything else, so she didn't. Seth took a few heavy steps, before choosing some random tree trunk and dropping to the ground in exhaustion. He rear was halfway into a bed of ferns, and above him dozen of leaves stretched towards the gray sky. There were trees all around him, and he felt alone and hidden away. But just as he thought of his loneliness, a lone white wolf broke through the nearest cluster of trees, making a bee line towards him.

_'Hey bro,'_

_'Hi,' _Leah soundlessly padded towards him, laid down by his side, pushed her nose against his, before dropping her head and staying silent. And then the two siblings laid side by side until night and day came and went.

When the wolves rose once again, dusk was falling, and what had been an unnaturally sunny day faded in a crescendo of pinks, oranges and golds.

Seth was sure Alex would've loved it.

…

Seth knew it was a bad idea, even before he pulled up to her frontdoor he could feel the anxiety building up in him. He sat in his old camaro for a few minutes, fidgeting and procrastinating. He couldn't seem to lift his gaze and look at the empty victorian style house infront of him. It was a living testament to the fact that Alex was really gone. That she'd abandoned him.

He stepped out of the car, and closed the door just a little to harshly. Seth flinched at the sound of metal meeting metal, before walking up to the house. Dread and trepidation seeped in under his skin, and he felt colder than he had in years.

But he needed it. He needed that last piece of her.

Seth needed that note.

The house had that same depressed feeling to it when Charlie Swan had died, as if it was mourning the loss of it's owner. As if it too knew that she'd never be back.

Alex was a flighty being, flighty like a wild animal. Ready to run at anytime, leaving everything she can't carry behind. She'd left the house, just like she left him. Their chance at happiness had been nothing if not fickle.

The dark september night sky felt so suffocating, like the vast emptiness would drop down on his shoulders and crush him. He felt so incredibly lonely in the light of the waxing crescent moon, so incredibly small.

Was Alex looking up at the same night sky? Was she close, or far away? Would he ever see her again?

After what felt like hours, he took the first jerky step into Alex' home, each tread void of sound. Seth feared that he made just the smallest noise, the house would come crumbling down upon him. Was this the same place he'd laughed, smiled and played in with his imprint less than a week ago? It didn't seem possible.

Across the hall and up the stairs he went, every step as careful as the last, until he came upon the slightly ajar door of Alex' bedroom. As softly as possible he pushed the door open, and with a deep breath, he stepped inside.

The room seemed as empty as the rest of the house. There were none of Alex lazy piles of used clothes, not one of the few worn books she loved so much, not one of the small trinkets and figures that had stood on the oak vanity and in the bookshelf. Only the undone bed was a sign of the pervious life this room had had.

Seth moved across the floor, his eyes only on the little paper note infront of him. He bent down and picked it up, holding it in his hand, simply looking at it. A slight rustling sound moved his gaze upward to the double windows on the far wall. They were both open, and the wind was playing with the green curtains, tossing them up and dropping them.

But Seth didn't notice that, because his eyes were glued to the dark haired girl sitting in the windowsill, gaze turned upwards and away, locked on the sight of the crescent moon.

Shock filled him, bathed him in numbness. It took all his might to stutter out one word.

"A-Alex?" He breathed.

The girl turned to look at him, her dark eyes filled with sadness, her cheeks wet with tears, her scarred face soft, and the faintest, smallest, little ghost of a smile playing in the corners of her lips.

"Hi Seth,"

**I told ya she wouldn't be gone long.** **SURPRISE! Yeah. Don't hate me. Heh, he...**

**-IatST**


	39. Chapter 39: Epiphany

**Children of the Moon Chapter 40**

**AN: Meyer owns twilight.**

**Woah, two milestones in two chapters. This is it guys, 150 reviews and 40 chapters! My god!**

**So, resolution time! Yay! This is the happy not quite fluff, but something close we like to see eh? Thought so!**

**SO I FOUND OUT THAT I HADN'T UPLOADED ALL THE EDITED CHAPS I SAID I HAD, BUT NOW I HAVE. SO ENJOY!**

**Just so you know, I think I'll stop answering to reviews unless they're questions or you ask for a response.**

**Question Two! Which HP house are you in(I'm Slytherin), what's your favorite color(Dark blue like the night's sky) , your personality type(mine's ENJF) and what kind of dragon you'd be (Big and badass blue european(google it) with huge ass wings and a razor sharp tail and silver eyes and blue flames and all that fancy shazz)**

**Song: Believe by Mumfords and Sons**

Alex P.O.V.

"_A-Alex?" He breathed_

"_Hi Seth,"_

"Alex!" A sudden as lightning he snapped out of his daze, surging forward. For just a moment I actually thought he might attack me, but there was no trace of malice in his features. Not even a hint of anger.

_Seth would never hurt me_, a small voice reassured.

How could he be like this? How could he be so kind, so forgiving? All I ever seem to do was bring him trouble and pain. Even when I do something as selfish as this, he doesn't even seem to be bothered the slightest.

By the Seven Clans, I really don't deserve someone as good as him.

Seth stepped into the slivery light of the crescent Moon, and I could fully see his face, the way his eyes were sparkling.

Someday, I swore, I'd do enough, I'd deserve the look he was giving me, the way his face lit up, like I was all that mattered in the world. And that day, the day I deserved him, I would give Seth what he was giving me. I'd look upon him as if he was my entire world, and I'd deserve him.

I'd deserve him.

And the truth is, for the first time since everything had gone downhill in my life, I actually believed it, I believed in my chance at a future, at happiness.

His strong arms gathered around me, pulling me into his embrace, and everything seemed to clear. This was where I belonged, in his arms, and this was where I'd stay. This was where I belonged, no matter what I tried to tell my self. It wouldn't do to run anymore. I was irrevocably and inexplicably bound to him. Imprint or not, I'll be damned if anyone tries to take me form his side.

If anybody tried to take him from me, I'd rip them to pieces.

Nothing could hinder me from getting to the boy I...

I loved him, didn't I?

Shock filled me, and I searched Seth's eyes. Brown, warm eyes, looking at me like nothing else mattered.

I loved him.

He pressed me tightly to his chest, and together we sank to the floor, Seth still holding onto me like a lifeline. My chest was burning and everything in my head was a mess. A complete mess. My eyes blurred with tears.

"I can't believe you're here," His voice was a soft whisper, a few breathless words.

My eyes widened in devastation, and an uncontrollable tremble took over my body, "Oh by the Moon Seth. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Oh, I'm so sorry! You have to believe me! I'd take it all back in a heartbeat if I could, I swear. I'd _never_ hurt you. Can you ever forgive me? Please forgive me" My voice was breaking at the three last words, and big, fat tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Years and years of pain and hurt held in came flooding out with those tears. I'd felt so alone, so incredibly alone all my life. And I was so tiered of everything. Of always fighting. Always hiding who I was. Always proving myself to those who thought a crippled girl could never be a warrior. For eleven years I'd been struggling to keep myself afloat, fighting against the current that pulled me away, fighting against the weight pulling me down.

After all this time fighting, I let go, let myself drown in all the pain, and wept like I hadn't since I was eight years old, hiding in an abandoned cot in a hospital. I could still smell the sterile air, could still feel the ache in back from sitting hunched over for hours. The pain of the burn on my face and wound in my abdomen.

I could still feel the tears, following the same tracks as they did now.

But I wasn't drowning. No.

There was no current pulling at me, no weights dragging me down.

There was only his brown eyes.

Seth was keeping me afloat, and I felt as light as air.

Seth would keep me from going under.

He'd be my lifeline.

...

For just a moment I worried about him seeing me crying, but then I decided, I really didn't care. Seth deserved to see every part of me. Including this.

Slowly, I lifted my head, my gaze rising to meet his eyes. And then I saw his cheeks were glistening. Seth was crying too.

My hands rose to cup his face, and I pulled him close to me, my lips meeting his left cheek, then his right. I kissed his tears, barely touching his skin, a light, hovering thing. Then I pulled back, my eyes searching his desperately.

"Oh, Seth. My sweet, kind Seth. I'm so _sorry_," I whispered, taking one of my hands from his face, drying my tears with my palm, and I gave him a watery smile. It was all I could muster.

His arms drew me even closer, my head resting against the nook of his neck and shoulder, and in the faintest voice I could manage, I breathed the words I didn't dare to utter out loud "Ye tebya liubliu." And then, just so loud that I knew Seth would hear it, "I'm never, _ever,_ leaving you again. I Swear it on the Stars."

"I'm never gonna let go of you Alex."

Joy brighter than any star shone within me.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Brown eyes,"

Seth chuckled at the nickname, and the moment lost some of the seriousness to it. I felt silly and light, and I could tell he felt it too. We had eachother, and that was all that mattered. No need for sadness.

"Gee, that was original. Did it take a lot of time to come up with that?"

"Hey! You know, your eyes were the first thing in noticed about you." I breathed happily, stroking his cheek, softly swiping some of the shaggy hair from his eyes, "They're,... enchanting. Beautiful." I quickly pecked him on the nose, "Like the rest of you."

Despite the previous somberness of the situation, Seth grinned at me, and I answered him with a chuckle.

"You know, you're not too bad to look at yourself. If only you did something about the monobrow though,"

"What?!" I gasped, slamming a hand over my eyebrows. It took just a few seconds too many to see he was laughing at me. "You jerk!" I said playfully, jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Ow!" Seth said in mock pain, but I could easily tell from the flinch I'd hit him just a bit too hard. I bit my lip sheepishly, holding back a laugh "Oops. It seems my werewolf strength is a bit too much for you,"

Seth's eyes took on a mischievous glint, and I paled. Oh no, this is bad. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I could already tell it wouldn't end well for me. Just, then Seth lunged forward, straddling my hips with legs, his hands mercilessly tickling me.

"Oh-oh no, no stop!" I gasped inbetween laughter-hiccups, tears forming at my eyes "Please! Mercy! Seeeeeeth, stop!" I heaved, but he didn't relent. And strangely enough, I didn't want him to either. This was more fun than I'd had in years.

Festivals, endless parties, people, flirts, roadtrips. It was nothing compared to this.

Truth is, I'd never been happier.

I loved Seth Clearwater, shapeshifter of the La Push pack, and life seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Way better.

_I loved Seth._

**Here it is! Next chapter will be up whenever, but it'll be by the next week. Life's back to normal here in Norway, school and all is trickling along.**

**I decided to give Alex a break. She'll get two-three easy chapters, then I have a horrid little surprise for you.**

**Remember to review, and answer the question at the top notes! I wanna know about my followers!**

**-IatST**


	40. Chapter 41: The Script

**Children of the Moon Chapter 41**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight I own Alex and any other OC and all that.**

**Alright, let me get straight on two things**

**First of all, yes there are gonna be more chapters! As I've said a thousand times, there a at least _forty _more coming, so don't worry your little pretty heads on it. I'm not gonna give this story up.**

**Second of all, and yes this may sound rude, but no, zero reviews won't cut it alright?**

**So in order to get the next chapter, y'all are gonna have to come up with five, _five_, reviews, from at least five different persons.**

**And if you're thinking, hey, somebody else are gonna do it, then no. They're not, because every body reading this story seems to share the same mindset.**

**So five reviews, got it? You can write any fucking thing you want in the review, just a letter or a symbol for goddamn sake, but no chapter until you could all be so kind and dish up five reviews!**

**Next chapter is already written and ready to be posted, so it's all up to you!**

**Thank you.**

**Song: Summer by Imagine Dragons**

Alex P.O.V.

It was still in the earliest hours of morning, the sun had not yet risen, the sky still painted a pale aegean, and everyone in the small town of Forks, a small place hidden in the depths of the forest of the Olympic Peninsula, was sleeping.

Well, everyone was sleeping, except me.

Sitting crouched by my bed, deft hands inspecting over two dozen items, varying in size and shape, yet all somewhat similar. They were all laid neatly out on big sheet of worn brown leather, ready for prepping. I'd risen less than an hour ago, at six o'clock, even though i'd hoped for once to sleep for a long time with Seth, I had no such luck, and bad dreams had shaken me awake. After tossing and turning for a while, I'd given up the prospect of sleep, and decided to do something productive, so here I was.

Without doubt, the weapons where looking quite worn, most dull and old. These where the reserves i'd kept in my car, since I never had any fixed home anyway, not since leaving the orphan edge. Not that the orphan edge ever had been home to me. It was just where spent four years, waiting to leave the first day I was free. Those years had only served to give me three things, my three best friends, a long time to hone my skills, and many years to think. When I left, I thought there was no way I'd ever let myself be weak. And yet, all it had taken was Seth's gorgeous cinnamon and mocha eyes and stunning smile, and I was reduced to-to a mess. Last night was too blurry, too emotional, and I could only recall hugging Seth, but I knew I'd cried.

I wasn't sure what to make out of that.

Time to push away any unwelcome thoughts, I decided. Instead my focus moved to the weapons.

Long, heavy, doublehanded broadswords carved from vampire skin. Throwing knives and darts attached to wrist cuffs, easily accessible with a small flick of my wrist. An extra set of my daggers, a pair of small curved ritual daggers adorned with precious stones and golden Script. A bow and a sheath of arrows with arrow heads of iron, steel and vampire skin. Butterfly swords, Piandao sabres, a pair of Indian Pata-gauntlets, an iron liuyedao from China and small, balanced knives, easier to hide than my usual daggers.

I'd always had a thing for blades.

Grinning, I cast a quick glance at Seth, still sleeping, before picking up the first of the swords, a broadsword with a silver hilt, double fuller, leather grip and an adorned silver pommel, given to me by my mentor, Gregory, and it's name was _Güenderstollh_, and set to work, sharpening, oiling and generally fixing up the weapons.

I let my thoughts drift, and not surprisingly, they ended up on Seth. It seemed my _imprint_ (I still really had no idea what to make of that) was all I could think of lately, and wether or not it was magic or something else, I had no idea.

It also seemed I was growing increasingly more clueless.

My gaze lifted to Seth's slumbering body, chest rising and sinking steadily. There was something strange about it, just sleeping next to a person to be close, nothing more physical than the comfort of being near each other. It was like nothing else I'd ever experienced, and it was beyond my understanding. Even though I'd just known Seth for a little over two weeks, the sleeping together was already a habit. And the nights he couldn't stay... I'd never felt lonelier. It was a luxurious peacefulness, and I loved it.

But back to the matter at hand, fortifying my house.

When every last rust stain and dull edge was gone, and the perfectionist in me deemed them in good enough shape, I began the real job, hiding the weapons all around the house.

With one last glance at Seth before I left the room, I couldn't help but think about how he could sleep through anything.

Like a raging elephant. Or an earthquake.

Or his imprint fleeing in the dead of night, I cringed, but shook the thought off. He'd forgiven me. No use in dwelling on unpleasant thoughts. In a spur of the moment, I rushed forward, leaning over the shapeshifter, placing the lightest ghost of a kiss on his brow, before rushing out the door faster than you could say 'sappy'.

It was time to work, not cheese around. If I didn't do this, it might as well prove fatal for me later. Or worse, for Seth.

Downstairs, pale sunlight, a rare thing in this world, filtered through the lace curtains of the kitchen, making the dust motes flying through the air visible. The house still had most of that empty and abandoned feel to it, even with my few trinkets and memoir. It wasn't like I could buy any furniture to fill up the place, broke as I was. I'd spent my very last penny on gas on the drive from Forks to San Francisco.

Which meant I had to get a job.

Because that went _so _well the last time.

...

My mind was trained to memorize and calculate exits, attack angeles and find advantages, and everywhere I spotted different places to camouflage my weapons. Throwing knives in the cupboards, sabres behind the bookcase, boardswords under the tub. When I'd hidden thirteen of my twenty-three weapons, I turned to another kind of concealment.

Ten times I went around in the house, found a big enough spot on a wall, and with one of my daggers, I lightly scraped a symbol on to the surface. Each time, the rune shimmered a pure white, and in a flash of magic, the wall split, revealing an enchanted compartment, and I placed a few weapons within. Then, the opening closed, and in another flash, the symbol lit up again. I placed my palm against the glowing Script ten times, and then, when the light faded, I drew my hand away, and continued my work. The incantation was so that when I placed my palm against the rune again, it would open, and I'd be armed within seconds.

It was tiring work, as magic always was, but it was a necessary caution.

At some point Pessa, my grey shadowcat, had materialized out of the shade of the bookcase in the livingroom, and now she was watching me with her bright yellow eyes.

Afterwards, I got out a pair of my most ornate ritual daggers, the knives the length of my forearmes, blades curved like crescent Moons and beautifully adorned with Stellas, an enchanting emerald green vine plant with pure, white star shaped flowers, said to have sprung from Stella's tears when she died.

With the daggers, I began the painstaking job of etching protection Script onto every windowsill in the entire house, then the backdoor, and when the time came to do the front door, Seth stepped outside to meet me, just as I was surveying the job I would need to do.

"Morning," I beamed at him.

I could tell he was still groggy from sleep, his eyes heavy and his hair a tousled mess, but still, he managed to pull of the look.

"I have no idea how you manage to wake up so early every _goddamn_ morning_."_

"Moondamned,"

"Whatcha say?"

"Oh, nothing." I huffed out a laugh at him, "You know what, I'll just get started on this, and then we'll go get breakfast."

"Coffee?" Seth asked, lighting up. He sat down in the grass, looking at me intently.

"Yes, we can get coffee." I smiled at him.

"God, I love you," Even though I knew it was nothing more than an offhand comment, I felt myself stiffen at his words. Hoping Seth wouldn't notice, I concentrated on writing until Seth spoke again.

"What's that?" He gestured toward the symbols carved into the door.

"Oh, these? They're Script." Seth gave me a completely blank look.

"Um, well, it's sort of like..." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to come up with the right words "magic, I guess. You write down these symbols from something called the Ancient Language, and then you activate them by either saying something or some motion. You can do all sorts of things with Script, like setting things on fire, or heal, or like this. This is called Protection Script, and it wards from unwanted trespassers. Vampires, dark Fae and warlocks and the like. If they were to try to enter, they'd be thrown back. They have to be invited in. Vampire Diaries style," I grinned at him, letting my gaze drift.

"I'd love to learn other kinds, but I mostly just know the basics. Magic is reserved for Healers and Scholars. It's reasonable though. It takes a lot of practice, and energy. While carving, and when it's activated, it draws from you. Quite exhausting."

I turned to Seth, a warm smile plastered over my face. I wasn't close to being done, but it could wait. Right now I just felt like spending time with Seth.

"Come on, let's get breakfast."

And if only, if only I had carved seventeen more symbols, none of it wouldn't have happened.

I wouldn't have been kidnapped, taken. I wouldn't have been sold like some animal on the black market.

I wouldn't have been almost killed.

**Heh, hi. Don't hate me. Well, I leave you with this! See ya in a week!**

**-IatST**


	41. Chapter 41: Hunted part I

**Children of the Moon Chapter 42**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**Here we are again! So, finally got five reviews, so here's your chapter! That took some time... Well, thanks anyway!**

**The first part of the four part arc, Hunted!**

**Shoutout to FangsandDaggers, annlolly, Hero Dean, a guest and showersinger for bringing you guys this chapter!**

**Showersinger asked for a timeline, so I'll do my best:**

**Born, 1995-2003, family killed, moves to an orphan edge(age 8)-2005 moves to Russia(age 10)-2009, moves from Russia, to orphan edge again(age 14)-2013 , legally an adult, moves around/no home for one year (age 18)- moves to Forks, (age 19)- present time**

_**The guest who reviewed asked form my age: fourteen!**_

_**I've decided that some of the earliest chapters are too short for my liking, so I'll be editing and merging a few chapters, so the chapter count may be diffrent next time you read it!**_

**Please review!**

**Song: Only You by Ellie Goulding**

Alex P.O.V.

A door bell jingeled when I pushed the door open, and after a moment of uncertainty, I stepped out of the rare sunlight outside, and into the cool atmosphere of the supermarket. I gave a quick glance back at the shapeshifter behind me, and with a reassuring smile he nodded me on. I could tackle anything supernatural, but mundane things like getting a job or taking public transport? It set me on edge, made me all nervous and jittery. Despite my reluctance, I continued on, and my eyes met with a pretty native american girl. She had long black hair, copper skin and almond black eyes.

The girl didn't look much like Seth, but in the way they smiled, the way they walked, you could tell they were cousins.

"Hey, um, you must be Emily. Seth's told me about you. I'm Alex, I moved to Forks a few weeks ago."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Hope Seth's only told you good things." Emily gave me a wide smile, leaning over to the side to wave Seth forward. He walked to her, and the two shared a quick hug. "Hey, cuz. Good to see you again. It's been too long since you last came by." They pulled back from the embrace, looking at eachother.

"What, it's only been six days or something?"

"As I said, too long." Emily grinned at Seth, before turning to me "so, what brought you to my store?"

Without meaning to, my eyes drifted to the scar on her cheek. I knew how it felt when I could tell others where staring, and I knew it wasn't pleasant, being gawked at, so I diverted my eyes. At my side, my hand twitched, and I fought the urge to touch my own scar. We were alike in that way, Emily and I, both marked permanently by our past.

I rubbed my neck, "uh, yeah, actually. I heard that you had a job opening? Hunting vampires doesn't exactly get you food on the table." I joked.

"Oh, don't I know it," she gave me another one of those kind smiles, "why don't you and Seth wait here, and I'll get the necessary paperwork? You can email it in tonight if you have time, and i'll have a look at it."

"That'd be great, thanks!" I smiled back at her, shuffling my feet slightly. Emily gave one nod to Seth, before turning and walking away, before leaving us to our own devices.

"So, you need any food?" Seth asked after a while.

"Nah, I still have a lot left from when the Cullen's stocked me up."

"I thought you didn't want to eat their food?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's not that important. I mean, maybe-maybe they're not so...bad, after all. I guess."

Seth grinned at me, smug written all over his face, "oh, what was that? I didn't quit catch you, but I would have sworn you said you liked the Cullens?"

I scoffed at him, playfully shoving him with my shoulder, "Don't push your luck, Brown Eyes."

"Oh well. A guy can try, eh?"

My only answer was a roll of my eyes.

…

Later, when Seth had gone home to his mother, and I was done with the job application, I had some spare time. I sent a few emails to my friends, since I didn't have a phone at the moment, before deciding that I might as well use my time to train.

I hadn't gotten around to moving my heavy training equipment here yet, so I had to improvise. A tree became my unlucky target, and with dull brass blades, I whacked away at it, slicing, ducking, spinning and slashing at an invisible enemy. Sparring with the spruce was tiring, and within minutes I was drenched in sweat. Add that to the toll of the Script magic from earlier today, I knew I'd only be able to continue working out for about twenty minutes before being completely exhausted. I would be sore tomorrow, that's for sure. Still, I pushed on at my best ability.

I went on for half an hour against all odds. First a blur, inhuman speed, then slower and slower until I moved at the speed of an average human. I kept on working, lost in the daze of fighting, muscles aching, limbs leaden, before a sound snapped me out of it. I whipped around, adrenalin pumping through my veins, as watchful eyes scanned my surroundings, and within moments I spotted them.

Two figures, mostly hidden by the darkness of the dusk, advanced quickly. Before I could react, the first dart hit my shoulder, piercing skin and spreading burning liquid into my body, and I instantly knew I was in big trouble.

_Okay, think. Weapons are in the house, but it's not protected. I'm to tired to hold my own against two enemies for long, I need help. Besides, the forest would give me cover._

I made a momentary decision, and sprinted into the forest. My hand closed around the dart in my shoulder, and I hissed when my hand touched it. After quickly looking it over, I dropped it, together with one of my blades. The blades wouldn't help me against any Otherworldly enemies, but Seth might find it. Maybe he'll understand that I didn't go willingly, if I can't escape.

Platinum tipped tranquilizer darts with wolvesbane toxic and black phoenix steering feathers. Every last weakness of a werewolf packed into one little dart. That's what they shot at me.

I recognized it immidiately. Black Market Warlocks. The poachers of the Otherworld. These guys were bad news.

While I weaved in an out of the trees, I could already feel the poison course through my system. My body was burning, and even without trying, I could tell my magical properties were being neutralized. At that moment, I was nothing more than a tired, but strong, regular human being. Still, I tried to activate the warrior mode, but to no avail. Another dart hit me in the thigh, and I threw it off.

_Bad. This is very, very bad. Oh Moon, if you're listening, help me!_

"Come on! Hit her with another one, Gedan!"

The tranquilizer hit me in the neck, and I determinedly pulled it out, biting my teeth together. The platinum burns like the Sun, and the poison stung like you wouldn't believe, but still, I fought on. If I could just get help quickly enough. I had to fight on.

And then, another, and another, and another. The darts kept on hitting me.

I couldn't be too far from the Cullen's, and if I could just make it across the river by their house, I'd probably be safe.

Probably.

"How is she still running?! We must have hit her with at least ten now!" Gedan says.

_I have no idea pal,_ I think to myself. Everything is hurting so bad, and I just want to sleep...no! Fight! You have to make it, if not for you, then for Seth.

"She's a werewolf you idiot! She's burning it all off faster than you're giving it to her! Now shoot another one!" The female of the pair yells.

I was just barely managing to run a sixth of my usual pace, and I was barely managing to keep ahead of them, and they kept on shooting me with the wolvesbane. By the Seven Clans, I hope the Moon strikes them down for their barbaric ways, hunting me like some animal! I would have attacked, but regular brass won't help against them, and of course I had left my knives in the house the one time I get attacked by Black Market Warlocks.

An idea occurred to me, and with a lot more struggle and a lot less grace, I scampered up the nearest tree. My nimble feet and agile body made tree hopping easier, and though it took much more of my stamina than running, I had a better chance of getting away. Moving from tree to tree, I began gaining a lead. If I could only make it to the river!

So I flew, leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree, and hope began to grow in my chest. There! I could just see the river through the leaves. So close, I could almost taste it. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but it was silenced by a gasp of pain. A dart. And another one. And another, and another. And then it was to much, the pain, the fatigue, everything was too heavy for me to pull through. I collapsed, crashing mid-leap from a tree to the forest floor, the cold autumn ground doing little to soften my fall. And then, with my eyes last on the river barely a few meet away, everything went black, my thought still ringing through my head as all else fades.

_Seth..._

**Dun Dun DUUUUUH! Cliffhanger! Hihi, see ya next week!**

**-IatST**


	42. Chapter 42: Hunted II

**Children of the Moon Chapter 43**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**Part two of the Hunted arc! I hope you like! Next chapter is already written and ready, so when it gets posted is all up to you!**

**Song: I walk the line by Halsey**

Alex P.O.V.

My head was pounding hellishly, and everything hurt so moondamn bad you couldn't even begin to phantom. For a moment I wonder if I had to run another one of Gregory's cursed obstacle courses, but then yesterday's memories comes crashing in like a flood. Was it even yesterday? How long -oh Moon- how long had I been out? Where am I?

My body seizes up, and I fight the urge to close my eyes. If my captors don't know I'm awake, I might gain some information

I try my best to get some sense about my surroundings. The air is dry and stale, leading me to believe I'm inside. I'm bound in platinum chains, laying on my side on cold tile floor. The chains are burning extraordinarily painfully, so I guess they must have been on for a while. My hands and feet are connected, by the chains, but I can tell I can loosen them up enough to move a bit if I try hard enough. There is also a link around my neck and stomach, and I can tell it binds me to something, probably a wall.

But more importantly, I can hear the two warlocks talking nearby.

"Did you see her face, Ceira?" The male one says. I can't remember his name, but I know it was something with a G. Geud? Gadna? Gedy?

"Do you think-do you think we actually caught _her?_" Ceira says. If it's possible, I stiffen even further. This is so bad. If they know who I am...things'll just get worse and worse for me.

"I think we hit jackpot, sis. I mean, how many werewolf girls with half their face burned off are there? It has got to be." Gouda says.

"Heh. Such an ugly little famous wolf. I don't see what all the fuzz is about, giving her titles and all that. Didn't really put up much of a fight for being so called 'High Warrior', or what Gedan?" She says, her voice nasal and mocking.

"Well, 'Burnt One' certainly fits, with her her face melted off. Come on, Ceira, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. I heard they had pixie meat in the cafeteria today" I have to fight to keep myself in check, anger coursing to me. It's bad enough that they go about insulting me, but pixies? Really? Who would eat something so cute as a tiny pixie, even though they bite reeeeeal hard(I speak from experience), but luckily, I hear them leave before I manage to get myself into trouble. Listening closely to the sound of their receding step, the open, close and lock of a door, and then the voiced until they're completely gone. Approximately six steps from their position to the door.

Once I'm absolutely sure they've left, I open my eyes. The room is badly lit, with just a single light bulb hanging from the roof. There are rusty cages all around me, thankfully empty, and a few dark stains I don't want to know what are, the room is empty. The room's maybe 32, 33 feet in each direction, and covered in dirty tiles all around. The door's off to my side, a dozen feet away. It's the grey thing with a small glass route to look through, the kind of door you expect at a hospital or mental ward. Maybe that's what this place is? Some abandoned medical facility? Certainly has that feel to it.

After a few moments of struggle, I manage to prop myself up against the wall, and really get a good look at my bonds. My hands are behind my back, my back against the tile wall.

As I thought, platinum. There is one chain circling my belly, and three chains connected to it. The first chain loops around my neck, the two others to cuffs around my hands and feet. They're not really thick or sturdy, so I guess they were counting on the pain of the platinum being enough. Which'll just make it all the more easier for me.

Yet, if I am to get loose, I need to untie my hands. Which'll only happen if I break the cuffs, or something worse, I'll have to dislocate my thumbs.

And of course, after minutes of trying, it's the latter I end up with. Because that's just my kind of luck. I take a moment to prepare my self. A few deep breaths, clenching my teeth together. Adrenaline begins to course through my system, but just as i'm about to do it, the sound of footsteps fills the air. I slump against the wall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as they enter the room.

"Ah, so the little wolf girl's awake. Sleep well, _Burnt One?_" Ceira mocks me, one hand on her hip, looking at me like I'm some petulant child. I narrow my eyes at her, taking in both their forms.

Ceira, the female warlock, stands closest to me. The woman seems to be in charge, from the way she confidently carries herself. The warlock reminds me of a glowing ember, from her dark red, almost black, skin and coal hair, to her flame colored eyes. She's curvy and small, but I can tell she's the powerful one of the siblings. The other one, Gedan, is taller, but seems smaller than his sister. He shrinks back, and doesn't draw much attention to himself. Where his sister is an ember, he's burnt out ash. Sickly pale white skin, grey hair and black eyes, lanky and thin, like he can disintegrate at any moment.

The female warlock walks to me, crouching down to my level. With one hand she grasps my face, squashing my cheeks together. "Ah. What a pity. You would have been such a fine little lady, if it weren't for that scar. Oh well, none the matter. You'll still go on the market for a pretty penny." She pushes my face around regarding me. "You know, werewolves are selling higher and higher every day. They say you'll be gone soon enough, with everybody huntin' you, and woah, a High Born? You'll sell like nothing else. People are crazy to get the last of such a _great_ civilization before it's dust. Not that I mind, you know what they say, when the cat's away mice will play." Ceira winks at me, letting go of my face. Immediately, I do the only thing I can think of, and spit her in the face. In one moment her face goes from taunting to pissed "why you little bitch!"

I feel the sting before I register what's happened. She slapped me. "You'll never sell me like some throphy!" I thrash, trying to fly at them. Moon, I'll kill them, I swear.

"Come on sis, let's go. Don't bother with filth like that. She needs to be in good shape for the Market." Gadan pulls his sister out of the door, before stopping in the threshold and looking back at me, "no one's coming to save you, wolf girl," he sneers at me "and even if they did, we'll just find you all over again.". My shocked and surprised face must say it all, because the warlock elaborates with a 'trackers', and just like that, they're gone again.

_Well then, I'll just have to save myself._

For a few minutes I sat, sulking angrily, before shaking it off. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. With every second passing, my window of escape narrows.

I take three deep breaths, and begin preparing for my escape.

One, two, three.

I pushed until I heard a pop, holding back a gasp of pain, tears stinging in my eyes. It was horrid, but effective. With my wrist now considerably smaller, I slipped out of the platinum cuffs, sighing in relief when the consistent burn of the platinum stopped. Then, gritting my teeth again, I pushed my thumbs back into their sockets, and after letting them rest for a few minutes, I got to work on my other chains.

With my hands now free, I managed to drag the chain so that it made the link between my legs lengthened. I had about a feet to move on, but I was still bound to the wall. There was a padlock I had to break open, it wasn't like I had bobby-pins in my hair or anything else to pick it with, so sheer force it was.

I pull and pull at the chain, but other than burning my hands badly, nothing happens. By the Seven Clans, I really hate platinum.

And then it occurs to me. The wolvesbane toxin is probably out of my system, which means-

"Beskytt,"

The warrior mode activated, and I transformed. There is no beauty in it, but power and force. Which is just what I need right now. The skin of my cheeks, shoulders, the outside of my arms, my sides and the outside of my thighs turns into armor like material, protecting me. Hands and feet become paw-like and clawed. Silver fur, and a tail, and I could almost pass for a wolf. My face becomes canine-like, and my teeth sharpen. The last change is my eyes, the iris covering the whites, coloring them silver and grey, and then it's done.

I look down, and I'm met with a shocking sight. The silver cuffs around my feet are shattered from the force of the change, leaving only the chains around my neck and abdomen.

With as much force as possible, I tug at the chain connecting me to the wall, and within moments it snaps, sending me flying back. I stumble, before regaining my balance. Gripping the platinum in my hand, I decide I'll use it as a whip. Might as well make use of any kind of advantage I can find.

Even if it burns me. It's painful, but not unbearable, so I'll just have to bit my teeth together.

Everything hurts when I stand up, but I ignore it. Seizing up the door, I decide the brute force option will have to go with this one too. After two kicks to the door handle, it breaks open, and I rush out.

My main objective is escaping, and then getting back to Seth-

Oh Moon.

Seth.

I halt, a thousand thoughts rushing through my mind, drowning me in their loud noice. And the loudest of all; Seth.

Seth, oh, what did he think? I promised him I'd stay, and just a day later I'm gone. Did he think I just fled again, did he think I just ditched him again? Or maybe he found the dagger and the dart, maybe he understood? I had to get back to him, I had to, I had to, I had to! Oh, my sweet Brown Eyes, was he hurting? Was he feeling betrayed, or was he worried out of his mind?

I had to get through, I had to fight for Seth.

I may not value my own life much, but Seth, I would never cause him pain again. I'd fight to deserve him, and I'd make it. I had to. I had to keep my eyes open, I had to be alert, and I had to fight. I walk the line for my Brown Eyes, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay by his side.

And then I've broken the door open, and I'm running down a dark and abandoned hallway, ready to fight for my freedom.

For Seth.

**That's the end for now! Look out of part three folks!**

**Remember to read and review!**

**-IatST**


	43. Chapter 43: Hunted III

**Children of the Moon Chapter 44**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Part four of the Hunted arc! **

**Zero reviews! **

**Well, it doesn't matter to me, since I'll continue writing this anyway... but it's kinda disheartening? Is my story too long? Is it becoming boring?**

**Song: Glory and Gore by Lorde**

Alex P.O.V.

Sprinting down abandoned hallway after abandoned hallway, I was all soundless steps and alert senses. Making spilt second decisions, dodging any signs of enemies, turning and twisting through the maze. Every once in a while, I'd stopped, listening for any sounds of alarm, but the ward is eerily quiet.

Adrenaline coursing, heart beating, head working a million miles per hours, a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind. Assessments, possible routes, exits, attack angles, advantages and disadvantages. My main goal was escaping, and if I had to fight for it, I would. If I hade to kill for it...

I would.

With one clawed hand I scraped a specialized Healing Script onto the floor. If I was lucky, it would dispel the tracker the Warlocks placed on me. I was counting on it being magical, but if there was an actual material tracker on me, I didn't have the time to get rid of it. With a trembling hand, I pressed my palm against it, and the symbol lit up under my skin. It hurt slightly, as all Healings do, so I did't think much of it. When the light faded, I rose, and rushed off again-

Right into the face of the male warlock, Gedan.

Without a second thought, I run right at him, barreling into his grey form, throwing him into the floor. Before he can react, I press the platinum chain from my bonds across his throat, choking him. He claws at my hands till they bleed, and my hands are burning from holding the metal, but my grip never falters, and I mercilessly suffocate the warlock. He flails and fights me, tough to no avail, I am far stronger, and less than a minute later, he goes silent, and then limp. The fact that he's dead doesn't bother me at all. Someone so cruel and evil as him didn't deserve to live. He kidnapped and sold innocent people for a living. I killed them for a living.

That's life.

I regarded his empty grey eyes for a moment, before rising and brushing off.

Coldly, I nudged him with my foot, but when he didn't move, I took a step back, searching my surroundings for a place to hide him. After a few moments, my eyes land on a door further along the corridor. None too gently, I dragged him to the door, and with one forceful kick, it flew open. Tossing the body inside, I was about to turn away when something caught my attention.

I froze, to shocked to muster up a single thought.

Black as night, with a star of pure white. A pegasus, chained to the floor. A foal, nonetheless.

Then the shock passed, replaced with anger.

How _could _they do this to a holy spirit of the Moon? This animal belonged to the darkness of the night, and nothing else.

No-one had the right to do this, no-one. I had to save it, no matter the cost.

"Hey there," I murmured, crouching down, "oh, you poor thing. It's okay, I'll help you. We're going to get you free, kay? Does that sound good?" As slowly as I can, I walk over to the scared animal. I know a werewolf's presence is calming, especially with Otherworldy creatures, but that doesn't mean it's suddenly immune to fear. The foal is night black with a white patch on it's forehead, but it's fur has lost some of it's shine. It's a gorgeous little creature, with big brown eyes, and wings not quite large enough to be of use. It's head reaches to my chest, and after a quick peek, I decide it's a female.

When the pegasus let me come close enough, I surveyed the chain while stroking the horse. After a moment, I snap the chain and begin leading it out, softly beckoning it forward.

The foal and I stalk down the hallways, and as if sensing the danger, the animal treads as silently and carefully as I. Though I proceed slower than before, and I check rooms every once in a while, just in case I find something or someone like the little folly.

I keep my hand on the girl, and while searching for a way out, I also try and think for a name for the animal.

"What about Nadiel? You like that girl?" I look at the black horse, as if she'll answer. "You know what that means? Nadiel was the First Warrior, the founder of the Warrior Clan. Mighty and courageous, she was, and you know what her name meant. Nadiel means survivor in the Ancient Language, and you seem like the survivor type to me." The horse whinnied, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Nadiel it is."

…

After trudging down corridor after corridor, I finally saw it. The exit. How I knew, I had no idea, but I could _feel it._ Just outside that door was my freedom, my escape. Rushing forward, Nadie hot on my heels. With just a single kick I'm out the door, running.

I'm free, and now that I'm out in the open, nothing'll stop me.

_Nothing._

It's night, sometime before midnight, and there's a rising crescent Moon in the sky. The sight of the Great Silver Orb fills me with hope and strength. I'll make it out here.

Nadiel keeps up with me, trotting just a few inches behind me. We've already made it far, and by consulting the few constellations I knew, I'd at least managed to gather some sense of direction. When I felt like I'd gotten enough distance between us and the ward, I slowed off, until we both came to a halt in between a cluster of trees. Hidden from sight, I finally let the warrior mode drop, sagging for a moment. Even though it wasn't anything like my last comatose-ending attempt(Though I was convinced that was not natural. The Moon must have had her hand in the dealings. Maybe so I'd get the chance to talk to my mother? Saving the idea for pondering later.), I still felt so tired I was about fall over. I leaned against a tree, before sliding down to the base of the trunk, gathering my knees up to my chest. I'd used the warrior mode for too long, and I probably wouldn't be able to use it again for awhile.

Nadiel paced around, throwing her head up and down, flapping with her small wings, whinnying and generally giving off distressed vibes.

"Shh, Nadie, c'mere, girl. It's okay, we're safe now. Come lay down. We both need the rest. In a few hours time, we'll continue, but until then let's just regain our energy." Nadiel seized me up, before trotting over and laying down by my side, mule in my lap. "What a good girl you are. My little survivor." I monotonely stroked her, and within minutes, I was asleep.

…

I jolted awake, and the very first thing I did, was check the sky. By my estimation, two and a half hours had passed since Naide and I stopped. It was time to get moving again. Softly probing the pegasus foal awake, I rose. Nadiel looked up at me with heavy lidded eyes, shaking her head a few times before staggering up to her feet.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must be so tired." My heart clenched, and while looking at the night black mare, something occurred to me.

"Where is your family, little one? Where's your mommy, Nadie?" I crouched down to brush the pegasus face, running a hand along her forehead. "You don't suppose we should try and get you back to them, eh? Does that sound good?" Nadie whinned at me, and I had no doubt she could understand what I was telling her.

"Finding your family. Now how'll we do that? You don't have any ideas?" The pegasus nudged me, flapping her wings impatiently. "Ah, so you _do _know how to find them. Smart girl." I brushed her mule, and when my hand touched the star in on her face, it lit up like Script.

"Whoa," the foal closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were glowing bright white too. Taking a few steps back, sitting down with my legs folded beneath me, I watched the pegasus intently. "I guess you don't need a horn to do your magic. Unicorns sure are missing out on something, not needing sharp pointy things sticking out of their heads _and _not having flying. You lucky little thing."

Nadiel paid me no heed tough, continuing with whatever incantation she was doing. Pegasi were an ancient race, almost as old as the Wolves, and they guarded their secrets, including their magic, closely.

And then, minutes later, it happened. Descending from the sky, a group of cobalt horses came upon us. The pegasi, seven in total, landed in a semi circle around me and Nadie.

I quietly backed away, leaning against a trunk, arms crossed, watching the scene.

A mare, the one standing in the middle of the semicircle, stepped forward. Nadiel moved forward to meet her, and in an intimate moment, their heads brushed together. Mother and daughter reunited. I turned to leave, but before I could leave the tight circle of trees, something nudged me in the back. Turning once more, I found Nadie looking at me with her great brown eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go now. I have my own family to return to, you see. Seth's waiting for me, and I can't leave him hanging again." Still, Nadie's eyes didn't leave me, and I felt a stab at my heart. I really didn't want to leave my little friend, but I had to get home. Gently, I stroked her star one more time, murmuring soft words so only the little folly would hear.

"We'll meet again, Nadiel of the Pegasi. I am certain of it, but until then, I'll keep you in my heart, little one." Smiling fondly, I stood, gave the pegasi a nod, and turned, disappearing into the grey of the dawn. The sun would be rising in an hour, and I had places to be. Turning back only once to get one last glimpse of the folly I'd grown to care for over such short time, I walked way.

Now it was my turn to return to my family.

Seth, I'm coming.

…

**Well? Leave a review guys! **

**-IatST**


	44. Chapter 44: Hunted IIII

**Children of the Moon Chapter 45**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**Final part of the Hunted arc, I hope you like!**

**(Warning though, there will be graphic violence.)**

**Song: Control by Halsey**

Alex P.O.V.

One laboured step after the other, I kept on, making steady progress until the tree line broke, and I stumbled out into the edge of a city, half dead from exhaustion and pain. I had no idea where I was, but _people_ meant _safety_. I regarded the town quietly, keeping to the shadows. I leant against a tree for support, giving the dark sky above me a last time. Stars were littering the heavens, and the Moon was closing in on full, giving me the strenght to continue, even though it was immensely hard to keep on going. Yet, there was less than a few hours left of the night, and if the Moon left me, I would surely collapse from exauhstion. The residue of the wolvesbane toxin and the platinum made my body ache, a constant tearing within me, and I was almost certain I had a concussion from the pounding in my head, but still, I wore on. I had to, for Seth.

I was so close I could taste it. My safety and freedom.

How long had it been since I'd woken up at the ward? I couldn't tell. My thoughts were rapidly growing less sensible, and I felt nauseous.

_C'mon Alex, you can do this. Just a little more, and you'll get to rest. Just a little more._

As hard as it was, I concentrated on what I had to do.

Firstly, clothes. The ones I had were in tatters, the same training clothes I'd been kidnapped in. At least they had been long sleeved and sturdy, so they'd managed for a while. The Warrior Mode had probably done the worst damage, but there were also so randomly placed holes. I guessed it was from where I'd ripped out the tranquilizers.

Alright, so, clothes, and then a ride to safety. I knew for sure I wouldn't make the travel by myself, I'd die if I had to walk all the way.

Oh, and I had to find out where I was. And food.

_Oh, Moon. How do I get in these situations?_

There was an constant ache in my belly, and I clutched my stomach. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days. Though I'd been through much, I'd never had to survive without any food for this long. It was not something I ever wanted to repeat. At all. Whatsoever.

Okay, focus. Clothes, food, ride. Simple enough.

My head was pounding even worse than before, loud and painful, making it hard to think. Everything hurt, and by Amare and Cura how sweet it would be to just _sleep._

Sleep sounded so good.

But, before exhaustion got the better of me, I jerkily surged forward. Time was not on my side, and I was in dire need of some medical attention.

So, with each step shakier than the last, I made my way into the sleeping city. After a while of walking, I found myself at the beginning of a closed down shopping street. Every store was dark and locked, but that wasn't much of a hindrance for me. Targeting a sports store, I quickly got myself inside, and began searching the racks. The shop had a creepy feeling to it, the darkness giving the empty faces of the mannequins a sinister flair.

I tried to make my visist as brief as possible, and in less than a minute after breaking in, I was fully dressed in brand new clothes. An insulated black jacket, a black, long-sleeved, crew-necked top and a pair of combat pants. I kept my boots on. No matter how bad they looked, I'd never leave them. Never. My combat boots were just as much of a part of me as my werewolf nature, or even my scar.

While scouring the racks, I'd also managed to find a pair of knives, the kind you'd use while camping out in the woods. It wasn't the best, especially if I were to get in an fight, but it would have to do. At the counter, I found a dozen different kinds of sports food, in a hurry I grabbed a ton of energy bars, and bottles of some funny looking sports drinks, stuffing it all into a bag.

After covering my tracks up, I left the store chugging down one of the bottles, and when I was done with the drink, I ate four energy bars.

Already feeling much better, I began my search for the next task. A ride.

It took me almost half an hour, in which I grew steadily more antsy and nervous, until I found it. Throwing my arm out, I hailed the cab. It wasn't the nicest car, but beggars can't be choosers. I got in, and gave the bland looking taxi driver my address.

"You're a long way from home lass," He said, seizing me up. I probably looked a terrible, no matter how new my clothes may have looked.

"Yeah," I tiredly rubbed my neck "where am I? Exactly? It's been a long day, and I have no idea how I wound up in..."

"You're in Port Angeles," The driver gave me a funny look.

"Oh. That's not _that _far from Forks right?"

"Nah, just a little over half an hour."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The cab pulled from the curb, and I leaned back. I could tell that he was curious, but he let me be. Letting out a slow sigh, I closed my eyes. The pounding in my head had receded some, but it was still so uncomfortable that I couldn't really rest.

I couldn't have closed my eyes for more than a moment, but suddenly, my whole world revolted, and I was violently thrown forward, and then, everything went black.

…

There was this horrid ringing in my head, and my body felt as if it was burning. Something was pressing down on me, constricting my breathing. Blinking dazedly, I touched my forehead, only to have it come away with wet.

Blood.

_Well, that's bad, _I'd thought, _what happened?_

I was laying on the floor, or roof, I guessed, of the upside-down cab. Carefully, I sat up, only to find that during the crash, I'd sustained two new injuries. There was a nasty looking piece of metal impaling my right thigh, and just by judging from the pain, I'd say I had at least two, if not three broken or cracked ribs in my left side. Oh, goodie.

Giving myself a small breather, I closed my eyes, working to push my pain away, before trying to escape the car wreck. With three kicks I'd broken through the window. I really didn't want to climb through the narrow hole, ringed with sharp glass and jagged shards, and my ribs were killing me. Figuratively and literally. But, despite my unwillingness, I scampered out of the broken window, and with a few breathless moves, I got to my feet. Pulling out the metal shard from my thigh, I got a quick glance at myself, and my new clothes. The jacket was mostly worthless, in complete tatters, so I discarded it. Other than the major cut in my thigh, the pants were mostly fine, and so where my boots, luckily. My shirt was torn in a few places, but still covered the necessary.

"Why hello wolf girl. Nice to see you again."

I whipped around, my gaze landing on a familiar form.

"Ceira," The warlock wore the same condescending smile, with one hand on her hip, the other hand glowing with an yet to be unleashed magic blast, but there was a tightness to all of it. Something was wrong with her.

Bending down to pick up a nearby rod, a piece of metal that probably belonged to the car. Though I would much rather have the knievs from the sports store, I had no idea where they were, and I didn't have the time to find out either. When I got the pole from the ground, I was careful not to show how much it hurt me, but I couldn't help the little gasp of pain that escaped my lips.

Hefting the pole, I began moving towards my enemy. I was injured, weak and wary, and this fight would be hard, but I had to win. Damn if I'd let this bitch get the best of me, no matter what. I was not defenseless, no matter how battered up I was.

Ceira threw a fire blast at me, and I narrowly dodged it, running at her.

She flung two more at me, the last grazing my leg, burning a hole through the pants and some of the skin underneath. I bit my lip, holding back a cry. I hated burn scars so incredibly much. Anger and adrenaline was getting the best of me, and with a furious shout, I pummeled myself at her, swinging the rod. It hit home, sending the warlock backwards a few feet, before she crashed to the ground.

Despite the fall, she staggered up, clutching her side, hand lifted ready to attack me, but before she could do anything, I smashed my rod into her shoulder. Her arm dropped limply with a sick crunch and an agonized scream to her side. Kicking her chest, I pushed her backwards to the ground, pinning her to the asphalt. The warlock struggled, but I could tell she was in pain.

"What's wrong Ceira? Are you hurt? Oh, you poor thing, I wonder what that must feel like." I sneered at her.

"Bitch!" I pushed my foot down even harder, and her face contorted in agony.

"I wonder what that must feel like. The _pain _you're feeling. Maybe, maybe it's like getting shot by poisonous darts? Getting kidnapped by people who hunt you like an animal, perhaps? Or chained up in chains made of metal that burns you? Maybe it's like breaking your ribs in a car crash? Or maybe like being kept from the people you care about?" I could see it in her eyes, I'd struck a nerve.

Oh. Of course.

"Maybe hurts just. As. If. You. Were. Suffocated? Slowly and mercilessly, not letting a single bit of oxygen enter your lungs, until the world painfully faded, and you died. Is that how it feels, your pain?" I grinned cruelly at her, punctuating each word with a sing-song voice. "Where's your brother, Ceira?"

"You filthy, werewolf whore, I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did to my brother! I'll kill you for what you did to Gedan!" And with that, a blast hit me in the chest, throwing me backwards. I managed to stagger a landing. Without wasting a second, the blood rushing in my veins, adrenalin pumping through me, body pounding in pain, ears ringing, I hit her once, twice, thrice. She fell, and yet I continued my attack. She begged, but I was relentless.

I couldn't make sense of what happened, but suddenly, there was no sound. The warlocks empty eyes were still locked on mine, but there was nothing left in them. Her face was bloodied and gruesome, feautures distorted. Something looked really wrong, and I realized that her cheekbone had broken inwards.

I took one shocked step backwards, dropping the rod.

The warlock was dead.

Both of them, both the warlocks, were dead. I knew there was supposed to be something more than numbness, but whatever it was I was supposed to feel, the emotion didn't come.

I just fel strong and empowered again. I'd once again proven myself. I was High Warrior for a reason, and no one could stand in my way.

Without giving the warlock a second look, I turned away, walking back to the burning wreckage of the cab. Making quick work of it, I got the driver out, and after deciding he'd survive, I pulled him a bit away from the car, ignoring my agonizing side. Someone was bound to drive past the crash soon. I went into the nearby forest, getting ahold of a suitable branch, before returning to the road. After just a few seconds, the wood caught fire in the flames of the wreck, and with my new torch, I set the warlock's corpse aflame. Lilac smoke rose from her body, and the air got an acrid tang to it.

With steely eyes I regarded the pyre.

No matter what, no matter how bad she'd been, she was an Otherworlder, and she deserved the basic right of a proper burial. The wind would scatter her ashes, and she would return to her Creator, be it Sun, Moon or Earth.

And then, with the sun rising behind me, I walked away, into the forest once more.

...

Less than half a mile into the woods, I collapsed, crashing to the forest floor, sleep instantly taking me.

**And Alex creepily murders her enemies. Dark!Alex is now a thing, enjoy folks! It'll cost her dearly later (I think? Ehh,.. Not sure yet...) Well, whaddaya think? Worthy of your time? I do hope so, since I used a little over three hours on this shizt. This very, very long shizt. Sorta badly written, but meh. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**-IatST**


	45. Chapter 45: Idiocy

**Children of the Moon Chapter 46**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Have you heard there's a new twilight book coming, with genderbent roles? It sounds so cool. Maybe Bella(Beau) will be less of a passive weirdo? I dunno, but I'm looking forward to it!**

**SO, here's a summary of the previous four chapters (the Hunted arc):**

**Alex gets kidnapped by Black Market Warlocks, she's taken to some creepy ass place, she escapes with a pegasus(Nadiel) and kills Gedan on the way out, Nadiel gets picked back up by her family, Alex carries on, finds a city, takes a cab home, cab crashes, Alex fights Ceira, Alex kills Ceira, Alex passes out.**

**So yeah. Next few, like three to five, are Alex healing up and stuff. Some drama, some fluff, a lot of much needed conversations. Be prepared.**

**Song: I'm so sorry by Imagine Dragons**

Alex P.O.V.

The sky was painted a pale slate of grey, and the sun had just passed below the horizon. There was a stillness in the forest, the kind that belonged just to dusk. The moment between day and night, not belonging quite to either. The quiet await of darkness. I loved it.

The cold had long since settled in my bones, chilling me to my core, needle pinpricks running through my arms and feet, painful numbness in my feet and hands. Even after sleeping an entire day away in the woods, my injuries were not much improved, if better at all. I gently probed at my sides from time to time, hissing when just the slightest touch sent stabbing pain through me. My ribs were definitively broken.

At some point, I think I might even have felt something jagged and sharp jutting out of my side. Despite my lack of knowledge on autonomy, I knew that that wasn't supposed to be there, but I really didn't want to think about it.

So, as a distraction, I focused on keeping track of the trail I was following.

Though i wish I could've accounted finding the trail to my superior senses, actually finding it had been a complete miracle, not that I was complaining. I'd take any miracles just about now. My gaze lifted to the rapidly darkening sky, in hope of finding some kind of clue, but after a few minutes of silence from the Moon, I decided to wobble on, grumbling under my breath.

But back to the matter at hand, how I'd stumbled across the Cullens sickly sweet scent trail. There were many things my barely-above-human-nose couldn't pick up, but vampire stench was one of the smells it could, and impressively so. Every part of me was attuned to hunting vampires, I was a weapon. Most of the time though, it only served to annoy me, seeing as every once in a while the scent would be almost a year old and the vampire long gone, leaving me to wrinkling my nose in disgust over nothing. But for once, besides hunting, it came of use.

So, following one of the Cullen's nasty odor, I weaved inbetween the great trees of the forest, trying to not think about all the ways this could go wrong. Hopefully, I was walking towards their house, and not away from it.

The pace I kept was agonizingly slow, but I couldn't help it. Moving just the slightest bit faster made me feel like passing out from pain. I had no idea of knowing how close I was, until I stumbled up on a small clearing with eight vampire trails, one hybrid and a few I couldn't place. And one I could without doubt.

_Seth_

Maybe the Moon stood in my favor after all today.

Finding the scent made me limp on with more vigor than before. Though it hurt just as bad, if not worse, I didn't mind the pain. It was a necessary price if I could just see him, if I could just see Seth. I was desperate.

Struggling forward as fast as I could, I actually began making some progress.

I'd been limp-running for about fifteen minutes when the tree line broke, opening up to a driveway.

"Hey! Cullen's !" I yelled as loud as I can. Which isn't exactly loud, but eh, they have super hearing. It should be enough. "Could I get some help out here?"

The shouting made me feel like my chest would either explode or implode(I wasn't sure which yet, which made guessing all the more fun), and afterwards I try and gently lower my self to the ground, holding my breath and biting back tears, ignoring the black spots that begin to dance infront of my eyes as my lungs beg for air. It's the lesser of to evils, after one and a half minute, I slowly draw in the slightest bit of oxygen, keeping my breathing short and level.

And in that time, a group of five had appeared in the corner of my eye, further down the road. They all seemed to halt when they saw me, probably from how horrid I must have looked, before rushing at me at a double pace.

Esme was the first to reach me, a pained and worried look written clear across her face. The others assembled in a semi circle around me, wearing the same expressions, clearly expecting me to fall over and kick the bucket at any moment. Then they all parted, letting Carlisle come through. He put down some medical looking bag, the kind you see on tv that flips open by twisting two knobs, before turning to me. Banged up, bloody, soot covered, torn, dirty and generally horrid-looking me. Generally, i try and look my best for doctor's appointments, but I hadn't really had the time. I didn't even want to begin to think about how my hair must have looked.

Carefully, I stood, turning to meet the group.

"Well, you look horrible. What happened to you?" Emmett remarked, to shocked to have any kind of tact. Not that I minded.

"What, you don't like my new style? I call it 'getting kidnapped and fighting my way to freedom. Car crash included.' It's all the rage in Europe."

"Christ, you got yourself kidnapped? I thought you were supposed to be some super assassin or something? Doesn't that kinda, _prevent_ you from getting kidnapped? Why didn't you do some ninja shit and get outa there?"

"First of all, Warrior, not ninja. Second of all, Wolves_bane_ beats Wolf. I got poisoned. By people who wanna sell my bones as a miracle cure for acne." I dragged out the by, diverting my gaze.

"_What!?" _Esme's indignant voice broke through our banter, and I flinched.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Cullen, I'm fine. Mostly." I gave a small shrug, ignoring the jolt of pain from my chest. Then I craned my neck, looking for a special someone "is Seth here?" My question was promptly ignored.

"Uh, you don't exactly look fine, A" The voice belonged to someone I hadn't really noticed, but when I did, my heart gave a flip. I wasn't sure if I was happy or angsty over the development. Ren and I hadn't really spoken since...

"Halfie! Nice to see you too. Now, could I get some medical attention?"

"Where are you hurt?" Carlisle asked, a scrutinizing look on his face.

"A stab wound in my thigh. A piece of shrapnel embedded itself there during th car crash. Pretty deep, and I pulled it out not all that carefully. Probably a second, if not third degree concussion, I think my left wrist might be fractured. Couple gashes and lacerations. This" I pointed to the gash of my forehead, still covered in crusty blood. "Oh and, do you have burnt ointment? I was chained up in platinum." The group gave me curious looks. "It burns werewolves. And I dislocated my thumbs to get free of the bonds, so they hurt like shit." Scrunching my eyebrows, I felt for any other injuries. Other than the not yet mentioned ribs, and some bruising, I was fine. Exhausted, but fine.

"That's all?" Carlisle bent down, rummaging through the medical bag.

"Oh, yeah, right." I smiled sheepishly, "I miiiiiight have like, two or three broken ribs. And like five other cracked ones."

The silent tension that followed afterwards was so thick you could touch it. Everyone was looking at me, in either exasperation, worry or shock. I had that kind of effect on people. After a half a minute, Carlisle seemed to get over the initial surprise, continuing to search his bag for the right equipment, all the while muttering under his breath. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I doubted it was something nice.

"Do you have a shower?" I shuffled my feet. "'Cause, as you can see, I'm kinda covered in dirt and blood. And I'm really aching to get cleaned up."

"Oh, right, right this way sweetheart," Esme's voice was gentle, "Carlisle, could you continue this inside?"

Whatever Carlisle was going to answer, I didn't get to hear, because right then, something big and sandy-colored pummeled into me, pushing me roughly to the ground.

And then, for what felt like the umpteenth time, I lost consciousness, my head hitting the driveway in a manner that would've probably killed a normal human being.

…

"Alex? Alex, can you hear me?"

Someone seemed to be continuously hitting my head with a sledgehammer. It was the only possible explanation to the horrid pain racking through my body, centered at the back of my head. I wanted to scream at everything to stop and just be quiet, but my voice wouldn't come, and I couldn't even open my eyes, and someone was talking, but I couldn't make sense of most of it. And then, suddenly, I was flying, but I wasn't flying, because someone was lifting me. I was being carried. That made sense. Since I couldn't seem to move anything, someone else had to move me.

Finally, after fighting to manage it, I could open my eyes. And I was looking right into someone's very muscled chest.

"Wh'r 'm I?"

"Alex! You're awake!" I recognized that voice, but I couldn't place it. "Oh, I'm so sorry , I had no idea you were hurt. I should've-"

"Shhhh! Loud!" I mumbled. Somehow I managed to lift my arm, in an attempt to clutch my forehead, but when I did, I couldn't seem to breathe, and then there suddenly was the most horrid pain flaming up my entire left side. Squeezing my eyes together, I tried to hold back a gasp, but to no avail.

"Hey, hey, don't exaggerate your injury, Alex." The pain brought some clarity to my mind, and finally I could place the voice, and my carrier.

Seth.

And why he was carrying me.

Trying to take as small breaths as possible, I pushed away from him, trying to stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Pu' me duhn" I pushed harder, but of course, Seth was stronger, gripping me like vice iron.

"Alex, please stay calm. You could puncture a lung by the slightest bit of motion."

Closing my eyes and trying really hard not to sigh in annoyance, as that would actually hurt like shit, before opening them, staring Seth down. Years of training made me quite certain of my cold death gaze. It made men and women alike run for the hills.

When he saw it, I could see him falter, and with my most threatening voice;

"Put. Me. Down. I _don't _need to be lugged around by anyone." It was kind of ruined by the fact that it sounded more like 'puh me dowh, ah dun need th be luhed round by anone', but I was quite certain I got my point across

"But-" Seth's resolve was faltering, and with one last push, I knew he'd give in.

"Down. _Now._" And then I was released, hiding my pain when my feet gently met the ground. No time to show weakness now.

"Dude, why'd you just let her-" Emmett broke through, but before he could continue, I whipped around, my eyes quickly silencing him.

"You wehe sayin'?" I quirked my eyebrows, continuing on without them. Luckily, I could hide my pain well, but the moment Carlisle led me into a room, and stopped my entourage from entering, I gently laid down on the bed at the end of the room, holding my breath for a good minute.

**Well, that's it for today! Hope you like!**

**Review!**

**-IatST**


	46. Chapter 46: Pause

**Children of The Moon Chapter 47**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**And now we begin the chapters of constant complaining from Alex, constant lack of self preservation, and a lot of very needed talks.**

**Enjoy my friends!**

**Song: nothing left by Kygo **

Alex P.O.V.

"Well, doc? What's the diagnose?" I casually crossed my legs, playful smirk playing at the edge of my mouth. Leaning back on a mound of soft pillows, probably more expensive than anything I'd ever been close to in my life, I was lounging on the bed in the guest room, holding a pill bottle, constantly chewing on some kind of really strong painkillers. Now that my healing was in full swing, the drugs wore of quick as a flash. So I had to keep on eating them, since the 'healing' part was almost as painful as the 'getting injured' part.

A sound from outside caught my attention, and my sight narrowed in on the door of the guest room. I knew _at least_ Seth was standing outside the door, probably someone else too, eavesdropping. Carlisle hadn't let them enter the actual room, so they had all resolved to stand vigil outside.

"Let's see, a second grade concussion, four broken ribs and two cracked ones. Two dis- and relocated thumbs. They're swollen, but I'll get you some ice for them once we're done. There was some residue of the poisonous plant Aconitum-"

"Wolvesbane. It's extra dangerous to werewolves. Works as both a tranq, neutralizes our powers and deadly in big amounts. Real fun."

"how facinating." I gave him a withering look. "I degress, my apologies."

"It's fine."

"Alright. A few sprains, lacerations, fractions. A puncture wound in your thigh. The rest seems to already be almost completely healed by itself." he regarded me, and the calculating look made me uncomfortable, and I began squirming. "I recommend at least a weeks bedrest.

"A week!? You have got to be kidding me, doc! I can't just-just _lay around for five entire days!_"

"_Seven_ days."

I groaned, facepalming with my right hand. No way I'd lift my left arm that way, unless I was trying to kill myself. Which now, with my new prison order actually didn't sound all that bad...

"By the Moon and the Seven Clans, you honestly can't expect me to mope around for that long. I'll go insane after seven hours, much less _seven days_!"

"Alex," Carlisle's voice was gently reprimanding, and it made me want to smash my fist through a wall. "It's for your own good." Any other time, I would've given up, but the stress had finally caught up to me, and I was getting really worked up.

"So what?! I'm a werewolf! I can handle it. I can handle myself. And it's like-" My head shot up in surprise. I'd been so caught up in everything, I didn't even know what day it was. That was careless and reckless of me. Why was everything about me unraveling? Why did my training, the little things that could save my life suddenly escape my mind? Was this place ruining me? Compromising my usefulness?

No. I was still efficient. I had to be. Whatever this, my problem, was, it was temporary. I had to get over it. I _had _to.

If I lost everything, I would still have my mission. I would always have my skills, my duty and my work. I was a Warrior of the Seventh Clan, first and last.

"Alex?" Carlisle's worried voice broke through my anxious rant, stopping me in my tracks.

"What date is it?"

"The date? October 2nd, I believe." I counted in my head, slightly relaxing.

"Then it's four days until my next transformation. I'll be fully healed then. And I can't waste four days, not when a transformation is the Otherworldly equivalent of a 'get out of jail free' card." I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest.

"Alright, how about a compromise? If you stay here 'till the morning after tomorrow, you can leave and do whatever you may wish-" I was about to speak, but the vampire cut me off. "Within limits, of course. That way I can keep an eye on you, and your injuries. Does that sound agreeable?"

I gave him a doubtful look, raising my chin in reluctance. Two days with the Cullen's, or four at home? Neither was too appealing, but I choose the lesser of the two evils, grumbling out a short 'fine' after a few minutes.

"Great. We will have you set up in one of the guest rooms shortly." The doctor gave me a reassuring smile, clasping his hands together. Thereafter, he stood, leaving the room in a speed too quick for a human to follow, but mostly fine by me.

When I knew the coast was clear, I discreetly got up and placed a chair under the door handle. I knew probably everyone could hear me do it, and I knew everyone could break down the door, but it still felt reassuring, and they would most likely understand I wanted privacy. Hopefully, the vampires could take a hint.

And then, I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs in lotus position, laying my hands limply in my lap. With one shuddering breath I closed my eyes and began my meditation, trying to calm my agitated mind.

…

A few hours later, Carlisle had once again entered, insisting on changing my bandages. I'd moped the entire period, shuddering every time the creepily cold vampire touched my skin. Simply to annoy him, I kept on asking if we were done yet and other needless questions, but the answer was always a shake of his head or a patient no.

-We might have some kind of truce, but vampires were still my enemy.-

Until finally, he broke the longest silence so far(four minutes and thirty-six seconds, I'd been counting) with his ever-so-gentle voice;

"Alright, I believe we are all done for now."

"_Finally!_ Jeez, for someone with super speed, you sure took your time!" Carlisle gave me a small chuckle, and I widened my eyes in realization.

"You totally did that on purpose!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Though the doctor merely gave me a simple shrug, I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am _so _getting you back for this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carlisle rose, leaving the room after packing up his medical equipment. I grinned at him, already planning my payback. It involved weapons, spying and paint. _Lots_ of paint. Maybe I could get Teddy and Ren in on it?

If Ren still wanted to be my friend, that is.

And of course, speak of the devil and he (or in this case, _she_) shall appear. One of the few mundane sayings I really liked.

The door opened, and in stepped Ren.

"Hey Halfie," I smiled sheepishly at the hybrid.

"Woah. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Ren. Don't sugarcoat it."

"Oh please. I would never." A few minutes where spent in awkward silence, until Ren decided to break it.

"Why'd you leave, A? The first time."

I looked away, nervously fiddling with the bottom of the soft, white, cotton t-shirt I'd gotten from Rosalie.

Though I knew it had to happen, I really didn't want to have this talk.

Oh, why didn't werewolf powers include being able to melt through the floor?

One thing I did have though, was super-hearing, which clued me in on the fact that Ren sat down infront of me, without me having to look up. Reneesme treaded carefully, placing a near silent hand on my thigh.

"Alex, come on. We need to talk."

Still, I refused to look up. I refused to look at her.

"What you did was not okay, A. You know that. You can't just disappear in the middle of the night because you're afraid of commitment. Did you even think about Seth, and what you did to him? He was pretty much catatonic for two days!" I flinched. "You don't get to go around making decisions about him, alright? You don't get to decide what's best for people without even asking. Seth can think for himself, you know."

Drawing in a trembling breath, I felt the truth of her harsh words sink in. After a while, I looked up at the halfling.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'll... talk with you guys the next time. But, I can't like, never leave. My job requires that. I..." I rubbed my neck, casting my gaze down, "hope you understand that." I gave her a small smile. "Thanks for, eh, slapping some sense into me. I needed it."

The change was immediate, Ren's entire physique loosening, an easy smile on her cheeks. I hadn't noticed before, but Ren had dimples.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for? Someone's gotta do it, since Seth is _far _too soft on you." She winked at me, standing up and flopping down on the bed in one motion.

"You're right, I don't deserve someone like him."

We sat in silence once more, and even without looking, I could tell she was regarding me closely.

"Know what? I think you do."

"What?" I breathed.

"I think you deserve him. You guys fill each other out."

"Thanks."

Ren took my hand, giving it a small squeeze before dropping it. "No problem," she winked at me, before leaning back, hands behind her head. There were another few moments of silence, but this time I broke it, asking something that had slipped my mind up until now.

"Did you-did you take it?"

"What?" Ren turned to me, her bronze ringlets shifting.

"The vial. Did you take it?"

"No! Why would I?! I barely knew you, I still do, and I'm not drinking some random werewolf mojo jojo potion which does who knows what! It's like taking candy frome a stranger." She narrowed her eyes at me, "half-stranger."

I scratched my head, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, yeah, that's understandable." Drawing in my breath, I turned to the halfling.

"It makes you human, by the way. That's what the vial does." I said softly.

Reneesme opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it on second thought. The movement was repeated a few times, before she just decided to keep it hanging open.

"Are you trying to catch a bug?" I gave her a sideway smirk, enjoying watching my friend struggle with her words. After a while, Ren regained her composure somewhat, and managed to stutter out a 'what'.

"It makes you human. Completely. We can't heal vampires, but we can heal halflings."

"It...?" Ren spoke breathlessly "How-that shouldn't be...possible?"

"It don't know how it works -the mages are the ones coming up with this stuff, and you know how they are, constantly coming uup with some new magic, well you wouldn't know, but i know-ah, nervermind, anyway- but I got the potion from the Third Chronicle, the Book of Healing. It's probably expired by now, since it wasn't made to last long, but I can make a new one, one that lasts long, if you wish. I know I would do it, if it was up to me." I alternated between hand gestures and rubbing my neck as I rambled on. "I think you should, but of course it's up to you, I mean, you could grow old with Jake, and not have to hide constantly. You could study and work and not look like a nineteen year old for the rest of eternity. You could have kids..." I stilled, growing somber, one hand falling to my stomach, clutching the fabric covering the scar. Even now, I could still feel the raggedness of it, underneath the shirt. "You have no idea what I'd give for that," I whispered, my voice almost nothing, barely audible, but still, the truth was far too loud for my ears.

Scars seemed to be everything I was, now. I couldn't even remember what I'd looked like before, without the ugliness marring my check.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Hm? No, it was nothing. Nothing at all." Ren gave me a puzzled look, but dropped it. She had enough on her mind, and didn't think much of it. After a while, the halfling wordlessly got up and left the room, not to my surprise. Just as she reached for the door handle, it opened, revealing Seth on the other side.

"Oh, hey Ness-" Ren merely walked past him, saying nothing at all, still in a quite shell shocked state.

"What's up with her?" Seth said when Ren vanished from their line of sight.

"Oh, I just dropped a bit of a bomb on her." I said, casually shrugging. "So, is it time for our talk now?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well, let's get this over with," I said, leaning back in the bed's huge mound of pillows, wincing slightly when my ribs gave a jolt of pain, before letting out a long tired sigh. Closing my eyes and folding my above my head, I felt a small drop of doubt in my stomach, slowly spreading.

_And pray you'll still want to be with me when it's over._

**Yeah, talk next chap, not sure if I should go with what I have or have more of a fight. I'll decide as I go(or write, whatever). Well, until then! ;)**

**Review folks!**

**-IatST**


	47. Chapter 47: Liberation

**Children of the Moon Chapter 48**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Why hello folks, come to read my story? How very kind of you.**

**And since you seem to be in the mood for kindness, how about a review as well?**

**This is the most fluffiest fluff off all fluff I've ever written. Though it has a lot of darkness in it, the ending is such a fluffy little goey pile of sap.  
**

**Song: Unconditionally by Katy Perry (IMPORTANTE! LISTEN TO THIS SONG! IT'S THE EMBODIMENT OF HOW I IMAGINE SETH LOVING ALEX KAY!? LISTEEEEEEN)**

Alex P.O.V.

"_So, is it time for our talk now?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is."_

"_Well, let's get this over with," I said, stretching out on the bed, hands behind my head, eyes closed._

_And pray you'll still want to be with me when it's over._

I could hear Seth walk over to me, and laying down beside me on the king size bed. Adamantly, I refused to open my eyes and acknowledge his presence. Maybe he would tire of waiting, and then I wouldn't have to have the _talk _with him.

Despite knowing it would hurt, I shifted slightly, wincing when the pain came. I could just about hear Ren's snarky voice telling me I had quote unquote "no sense of self-preservation".

After finally getting comfortable, without any constant sources of pain, I let out a long, tired sigh. Seth reached out for one of my hands, taking it and encasing my small calloused ones in his warm soft ones. It felt incredibly good, like a blanket of safety and ignorant bliss had draped over me, but of course I wouldn't ever tell him that.

His melodic voice filled the silence, his tone too serious for my exhausted mind.

"Are you okay?"

I tool a long time to answer, contemplating what I should tell him.

"No. But I will be."

The bed shifted again, and this time, Seth was much closer. He gently pulled me to his side, careful not to jostle my injuries. I sighed again, sagging into him. It felt so right to be in his arms, sheltered from the world and it's cruelty. I just wanted to stay right there, in his embrace, covered in his warmth, and just forget everything. Oblivion. Wonderful, wonderful oblivion.

If only it could last.

"Seth," I said, my voice solemn. If this was the _talk, _then I was laying all my cards on the table. "I have to tell you something. You _need _to know this."

"What?"

"I kill people for a living-"

"I kill vampires too Alex, it's not a big deal."

I sighed, unsure how to word my worry, "no, that's not what I mean. I kill _people, _not only vampires. I kill warlocks -I killed two just to escape- and other Otherworlders, and that is not by any means, the same as killing a vampire. And-"

"Warlocks?" Seth interrupted, "aren't they demons or something?"

"Warlocks used to be people, regular humans. They still are, only darker and twisted. Misled."

Seth took a little more time prossesing this, but still he pressed on, unwaveringly faithfull.

"So what? They're bad guys."

"The world is not so black and white, Seth. I'm a murderer. I've killed vampires, warlocks, Otherworlders. I've killed regular humans too. I'm a murderer, and I'm okay with it. The question is, are you?"

Seth didn't answer. I didn't expect him to.

"I came to terms with this long ago. It's the path I've chosen. Somebody has to, and I'd rather it be me than anyone else." I drew in a shuddering breath, feeling the distance between us growing, a vast canyon expanding into the emptiness. And all the while, his arms were around me, his face in the hollow of my neck. "I...I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I don't expect you to. I'm sorry, Seth. You'll have to take me as everything I am, tainted and broken, if you want this, _us_, to work."

Still, he didn't answer, and I could feel my chest constricting. "I'm sorry, Seth."

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats.

He wouldn't want me. Of course he wouldn't.

Four heartbeats, five heartbeats, six heartbeats.

Coldness embraced me, and I felt so incredibly alone in his arms.

Seven heartbeats, eight heartbeats, nine heartbeats.

Just as I was about to pull away, I heard it.

Ten heartbeats, and three words.

"It doesn't matter." Muffled and thick, I wasn't even sure I heard him right.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, Alex. You-you matter, okay? You're the only thing that matters." He might have been crying. I couldn't tell. "I'm so glad your safe, you have no idea. I was so scared. I foud the dagger and dart, and I followed your scent but it dissapeared, and I knew you hadn't gone willingly, I could feel it. But I had no idea where you were, and then you show up battered and bruiesed and I hurt you-" He took a deep, slow breath. "But you're here now. And that's all that matters."

"Seth" I smiled, the corner of my eyes burning with held-back tears, every syllable of his name drawn out and tasted. There was something soft and sweet in his name, something secret "I'm sorry." My voice was slow and comforting. Though I'd been the one through hardships, it didn't matter. If Seth needed solace, I would be the one to give it to him. That much I could do, at least.

There was a feeling within me, spreading from my stomach and outwards, until it had reached the very tips of my fingers and toes, until it was burning at the top of my ears. It was a warm and fuzzy and happy feeling, like waking up from a long nights sleep, feeling rested and ready. Strong.

It built up inside me, coursing through my blood, awakening some lost and forgotten part of me and who I was. Who I used to be.

The feeling, like nothing I'd ever felt before, took over. It engulfed me, filling me to the brim with absolute joy.

But Seth was still crying.

I pulled away from his embrace, turning my body so that our eyes met. One hand reaching out to stroke his cheek, thumb gently drying his tears. And then I smiled, letting out a watery laugh.

"I was so scared, A. I was so _scared._" He said, voice cracking. Leaning forward, I kissed the skin under his eyes, tasting the salt of his cascading tears.

"Don't be sad, Seth. Please don't be sad. I'm safe now. I'm okay, I swear." I tried to pool all my sincerity and joy into the pleading look on my face. If Seth would only understand, he would be sad. The boy I loved couldn't be sad when I was filled with such a grand happiness.

So I willed him to understand, to see. I was okay. More than okay.

I was healed. All the shattered parts of me, the old and broken and forgotten, were dusted off, and with slow and deliberate hands, put back together, creating something greater than they ever could have been alone. I wasn't shattered anymore, and he needed to see that.

Something, some look of wonder, spread across his features.

"Your eyes," He said, breathless.

"What?" I whispered, brow furrowing in confusion.

"The light in your eyes. The light. It's back, Alex, it's back."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but just then, soft lips crashed against mine, and warm hands cupping my face, one hand against smooth and silky skin, the other against marred and rough skin. But neither hand pulled away, because no matter what, no matter how scarred and broken, no matter how flawed or flawless, Seth loved me.

It made me absolutely breathless, and not in a pained way. In an incredibly happy, euphoric way. In one motion, Seth shifted, so that I was on top of him, out bodies flush together, lips never breaking apart. My hair flowed down around us, creating a curtain, and Seth tangled his hands in the dark strands.

In that little moment, that little, ethereal, beautiful, _amazing _oblivion, everything was perfect.

There was just us, and bliss.

I laughed against his lips, pulling back from out kiss so I could look into his incredible eyes, warm and glowing, the most magnificent color of brown I'd ever seen. He was truly wonderful, and he was all mine.

"What?" He said, awe evident in his voice.

"I was just thinking about how I'm never letting go of you again." His hands left my hair, arms circling my body, pulling me against him.

"I can work with that," he grinned at me, before lifting his lips to mine again. I met him halfway, marveling at how perfect they fit together, as if created for each other. Something told me they were.

Something told me, _we _were, too.

...

An hour later a werewolf and a shapeshifter fall asleep in eachother's arms, both exhausted and bone-wary. Both incredibly liberated.

They mattered, at least to eachother, if nothing else. And for a little while, the world would belong solely to the two of them.

**Awwwwww, such fluff. I usually like to write my chapters more like; death and destruction, but even madwomen like me occasionally like to give you blessed readers a pause from all the unhappiness. I had such fun writing this, you wouldn't belive.**

**Anyway, until next time folks! Please leave a review!**

**-IatST**


	48. Chapter 48: Air

**Children of the Moon Chapter 49**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Wheremelemdemdem. Here I am again, aganist all odds. I've been quite busy, you see, with school and (IIIIK!) Try outs for Norway's natinal basketball team! I FREAKING MADE IT! I'M ON MY COUNTRY'S NATIONAL TEAM GUYS WHOOOOHOOOOO!  
**

**I've also been planning my new book, because I got the most amazing idea. It'll be kinda Hunger Games meets Eragon meets my crazy and sadistic mind.**

**But anyways Ren and Pessa and Backstory chapter! Yay! **

**Song: Paradise by Coldplay**

Alex P.O.V.

I wish I could tell you I slept peacefully through the night by Seth's side.

I didn't.

At some unmoonly hour, I woke, violently sitting up in bed, when the stench of bloodsucker became to much for my mind to overlook. You know that thing your brain does, after you smell a certain smell for an extended amount of time, your brain kinda cancels it out, so you don't go crazy from sensory overload? Yeah, apparently, my brain doesn't have that function. The air around me was toxic, and my chest felt tight and my head light, as if I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs.

After half an hour of trying to ignore it, I gave up, getting out of bed. I spent a few minutes tiredly shuffling around in the room, trying to remember something, but every time I came close to the answer, it was blown away by a sudden jolt of pain, either from my ribs, or from my pounding head, and I momentarily forgot, my discomfort steadily growing. Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air with a growl, and I made my way out of the room after giving Seth a quick glance, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Getting kidnapped and collapsing from exhaustion at completely random times had royally messed up my sleep pattern, and I had no idea what time it was. A look outside a window gave me little clue, as it was overcast and grey, clouds blocking out the Moon. At least I knew it was night from the darkness, but that was where my idea of the time ended.

The Cullen's house wasn't incredibly big, the houses of Novea where far bigger, and _far_ grander, but it still took my a little while to find the staircase. By now, my breath was coming out in constricted pants. I'd never been this long in the presence of a vampire, none the less an enitre coven, not even when I was in training. It was horrid, to say the least. I tried my best to tell from thier scents where the Cullen's where, so I could avoid them to my best ability, but old stenches met with new, and I couldn't tell anything apart.

The magnitude of it, years upon years of time. It drowned me, pressing down on me like nothing else, completely overwhelming my frazzled mind. I stumbled down a few steps of the staircase, almost falling forward every time my feet hit the wooden stair, barely catching myself on the banister at the last minute, sinking down to sit at the last step. Curling myself tightly together, head between my knees, I desperately tried to focus on my breathing, but it just reminded me of how much my chest burned with ever intake. It felt like I was constantly inhaling acid, someone pouring it down my throat every time I opened my mouth. I was choking on air.

The world was spinning beneath my feet, my head was pounding and the smell was suffocating. My eyes where watering, and then, suddenly there was smoke all around me, and the floor was on fire, and walls were on fire, and Ma and Pa's green bed was on fire, and I'd failed them, and the flames were rising up all around me, swalloing me up, and it hurt, oh Moon it _hurt, _and there was a never-ending, destructive, _pounding_ pain in my stomach, and the left side of my face was too hot_, _and the flames kept rising, devouring our house, devouring me, and I'd failed, I'd failed them, and now I was going to die for it, for my incapability, my weakness, and, oh Moon, I was dying, ! was dying, I was dying, _I was dying_-

"Alex?"

And then, the smoke vanished, and as if dragged back from the edge of death, I gasped out a "Can't breathe." Ren moved just the slightest bit, and in panic, my arm shot out to catch the cuff of Ren's sweater, in a frenzied attempt of stopping her from leaving me. If she left now, I'd be pulled back there, _dragged _back to the memory of dying.

A soft voice broke through my hysteria again, and my wide eyes shot up, gaze flitting all around the room, before focusing on Ren.

"Should I call Carlisle?" Ren said, crouching down infront of me, fear shining in her eyes.

"No! Out...side. Air...need air!" I gasped, but it came more out like choking croaks, as I desperately tried to pull enough air into my lungs to breathe.

Within moments, strong arms snaked their way around me, helping me rise to my feet. I could barely feel the pain of Ren pressing against my ribs, and at any other time, this would have worried me, but now? I was too far gone, halfway in the clutches of a horrid past, and halfway to the Stars.

Ren dragged me outside, and the moment a door was opened and fresh air assaulted my lungs, I broke away from her, stumbling barefoot out onto the lawn, crashing to the ground, palms flat on the grass, in a weak attempt of steadying myself. The first intake i took was torturously amazing, and I kept on heaving the fresh, cold, air in, desperately trying to cleanse my body of the vampires's mark. The dizziness, nausea, general hurt and pain slowly, but surely, abated and my mind cleared as I kept on breathing. Air, delicious oxygen, filled my lungs, and it was like being pulled to the surface after almost drowning, pushing through to air at the very last moment (I'm familiar with the sensation, you see).

I must have stayed like that, deliriously breathing, for minutes before Ren said anything.

"Alex? What's going on?"

For a few moments, I kept on breathing, debating on what to answer her with, and praying my voice would hold, now that I wasn't choking anymore.

"I-" When my voice still came out as a squeak, I took a pause, awkwardly clearing it. "I had no idea this would happen. It's your family's... stench. I can't breath in it, not for long amounts of time at least." I paused, looking up at her. "I've been here for...what?"

"27 hours," Ren filled in. I nodded at her, before looking down at my hands, counting.

"Hm, okay, so 27 hours is my limit. Good to know," I murmured, my mind racing.

I kept thinking, wheels in my mind turning over and over, like the deft shuffeling of cards by a dealer. Thousands of thoughts were sorted and stored for later use, until everything suddenly was put on pause. My mid was at it's limit.A bit uncertain, I looked up, my midnight eyes meeting with Ren's chocolate. I searched them intently for sincerity, and when I found it, I sat back on my heels. She cared, I could see it on her face.

It made me so incredibly tired, exhausted even. Someone cared. Which meant that I would have to try and keep myself in check. Keep the reckless mania at bay, for their's sake. Hers and Seth's. My shoulders sagged, and I let out a long breath. Why couldn't anything be easy for me lately? I felt so heavy, so worn out, bone dry and dead.

"Alex?" Reneesme asked.

"I'm just so tired, Halfie. I'm _so_ tired."

I'd run away to this tiny town in hopes of avoiding my duty as High Warrior for just a little while, to take a break from all the political nonsense in Novea. Little had I known, that after meeting Bella on that fateful day, my life would be turned up side down. This was far more stressful than being hounded by Elders and trained in the political ways of my Clan.

When I met Bella, I'd run off, and while fleeing like a panicked maniac(there was really no other way to describe my past self, even if it was just three weeks ago.), I'd forgotten completely about the Full Moon, and transformed in the middle of the Woods. I'd met the Pack, minus Seth, and I'd actually jumped of a cliff. Because why not? Begrudgingly, I had to admit Ren was probably onto something with the no-self-preservation-thing.

After that I'd met Seth, and I'd reacted in the most illogical and idiotic way possible, running off. And then I'd fainted. Another stupid action to add to the list. Oh, Moon, looking back, I felt shame and embarrassment fill me, tainting my cheeks with redness.

After actually _fainting _like some damsel in distress(which I most certainly _was _not), I'd fallen into a coma(magically induced, in my defense) and slept for three days. Absentmindedly, I wondered why the vampire stench thing hadn't been a problem then, maybe because I slept through it all? Maybe beacuse of the Mother's magic?. Anyway, in Moon-induced coma I had the creepiest dream/nightmare/vision, starring my dead mom and some crazy, foreboding shit(I still had no idea who my mother said I was supposed to protect, either, so for now I'd decided to ignore it all).

Then, there was the terrifying "waking up bound to a table in a vampire's lair" and then trying to have civil conversation, and giving them my tragic backstory(luckily, I'd narrowly remembered to not tell them how my family _actually _died. It was too personal, no matter how guilty I felt for just attacking Bella.)

Oh, and of course, the talk with Seth about how we were bound by some spirit together and I ran away. That was fun. Fear of commitment and life long magical connections don't mix well, as I have demonstrated on multiple occasions.

I remembered Emmett interrupting my meditation, and _Pessa, _honest-to-Cura, I miss that crazy little cat so much. Then I freaked(_again), _Seth came, we kissed(I blame that rushed action on emotional exhaustion). We fell asleep together(and mind you, nothing else!) and I had my second foreboding nightmare.

After that, Seth and I ran through the woods like to crazies in love(I look back at that moment with new clarity now. Moon, I'm so stupid). And then of course, I'd freaked(these panic attacks only seem to be growing in number here.), and yelled at pretty much everything, including Seth. And the Moon. Seth had tried to calm me down, and then-_no_.

No. I refused to think about that. It was only a hallucination.

It must have been.

A hallucination Seth and I had both experienced. At the same time.

Oh, Mother Moon, had I transformed? What was happening to my life? I'd never felt so out of control before, not for a long time. .

It was terrifying.

No, this was growing too dark. I'd think it through later, but right now did not feel like the right time.

Anyway, where was I?

The week of happiness, a little break from chaos, where I mostly had Seth to myself. It had been wonderful. His Pack members had even visited a few times, and I'd cooked for them. Then of course, there was the visit at the Cullen's, and meeting Ren, which was fun(and awkward. So, _so_ awkward).

And then, running away.

It had been childish, I see that now. Running away because I was afraid. Afraid of commitment, afraid of growing lax, afraid of Seth, afraid of moving on from my old life. Afraid of love.

And after running away, two excruciating days of pain. At least I'd gotten to see Emma again. I missed my normal friends a lot, too.

My return.

That night, the night I came back, I'd felt something within me break, some vital part of who I was fall apart. And yet, before it could completely shatter me, he was there. Seth was there, and he'd drawn all my ruined parts to him, and with them, he'd put me back together, stronger than ever before.

He had made art with all the broken pieces of me. And I loved him for it.

A weight, something that had been tearing at me, dragging me down for eleven long years was suddenly just _gone._ I hadn't forgotten my parents, my brother, or Anna, far from, but it didn't haunt me like it used to. And I had never felt so light, as if I could drift away at any moment, if he wasn't there to tether me.

And then, just hours later, I'd been violently ripped from his side.

I'd escaped the warlocks, killing them both on the way to my freedom, though I came through on the other side far from unscathed. And then I'd been confronted by Cassandra, which I knew would bring repercussions. The Council of Elders and the Clan Leaders always tried to micromanage what I was doing, they thought I was too brash, wild, and reckless to ever be a leader, even the other nine High Warriors of my Clan thought so, but they couldn't argue with the Moons precept.

I wish they could.

I wish I could.

It all felt like too much, even for me. Especially for me.

I wanted, no, _needed_, a break, or a pause, or a vacation. Just a few days of peace.

The idea took root in my mind, and I couldn't seem to banish it. A vacation, I decided. There were four days until the full Moon, and I would use them on my full and complete relaxation. No magical stuff, no fights, no nothing.

"Alex?"

"Mhm?" I looked up at Ren. I was so lost in my thoughts, I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I closed my eyes, face upturned to the overcast night sky. My thoughts? There were so many things on my mind, but one pushed itself forward.

Their anniversary would be soon. Twelve years since they died, it would be soon.

Had it really been so long ago? So many things had changed since then. My life, and who I was, was in constant flux. I wasn't a little eight year old girl anymore. I wasn't unskilled, or unexpirenced. I wasn't innocent, I wasn't ignorant. I wasn't weak.

But I was still scared.

All my life, ever since everyone began dying around me, I had three certain handholds.

Number one, be my best. Train every day, work every day, kill every day.

Number two, avenge my family, or die trying.

Number three, if I die trying, I'll be damned if I don't take that bastard Volturi with me to the grave.

And that had always been it. After I kill Caius? No idea. I never bothered to think that far.

After all these years, I still clung to the dream of having a normal life, of growing up with my family. Training with mom, dad teaching me weapons carving and Script. Jeremy taking me for my first hunt. Mom making blueberry pancakes every Sunday, like she used to. Growing up always knowing I had Jer just across the hallway, my faithful confidante. Dad and his never ending 50's Rock and wise words. My family seeing me ascend as the new Clan Leader. They would have been so proud, but now I couldn't be bothered less by the honor. It was just another reminder of all I'd lost.

Moon, I missed them so much. I'd give up anything, for just a little moment of Paradise with my family.

But I couldn't tell Ren all that. She would never understand. She didn't know what losing everything felt like. How it pushed you a little closer to the edge of insanity with every breath. How it made you crazy with want, mad with the never-ending prospect of death.

So I gave her the simple version. The watered down and kids friendly

"I'm tired, Ren" Ren laughed, sitting down beside me in the grass.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Nah. The cold never bothered me much, anyway" Ren gave me a surprised laugh, her light voice filling the air. It's lifting, clearing my mind just enough to feel happy again. "You did _not _just sneak a Frozen reference into our conversation."

"What can I say, I'm a girl of many talents." I said smugly.

"You are _so_ full of yourself."

Whatever witty retort I would have made to crush Ren's pride was completely forgotten when something small caught my eye. A grey streak, flinging herself out of the nearest shadow and into my embrace. I threw my arms out to catch the crazy animal mid-leap, immidiately pressing her tightly to my chest. A smile spreads across my face, a warm feeling spreads across my chest. She feels like home, not the one I lost, but the one I gained. The one given to me by the shadows.

"Oh, Pessa. I've missed you so much, sweetie. My little Pess," I said fondly, hugging the cat. "My little thief."

...

In that moment, everything would be perfect, if only the Moon would show herself, emerging from the grey blanket draped across the sky.

And somehow, as if the wind heard her request, the clouds began moving away, clearing the sky.

Under the brilliance of the white Moon and her thousands of stars, three figures sat. One, a half-vampire, half-human child, one a magical shadow cat, and the third, a wounded werewolf girl. Together, they enjoyed a few moments of peace in a quiet night.

Under the brilliance of the white Moon and her thousand stars, seven figures sat. Three, alive and breathing. Four, dead, but not gone, not yet. Ghosts, Stars. The family that could have been, all gathered around a lone survivor. Four figures, shimmering and translucent. One, a boy not yet in his teens, with an arm slung around his baby sister, the one he promised to always protect. A woman, sitting beside the werewolf girl, longing in her gaze. Another twelve year old, with wild, red hair and a wide smile, head laid in the wolf's lap. A man, startingly alike the living girl, the survivor. Same blue eyes, same dark hair. Same smile. Same sadness in his eyes. All of them, crowded around the wolf girl, the only one left standing.

Even though she would never know, in that moment, she hadn't been alone. She never was.

For the rest of her life, however short, the wolf girl would carry this moment, when the Stars seemed close enough to touch, and her family felt like they where just within her grasp, for the rest of her life.

And the wolf girl, the survivor, the lonely warrior, the one still alive, prayed for the time to stop, so she would never leave this moment, the closest thing she'd been to a family, her family, in the last decade. But it didn't.

The time kept on, stealing away from her, and the feeling of home passed. The Stars had to leave, the wolf was alone again. The little piece of perfect passed, and only the shadow cat, the hybrid, and the wolf were left behind.

**Well, that's a wrap.**

**Edited twice blokes, I just couldn't get it right until now. But damn, what a chap.**

**I felt like I kept on switching between the times of the verbs, ugh, so annoying, but I'm not bothering to fix it! Enjoy!**

**Leave a review folks, it makes my day!**

**-IatST**


	49. Chapter 49: Shadows

**Children of the Moon Chapter 50**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight **

**Well, I didn't have my notebook, where all my drafts of the chapters are written, so this is mostly written from memory, ugh, but at least I got to edit it. But then my edit got deleted, so I had to do it all over again.**

**I'm on Christmas break, wohoo**

**Song: The kids aren't alright by Fall Out Boy**

Alex P.O.V.

_"Oh, Pessa. I've missed you so much, sweetie. My little Pess," I said fondly, hugging the cat. "My little thief."_

"Oh my fucking god!" Ren yelped, scrambling away. I broke my gaze away from Pessa, turning to look at Ren's horrified expression, and I broke into a cackling, ugly laugh.

"Mother Moon, you should see your face!" I gasped in between laughs.

"You-you what, how-I mean" Ren babbeled, before apparently finding the right word. "_Cat?!" _

"Yes, Halfie. It's a cat. Great observation." My smile kept on widening, as my laugh resided.

"You_ have_ _a cat?"_

"Yup. I have a cat. This is Pessa." I said, taking one of Pessa's paws in my hand, waving it at Ren like a greeting.

"_You _have a _cat?"_

"Why are you saying it like that? Is it really that weird I have a cat? It's a really common pet."

"Cat? You-and cat? Why? What? Where, how did it-where did it come from? I mean, one second-and then-how?"

"She came from a shadow, obviously."

"_Obviously." _She mocked, before her brow furrowed. "Wait. She came from a shadow?" This seemed incredibly hard to process for Ren, as she kept on staring at me with a blank expression, head tilted slightly in a funny fashion. It was incredibly cute.

"That's kinda what shadow animals do, Halfie,"

"Shadow animals?"

"Animals made from shadows."

Ren narrowed her eyes at me, annoyed "You really love making things more difficult than they really are, don't you?"

I grinned at her. "I _live _for it. But, now that I think about it, how _did_ you get here, Kitty? You're usually more careful than this. But then again, I don't usually live together with a bunch of smelly vampires, either." Ren gave a sound of protest to the last statement, but I silenced her by poking the halfling's nose. It seemed to have enough shock value to silence her, so I turned to Pessa. Grinning, I looked into my cat's golden eyes, and a wordless argument passed between us, her eyes gradually narrowing at me, until I gave a triumphant sound, throwing my hands jubilantly in the air.

"You _do _care!" At this statement, Pess gave me her ever famous cat-scoff, a mixture between a snort and a sneeze, but I was too far into gloating to care about the degrading sound. "You totally care. You came to check on me because you were worried! My little mom-cat, the worry wart." My voice graduated into cooing babytalk, a teasing undertone to it. My cat turned her face away, tilting it upwards slightly, her way of saying _'and so what if I do?'_

"Nothing, it's just cute." I kissed her head. "You're _adorable_." This promptly melted my slate-colored monster, and she turned into a purring mess, rubbing her face into my cheek. My little thief had the biggest ego ever, and loved nothing more than to have it stroked.

"Alright, do-over. Who's your friend?" Ren asked, head cocked. She placed her hands on her Her hand as twitching in her lap, and I could tell Ren wanted nothing more than to pet Pessa's silky fur, but she clearly had the brains to understand that her attempt would not end well. There were few things Pess hated more than vampires, and neither of those things were in a rush to touch her, unlike the half-vampire nearby.

"Halfie, this is Pessa. Pessa, Halfie. Halfie's a...halfling, I guess. Pess is a shadowcat. A shadowcat, or shadowanimal, is a magical being composed of tangible shadows and another magical being's emotion's and energy."

Ren didn't look as if she quite believed me, sizing the cat up. "Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded vehemently, "She can cast curses and blessings, spells, teleport, and steal energy. A few, _really _powerful ones can change shape, like from animal to animal, but Pessa's not that powerful." This earned me another cat-scoff.

"Wait,...she can steal energy? How?"

Rubbing my neck, I mumbled a few incomprehensible sounds. I didn't really know too much about the topic. The theoretical side of the magical world confounded me, and so did anyone's attempt to explain it, so the Clan had never expanded much time or resources to teach me much of it. It had been more about strategy, political stuff and so many confusing topics surrounding leadership it all gave me on hell of a headache.

"I don't... really know. It was never part of my curriculum."

"Curriculum? You went to _werewolf school?!" _Ren laughed, and I crossed my arms, defensively jutting my chin out.

"Yeah, I did. And it was more like semiannual boarding school, I think? Uh, well, before my parents died, we lived in Novea during spring and summer, and in the US during autumn and fall. After the -you know- I lived in Russia full time, but we travelled to Novea every month so I could get 'schooling in leadership' with the cranky Elders." I shuddered, flash backs to those days filling my mind. "...why was I telling you this again?"

"Shadowanimals."

"Oh, right. Shadowanimals. They steal energy, but mainly from their tether. I, for example, am Pessa's tether. She was created by an intense emotion, and to stay corporeal, she feeds of my energy. I know it sounds kinda creepy, but having a shadowanimal is a really rare thing, and an amazing one at that. There is no greater ally than one made of your own soul." I smiled, kissing Pessa's snout. The cat sneezed, an adorkably cute sneeze that made me break into a laugh. "Shadowanimals are really powerful, too. But you're far too lazy to ever do something helpful, aren't you? The only thing you're good for is giving me heartattacks every time you come flying out of the nearest shadow."

Ren smiled gently at me, before asking the one thing I really didn't feel like answering.

"How did you create her?"

I swallowed thickly, looking away. "It's...not a nice story, Ren."

Ren looked startled, quickly backtracking, telling me it was fine if I didn't want to, but a shake of my head silenced her.

"No, it's fine. It's just hard, that's all. But it doesn't do to bottle it up." I sighed, looking up. The sky was still clear after the clouds had blown away only moments ago. The sight of the Moon was comforting, along with the three bright stars my eyes so easily found. But then, how could I not recognize my family, no matter how much time passed.

"When I was eight, my family died, and I almost did, too, in a fire." None of the Cullen's, including Ren, knew about how my family had actually died, and I didn't want to tell them. It didn't feel right to. "Afterwards, I spent three months alone in a hospital. I had no family. My mother was an only child, and her parents were too old to take care of a little kid. Dad's sister and parents had died two years ago. No one from the Clan was eager to take in a girl with a reputation like me, and only later, once I was claimed High Warrior did someone take me in. Back then, I didn't care much for fighting or anything our Clan did. I just wanted to spend my days playing or reading." I rubbed my neck.

Of course, that changed when Caius killed my family. Nothing awakens bloodlust like the wish for revenge, I thought bitterly.

"The Clan's kinda old fashioned, where a kid like me would be looked down upon. A lot of people were outraged with me being chosen. So ome lazy dreamer nobody was supposed to be on of ten sacred High Warriors, can you believe?"

"Anyway, for the first six weeks, I was completely apathetic. I didn't talk, barely ate, until one night, where for some reason, I snuck out of bed, and hid in a janitor closet. I knew everyone were looking for me, but I couldn't get myself to care. I just sat there, in the dark, staring at the little crack of yellow light under the door. And everything, my carefully constructed apathy, my silence, my walls, they all shattered, and I fell apart. I sobbed my heart out." I bit my lip, looking away from Ren's pitiful gaze, to Pessa's bright golden ones, and I knew she understood.

"And then Pessa was there, this tiny grey kitten, brushing up against me. When I looked into her eyes, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I didn't feel as sad. Something about her eyes made me feel hop bue, made me forget my loneliness, and I won't ever forget it. Pessa saved my life, one way or another."

"When someone finally found me, Pessa just melted away into the shadows, and I thought she was nothing but a dream. But when she came padding out from underneath my hospital bed the moment I was alone, I understood. The Moon had given me Pessa, and I was immensely grateful."

When I looked over at Ren, it was to the shocking sight of her hastily brushing away tears. The sight made me laugh, despite the heaviness of the situation. I pulled her close to me, one arm slung around her shoulders. "Why are you crying, you dolt? It was a long time ago, and I'm not alone anymore. I'm okay."

"How are you not crying! That has to be the most heartbreaking story ever, and you're laughing!" For some reason, Ren looked offended.

"Sometimes, the only thing you can do is laugh. Crying is hard." I said, my voice soft.

Ren leaned into my side, her head on my shoulder. A few moments passed, and then the hybrid spoke again.

"Alex, you only came here a few weeks ago. Have you been alone for..." I pulled back, looking at her. And then I broke out laughing.

"_What_!? You really think I haven't had any friends for like, the past twelve years?! Oh, Moon, what kind of loner do you think I am?"

When Ren didn't answer, it was my turn to look offended.

"Mother Moon, I've had a lot of friends, actually. I'm close with all the other High Warriors, and a few of the other High Born, and a couple others of my generation. I have a couple human friends too, kids from my school and orphanage in California."

"Oh, sorry." Ren said, and I felt like grinning at the adorable blush spreading across her cheeks. Silence fell upon us, and I felt my eyes drawing to the sky agin. "I just, I really miss them, you know? My family."

Ren's face softened, voice quiet. "I can't imagine what it must be like. I've always had everyone to take care of me. Years ago, when I was a baby, the Volturi-they're like the governing system of the vampi-"

"I know."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I forget that you're supposed to be my natural enemy or whatever. Anyway, the Volturi came for me because they thought I was dangerous, and needed to be...destroyed, since no one really knew what a hybrid was and if I might out the vampire world. My parents, my family, and a bunch of our friends were prepared to fight to save me, and they wanted me to run away with Jake, so I wouldn't be caught in the midst of a battle. Luckily, it was resolved before that, but I can't picture life if they, any of them, had died that day. It would have torn me apart."

I smiled at Ren, a small, gentle, and grateful smile. "Thanks,"

Ren flashed me the same smile. "Any time."

"Now, tell me more about this daring meet with the Volturi."

"Well, it all started when this friend of the Cullen's saw me one day..."

**This chapter would just not cooperate. Sorry if it was bad, you guys. I was planning on having another Alex freak out, but I'm glad it didn't come to that. Now I hope you're all curious about all the new info, 'cause I'm gonna explain High Warriors/Born to you, and give a lot of exposition and backstory! Fuuuuun!**

**Review guys! It makes my day, I swear!**

**-IatST**


	50. Chapter 50:Paperwork could be our always

**Children of the Moon Chapter 52**

**AN: Meyer owns Twilight**

**Here we are again! As promised, you'll all learn a few things about the Clans, and Alex' past! And I might get a sulking-Alex at the end, but let's see if she cooperates with me. I can just never wrap my head around that girl.**

**Sorry for the long wait, Christmas break has been busy, and then I had a trip to Finland to play bandy and ugh, I finally found the time!**

**Anyways, read and review folks!**

**K(guest): Thanks! Well, it's actually not that surprising that you're reading fanfics at 14, since I'm writing them at 14! I read the story, and it was really good, though the Old English was kinda over the top. As for the last thing, to be honest, I have no clue at all how I make my stories. No idea. I think the ghost og Alex Scott might be whispering all this in my ear at night, and I just write it out for her. It's the only reasonable answer.**

**Nannah: Well, sorry to say, but how Alex reacts is up to you, though your guess was impressively close to what I thought myself. But I decided to skip the retelling, since you all know the story. Anyway, thanks! I loved your review, keep the ideas coming!**

**SHADOWANIMALS FOR ALL! GO HAVE SOME INTENSE EMOTION AND GET THEM NOW! SHADOWANIMALS FOR ANYONE AND EVERYONE**

**And by the way, WHO'S STOKED ABOUT SHADOWHUNTERS?! I AM!**

**Song: I couldn't find a fitting one, but if you know of anything, tell me!**

**MY EDITING HAS DELETED THRICE, MY PATIENCE'S RUN OUT, SO HERE YA GO FOLKS, RAW AS THEY GET. **

**Uuuuuuuuuuugh**

Alex P.O.V.

There was an airy feel to the room, the pleasant smell of bacon and eggs hung wafting through the air, and it served as a great distraction from the other, less pleasant scents hanging in the air. Hunger was clawing at my stomach, and I kept glancing over to Esme, where she stood, cooking my breakfast. When the matriarch of the Cullen clan learned that I'd barely eaten anything but energy bars since before I got kidnapped, she made it her personal goal not let me go famished for a single moment under her roof.

A warm feeling spread in my chest, thinking about how this person I barely knew was worried about me. Hiding my blush, I looked away, surveying the white room.

The kitchen in the Cullen's house was of course just as spotless, hyper-modern and extremely expensive as the rest of the place.. Currently, I find myself sitting on a barstool by the kitchen isle. The isle counter was made of pristine white marble, and if I to guess, I'd say the rock was probably more pricey than my house and car together. Small trinkets and decorations were littered across the surface in a very interior-magazine-way, and at the center of it all, a gorgeous glass bowl filled with crisp looking green apples, shiny grapes and other delicious fruit stood.

"You really didn't have to make me breakfast, Esme."

The older woman turnedat me, spatula pointed at my face, a warm smile judging at her lips.. "Nonsense, sweetie. No-one living under my house, werewolf or not, will go uncared for." Esme gestured with the spatula. "And you look like you need a good, home cooked meal, anyway!"

"Thanks," I beamed sheepishly. It was far easier to talk with the vampires, Esme in particular, than I thought it would be. I wasn't sure if that was more worrying than not.

"No problem, sweetheart."

A sound came from behind where I was sitting, and I twisted the bar stool to see what it was. The door to the kitchen was opening, and as I watched, Em, Rosalie and Ren entered.

"Morning," I said, grinning at them all. Emmett flopped down on a bar stool beside me, returning the greeting, Rosalie gave me a warm "Good morning, wolf girl" before walking over to Esme, telling the matriarch something. Ren lingered in the doorway for just a heartbeat, and even without looking, I knew she was giving me a quizzical look. I turned, gave her a reassuring smile, and that seemed enough to reassure the halfling. She moved forward, pushing herself up onto the kitchen isle's counter. One pale hand shot out to grasp a shiny green apple from the bowl on the isle, and as I watched, Ren took a big bite out of the fruit, smiling.

"Ugh," Emmett said, scrunching up his nose. "What's that nasty smell?"

"Nasty smell? That's rich coming from _you_, Teddy. At least the scent of my breakfast doesn't suffocate people." I laughed, gesturing at him with my hands, eyes flitting momentarily to Ren. Her face was in the 'scrutinizing-gaze' mode, judging my every move. Rolling my eyes, I mouthed '_I'm fine' _once no one else was looking. She didn't seem convinced, but luckily, she let it lay for the moment.

Luckily, At that moment, Esme placed a steaming plate of eggs, pancakes, hash browns and bacon infront of me, the smell so absolutely irresistible it distracted me from the annoyance of constantly being watched. With a cheeky grin at Emmet, I stabbed my knife into the sunny side eggs, watching in delight as the yellow yolk flowed out of it.

"And anyways, that smell-" I said, preparing the first bite, a perfect balance of egg, hash brown, bacon and pancake in one "-would be the best breakfast ever."

The first taste, oh wow, it was like nothing else I'd ever eaten. All the wonderful tastes exploded on my tongue, the seasonings and flavours a symphony, an absolute culinary masterpiece. It was pure bliss."Stars above, this is _delicious _Esme!" I took another mouthful, and another, and pretty soon, I'd wolfed all of it down(hehe, _wolfed_).

"Oh, thanks" Esme's smile faltered "sweetheart...? Are you sure you should eat so quickly?"

By then, I was already halfway through the pile of food. Once I'd swallowed down the bite in my mouth, I waved her off with an, "Oh, I'm fine" dragging the words out.

"Is that your answer to everything?" Ren said, scoffing.

"Yup!" I grinned, putting my fork down for a moment. "Anyway, I was wondering, could I borrow a car? I really need to drive by home and get a few of my things."

The silence following was so heavy you could hear a pin drop to the floor. I turned to Ren, meeting her eyes. The hybrids arms were crossed, lips pursed and eyes narrowed in the typical 'judging you'. That look, Moon, I could swear Ren wore it 90% of the time. Defiantly, I met her gaze, jutting my chin out, planning on staring the halfling down. And I might have very well managed to, if my heart was in it.

After almost a full minute, I gave in, throwing my hands up in defeat. "Fine, you stubborn goat! Can somebody _drive me_, then?" I gave Ren a sideway glance, silently asking if she was finally happy. My answer was a roll of the eyes and a hidden grin.

"Why do you even have to go?" Rosalie inquired, voice light and curious.

"Well," I stood, moving to open a window. The atmosphere in the kitchen was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the arrival of two more vampires, and I needed a little fresh air. There was not a single part of my being that wanted to repeat yesterday's occurrence. "I need my daggers. It's driving my insane to not have them. I don't think I've actually haven't been without them this long before, and I don't like it at all. And a few other things too, like.." I paused, horrid realization dawning like a pound of rocks dropping in my stomach. "Oh, shit, Moon, _paperwork. _Ugh, how could I have forgotten!? Shit, shit, _shit_." The others worriedly watched as I repeatedly hit my head against the wall, groaning. "Noooooooooo, Moon why? Whoever decided paperwork was a good idea, _why?" _I continued groaning, only pausing to say one more thing. "And I want my clothes too, desperately. But _paperwork_, stars above." I continued moaning about the horribleness that was paperwork, barely looking up when I heard someone enter.

"Good mo-Alex?" I turned around to see Seth standing in the doorway, looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. Which only made me groan louder.

"What's going on?" The shapeshifter asked, sliding into one of the kitchen isle chairs just as Esme placed a plate of food infront of him. "Thanks!" My brown-eyed boyfriend smiled.

"Well, Wolfie wanted to go home and get a few things when she suddenly started going off 'bout paperwork of all things?" Emmet said.

"Paperwork?" Seth asked.

"Paperwork." **(AN: paperwork could be our always.)** I groaned, before standing up and shaking myself, heading for the bowl of fruit on the isle. Easily, I jumped up to sit on the counter, ignoring any looks any of my constant worriers, and took a grape from the fruit. "So, weapons, clothes and-" I shuddered "paperwork. Anywaaaays, who wants to drive me."

"A, are you sure you've healed enough? Most people wouldn't be walking around, much less traveling with a busted lung."

"Guys, relax. I'm _fine-_" I paused at Ren's snort, giving her a dirty eye. "ish. Fine-ish. Fine-ish enough to drive-I mean, _be driven_-thirty minutes to my home to pick up a few things! It's not like I'm gonna collapse from all this _extertion_."

Emmet shot me a pointed look.

"That was _one time!" _I defended, accenting my words with hand gestures. "_And _it was the Moon's magic! Nothing was actually wrong with me!"

"'Cept love." Ren quipped. I threw a grape at her. A grape which Ren merely caught, popping it into her mouth with a cheeky grin. My answer was sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh, grow up, Halfie! But anyway, c'mon! If no one wants to drive me, then I'll just walk there. Which is decidedly more dangerous than being driven, mind you!"

"What do you think, Seth?" Esme inquired.

"Amare! He's not my caretaker -no offense, Seth-" The boy in question merely shrugged, continuing with his breakfast. "And I'm an adult both by the normal _and _werewolf world-"

"How old are you, actually?" Rosalie looked at me, curious.

"Nineteen." I said, a defensive note creeping into my voice. "And as a seasoned Warrior of the Seventh Clan, I can assure you all, a _car ride will not kill me_."

"I know, but you do have a punctured lung, that's not a joke, A." Seth said, pointing his fork at me.

"Honestly, do you think I'm a china doll?" Suddenly, every one found their shoes very interesting. I looked at them, frustratedly running my hand through my hair. Where on Earth did this idea that I was incredibly frail come from? "Mother Moon. I don't really know what to say about this. Jeez. You know I have healing powers too, right? And an insta-fix every twenty-eight days? _And _magic. Though I don't think you'd approve of how my magic works..." When the group shot me weird looks, I waved them off. One word, stabbing. "You don't want to know. But, I mean, you _do _realize that I'm the supernatural equivalent of an assassin, right? I regularly hunt down vampires. I've fought a vampire half blind and with a broken arm, I've fought off three vampires after nearly being drowned. I've fought vampires _and_ gnomes at the same time, and made it out alive. _Gnomes_, ugh, nasty little things I tell you. You do _not_ want to mess with those." I listed off a few more extreme situations, counting them on my fingers, before remembering the happening from just yesterday and the day before that. "And, after all, I did just fight two warlocks and a werewolf this injured, if not worse, since some of it's healed now. But then again, I punctured my lung whilst fighting the werewolf, so I was less injured fighting the warlocks. But there was the carcrash and-oh nevermind, it doesn't..." Realization dawned on me "...matter. Oh, shit. Eh, did I-did I forget to tell you about all that? Whoopsie."

"Wait, what?! _You fought a werewolf?! _When?! Why!?" Seth looked at me, startled.

Reneesme merely groaned.

"Oh, uh." I rubbed my neck, wrecking my mind for an excuse. "You know, when I ran off, and kinda, came back with a punctured lung? That's when."

This time, Ren groaned _and_ buried her face in her hands, mumbling something about a cage and throwing away the key. I decided I didn't want the details of what, or rather _who_, she was planning on locking up.

"But I thought you were on the same team? You and the werewolf, I mean?" Seth asked, still confused.

I sighed, wringing my hands together. "It's... a lot more complicated than that. We have a hierarchy, you know, and everything's kinda military-esque with the clans. The Seventh Clan, my clan, we're the black ops guys, you know, and the werewolf, she was just the equivalent a regular foot solider. My rank is far above hers, and yet, she thought she could disrespect me, a High Warrior, because I was injured. That's like breaking our Law. You just don't do that, but then again people have never had much respect for me, anyway." I stopped abruptly, the bitterness in my voice a little to obvious. "Well, to make a long story short, I disciplined her" -read:_ threatened_\- "and I might have punctured my lung in the process."

"You really _do not_ possess an _ounce-_no a _drop_-of self preservation in your entire body, do you?" Ren deadpanned.

"Nope." I grinned, popping the 'p'.

"Jeez, A," Seth said, a weird amusement on his face. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"You would've just worked yourselves up over nothing. I dealt with her, no biggie." I crossed my arms over my chest, letting my eyes travel between them all.

"So," The smirk covering my face was two miles wide. "Who's driving me?

Ren groaned, again.

"I'll do it," Emmet shrugged.

Ren's groan was loud, pained, exasperated, and totally, fully and absolutely defeated.

**Well, finally. That was on hell of a challenging chap to write, ugh. I hope you guys liked it, reviews are always appreciated.**

**-IatST**


End file.
